Un buen hermano mayor
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un buen hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. [AU] Ichimatsu y KidKaramatsu. OsoChoro. [Portada hecha por Ally-Nad (Deviantart) ]
1. Chapter 1

Un buen hermano mayor.

Resumen: Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

Advertencias:— En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Seguro sera muy crack ya que hay leve OsoxIchi(?)

—No shota (esperara a que crezca (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Un buen hermano mayor.**

Cuando escuchaste por tu madre que serias hermano mayor te tomo por sorpresa, tenias casi 13 años cuando recibiste la noticia de que tus padres esperaban otro hijo. Aun con la sorpresa inicial y pese a que tu madre esperaba que la felicitaras lo único que salio de tus labios fue un

—¿No estas demasiado vieja ya para estar teniendo hijos?

Y tu madre casi te mata con el golpe de sarten que te dio por ser ta irrespetuoso para llamarla "vieja".

De cualquier forma no le tomaste mucha importancia, muchos otro estarían encantados con la idea de tener hermanitos. Pero a ti no era algo que te entusiasmara, el solo pensar que tendrías que compartir tus cosas con alguien más te hacia fruncir el ceño más de lo habitual.

¿A quien demonios se le ocurría tener hijos con tantos años de diferencia?

Estabas seguro que ese nuevo mocoso te molestaría para jugar cuando tu ya ibas a estar en la etapa de ver porno a escondidas y las pajas. No ibas a tener tiempo para tu hermanito o hermanita. Ademas ¿que se supone que ibas a hacer? Muy a penas te llevabas bien contigo mismo ¿Como ibas a actuar como hermano mayor para un pequeño o pequeña? ¿Acaso se nacía con un instinto que te decía que hacer? ¿o te volverías idiota como ese tipo...?

En tu clase había un molesto chico llamado Osomatsu que no dejaba de hablar de lo adorable que era su pequeño hermano Choromatsu. Por alguna razón la cual aun no comprendías del todo se había auto proclamado tu mejor amigo así que no era raro que en sus descansos fuera a buscarte para hablare más que nada de lo jodidamente adorable que era su Choromatsu.

Aunque a veces parecía más que hablaba de su adorable novia cuando decía cosas como:

"Y entonces lo peine de dos colitas y se veía tan adorable que me lo quería comer" o " cuando se descuido le tome la mano y se puso rojo hasta las orejas" y también "Entonces cuando cerro los ojos me voltee y termino besando mis labios en lugar de mi mejilla" "Yeih~ su primer beso es todo mio! ¿No es eso genial Ichimatsu? Tenemos un vinculo de por vida Choromatsu y yo"

A lo que tu respondías con el humor que te caracterizaba.

"¡¿Y a mi que carajos me importa?, incestuoso de mierda!"

—Cuando tengas un hermanito ya veremos como cambias. -respondía Osomatsu mostrándote la lengua en un gesto muy maduro.

Esperabas no volverte así de idiota cuando fueras hermano mayor.

* * *

Cuando tu hermanito nació todos te felicitaron por ser el hermano mayor, pero tu realmente no le veías lo bueno al asunto. No sentías nada hacia ese niño que recién acababa de nacer, a veces te parecía tan ajeno... como si no fuese nada tuyo.

Desde los primeros meses cuando Karamatsu llego a tu vida supiste que seria una pequeña molestia con la que tendrías que tratar hasta que salieras de esa casa, por un tiempo te mantuviste alejado de todos.

¡¿Que demonios tenia de bueno ser hermano mayor?! te preguntabas cada vez que Karamatsu lloraba y no te dejaba dormir por las noches. Definitivamente Osomatsu debería estar loco para creer que tener hermanos era genial, aunque no se podía comparar contigo ya que hermano era solo cinco años menor.

"Cuando tengas un hermanito ya veremos como cambias" sus palabras se repetían en tu cabeza mientras ibas a callar a tu hermano, por primera vez desde que lo habían llevado a casa fuiste hasta su habitación y lo sacaste de su cuna. Completamente enojado, conteniendo te para no gritarle (porque después de todo era un bebé y no te entendería) lo levantaste y su llanto seso de inmediato. Abrió sus ojos viéndote directamente y te quedaste paralizado viéndolo de regreso.

Su pequeña carita roja por estar llorando por uno tiempo, sus ojitos llenos de gruesas lagrimas, aun gimoteaba cuando lo cargaste pero parecía que lo único que necesitaba era que lo levantaras. Esa fue la primera vez en sus cuatro meses de vida que lo tomaste en brazos y aunque fue solo uno minuto antes de que tu madre llegara para alimentarlo fue el tiempo suficiente para que te dieras cuenta que aunque quisieras o no tenias un lazo con él.

Ese mocoso seria tu perdición algún día.

* * *

Si dijeras que eras el hermano perfecto con Karamatsu estarías mintiendo descaradamente. No eras el perfecto ejemplo de hermano que se esperaría, eras muy malo con él a veces. Como cuando empezó a caminar y le desatarte una cinta de su zapato para ver que pasaba, lo que paso fue que tu hermanito se fue de cara contra el suelo y en lugar de ayudarlo te reíste tan fuerte que los vecinos se quejaron de el ruido.

Tu madre te dejo una marca con el sarten más notoria que la que Karamatsu se hizo e la frente al caer.

También cuando Karamatsu cumplió cuatro años le estampaste el rostro contra el pastel, él pobre niño lloro por una hora completa hasta quedarse dormido. Y ese mismo mes cuando te obligaron a llevarlo al parque y se puso a hacer castillos de arena te pasaste por el arenero solo para derrumbar todo, solo para verlo llorar por casi quince minutos hasta que se canso...Entonces le arrojaste su pelota favorita a un árbol y se puso a llorar de nuevo. solo te le quedabas viendo cuando lloraba por una cosa o por otra porque te gustaba verlo llorar. Pero esa vez incluso tu sabias que te habías pasado cuando Karamatsu trato en vano de recuperar su juguete mientras lloraba por largos minutos.

—Es solo una pelota, déjala. -le dijiste sintiendo un poco de pena por él (por tenerte como hermano), pero Karamatsu lloro incluso más mientras decía.

—Pero... es lo único que niichan me dio, es especial...

Definitivamente ese niño merecía un mejor hermano.

—Te daré algo mejor, solo deja de llorar. -le restregaste el rostro con un pañuelo antes de levantar lo y llevarlo en brazos hacia la única tienda que estaba cerca del parque. No había pelotas pero le dijiste que le comprarías lo que quisiera y él escogió unos lentes oscuros con forma de estrella. No te gustaban pero él parecía alegre así que estaba bien... Además le dijiste que podía usarlos cuando fuera a llorar y que "mágicamente" su llanto pararía. En parte le dijiste eso para que no le dijera a su madre que lo habías hecho llorar de nuevo, no querías morir por un golpe de su sarten.

Y no importaba cual mal lo trataras todas las noches iba a tu habitación para decirte "Buenas noches oniichan" Ese mocoso debía ser masoquista.

* * *

Cuando tenias 19 la desgracia cubrió a la familia. Tus padres murieron en un accidente... Karamatsu tenia a penas 5 años y no podías explicarle que sus padres ya no iban a regresar. Tu amigo Osomatsu te hizo compañía, fue quien con el mejor tacto que tenia le explico a tu hermanito que había pasado con sus padres. Y Karamatsu no lloro, te preguntabas si aun era muy pequeño para entender. Tu tampoco lloraste pero era porque no podías hacerlo. (llevabas años sin llorar era algo casi ajeno)

Después del funeral regresar a casa fue una extraña experiencia. Nunca habías notado lo grande que era hasta que tus padres no estaba allí para llenarla de calidez. Ayudaste a Karamatsu a tomar un baño y lo mandaste a dormir... a penas te quedaste solo te derrumbaste, el dolor en tu pecho era tanto que no te dejaba respirar y lloraste la perdida de tus padres con todo el dolor de tu corazón. Y mientras estabas luchando para recordar como respirar unas pequeñas manitas tomaron tu rostro levantándolo y te pusieron unos ridículos lentes oscuros en forma de estrella.

—Con estos lentes mágicos oniichan dejara de llorar. -te susurro Karamatsu con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, él se estaba conteniendo también. No es que no hubiera querido llorar durante el funeral, era que no quería que tu lloraras por verlo llorar.

—Ugh... -sin poder contener tu llanto lo abrazaste con fuerza y los dos lloraron juntos hasta caer dormidos.

Cuando despertaste al día siguiente sus pequeñas manitas se aferraban con fuerza a tus dedos, una extraña calidez se sentía en la habitación. Era cierto que ya no tenias la calidez de tus padres pero aun lo tenias a él y eso era más que suficiente.

Pero aun eras un desastre de persona ¿como ibas a ser un buen hermano para Karamatsu? Es por eso que después de una semana dejando tu orgullo de lado, fuiste hasta la casa de tu "mejor amigo" y plantándote frente a él le pediste.

—Enséñame a ser un buen hermano mayor.

—Waa Ichimatsu! ¡Déjamelo a mi!

Lo que no sabias es que Osomatsu era más idiota que tu para ser un buen hermano... pero ya lo irías descubriendo.

* * *

¿Que tal? *se escuchan grillos*

Si les gusta comenten. Va de comedia pero empezo muy dramatico.

Saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capitulo!

Espero que les siga gustando. -les deja pañuelos por si acaso-

Un buen hermano mayor.

 **Resumen:** Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

 **Advertencias:** — En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Seguro sera muy crack ya que hay leve OsoxIchi(?)

—No shota (esperara a que crezca (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Un buen hermano mayor.**

 ** _Lección 1. -Aléjate de él cuando estés molesto_**.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la muerte de tus padres y a pesar de que aun dolía demasiado como para hablar de ello creías que de a poco lo ibas superando. No era algo que pudieras olvidar como "Ah~ no recuerdo nada, que feliz soy~ " pero era algo con lo que tenias que vivir y eso era difícil aprenderlo.

Habias conseguido un trabajo en un restaurante familiar cerca de la escuela de Karamatsu, a pesar de que tus padres tenían dinero no es como si pudieras vivir para siempre de tu herencia. Además de que ya que no estudiabas necesitabas estar ocupado en algo para no deprimirte y tu hermanito había amenazado con dejarte fuera de la casa si seguías pasando todo el día con los gatos del callejón.

Tener la vida de un gato no era malo, se escuchaba tentador... pero tenias que cuidar de ese mocoso insoportable que era tu hermano. (Quisieras o no).

Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles, no te alcanzaba el tiempo para llevarlo a la escuela, encargarte de la comida e ir por él después. Te la pasabas frustrado porque la comida no era tan fácil de hacer como cuando le ayudabas (obligado) a tu madre y te enojabas más con Karamatsu porque te atacaba con preguntas innecesarias como "¿Mamá te enseño a hacer comida de verdad? ¿Esto es lo que le gustaba a papá? ¡¿Estabas jugando con los gatos otras ves?!

—¡Cállate de una vez! -Aunque no quisieras siempre terminabas gritándole y Karamatsu siempre retrocedía hasta que su espalda tocaba algún objeto solido. —Ve por tu chaqueta, saldremos a comer... -el solo ver la reacción que provocabas en tu hermanito te deban ganas de estamparte la cabeza contra la pared. No querías asustarlo y mucho menos hacerlo llorar (o traumarlo) pero no podías controlarte a veces.

"Aléjate de él cuando estés molesto"

—¿Porque?

—¿Como que porque? -se cruzo de brazos enarcando una ceja. —Eres muy hiriente cuando te sacan de tu zona de confort. ¿Como decirlo? Es como si hubiera una barrera entre tu y los demás... cuando alguien trata de cruzarla te pones super agresivo. ¡Y das más miedo! ¡Eres como un gato crispado! -te señalo. — ¡Exacto, exactamente como te estas poniendo ahora!

Habias terminado frunciendo el ceño, matándolo con la mirada, encorvado y con subiendo los hombros... Conteniendo te de darle un puñetazo.

—¡Mejora aléjate de todo el mundo cuando estés molesto! -lloriqueo.

Era lo que Osomatsu te había dicho cuando fuiste a pedirle consejos de como ser un buen hermano mayor. Te dio una lista extensa de cosas que un buen hermano mayor debería hacer. Ese tipo molesto que se había auto proclamado tu mejor amigo y que decía conocerte también te había dado un consejo demasiado extraño que empezabas a comprender. Una vez cuando estabas molesto arrojaste una foto al suelo, desde entonces todas las fotos habían desaparecido misteriosamente, incluso la foto familiar. Tu hermanito estaba siendo precavido contigo... o mejor dicho se cuidaba de ti.

Después de cenar algo donde Chibita (y después de ser regañado por él porque no alimentabas bien a Karamatsu) regresaste a tu casa. Ibas dos pasos por delante de tu hermano mientras pensabas en lo que Osomatsu te había dicho sobre lo de alejarse. Es por eso que casi por reflejo alejaste tu mano cuando Karamatsu acerco la suya.

Detuviste tu caminata porque él se quedo unos metros atrás viendo su mano.

—Oi, Karamatsu. ¿Estas bien?. -No te respondía nada y tampoco se movía ¿Que demonios quería que hicieras? — ¡Karamatsu! -lo llamaste de nuevo, él tenia esa expresión de nuevo. Como si le diera miedo el estar cerca de ti. Frustrado y molesto te acercaste y lo tomaste del brazo arrastrándolo hasta la casa, lo dejaste entrar y le ordenaste que se fuera a dormir para después azotar la puerta y salir de nuevo.

Tomaste tu teléfono solo para reventarle el tímpano a Osomatsu, gritándole que su consejo era pura mierda al igual que él. Te quedaste fuera de tu casa por una hora acariciando a un gatito que se te había acercado de pronto.

Y cuando regresaste Karamatsu ya estaba dormido. Al día siguiente estaba sonriendo como si nada así que supusiste que lo de alejarse era bueno... ¿no?

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Lección 2.-Pregúntale que tal le fue. (Con una gran sonrisa)**_

Desde hace unos días que Karamatsu tenía unas lineas rojas debajo de los ojos. Te preguntabas si era porque no dormía, pero cuando ibas a revisarlo por la noche él estaba durmiendo como roca. Te habían cambiado repentinamente de turno y aunque ahora era más fácil llevar a Karamatsu era más difícil recogerlo. Tenias el tiempo justo para llevarlo a casa asegurarte que comiera y volvías al trabajo. Para cuando llegabas él ya estaba dormido.

Y uno de esos días cuando lo llevaste su cuidador te detuvo para hablar contigo.

—He notado que últimamente Karamatsu no esta rindiendo como antes, estoy consciente de lo difícil que debe ser para él superar aun lo de sus padres pero a parte de eso ¿sabe que podría estarlo molestando?

—¿Eh? Pues no lo sé... -respondiste viendo al cuidador. ¿Era una chica o un chico? Su cabello rosa te dejaba confundido.

—Cuando hablan ¿no le ha comentado nada?

—Cuando hablamos... -Te quedaste de piedra en ese momento. ¡Ustedes ni siquiera hablaban! Porque "¿Quieres sopa de miso?" no contaba como hablar. El cuidador soltó una risita maliciosa.

—Vamos, se un buen hermano y preguntase lo... Si puedes, claro. Sino siempre se puede llamar a servicios sociales para que le busquen alguien que si este capacitado para cuidarlo~

—¡Ugh! -te preguntabas si le divertía amenazar a las personas así.

—Pero ya en serio... hablar con tu hermano no te matara. -asentiste. Antes de que te diera una tarjeta. —Hablar conmigo tampoco te matara. -se alejo antes de darte un guiño.

Ignorando al extraño cuidador/maestro de Karamatsu, que por cierto se llamaba Todomatsu (aprendiste su nombre para no llamarlo "el tipo ese") tenia razón. Tenias que hablar con Karamatsu. Cuando volviste a tu turno regular lo esperaste en casa, la vecina que también tenia un hijo en jardín de niños te hacia el favor de recogerlo por ti cuando tenias el turno de la mañana/tarde.

—¡Oniichan, estoy en casa!

—Bienvenido Karamatsu. -te plantaste frente a él. —¿C-como te fue hoy? -preguntaste forzándote a sonreír, lo cual era casi ajeno a ti y parecía que los músculos de tu cara no sabían que hacer por lo cual una mueca rara se apodero de tu expresión.

—¡Quieres matarme! -grito Karamatsu. ibas a preguntar porque pensaba eso cuando te señalo —¡Deja de sonreír, das miedo!

—¡Tu pequeño bastardo...! -gruñendo intentaste atraparlo y Karamatsu se echo a correr por toda la casa mientras lo seguías diciendo "¡Dime como estuvo tu maldito día!" Al final terminaste completamente agotado acostado en el suelo, Karamatsu reía como si hubieran estado jugando cuando en realidad querías golpearlo en serio. Cerraste los ojos estirando los brazos en el suelo, sentiste un poco de peso en tu pecho cuando tu hermano recargo su cabeza allí.

—¡Juguemos de nuevo mañana! -dijo con una sonrisa, llevaste tu mano hasta su cabello despeinandolo. —¡Mi cabello no!

—¿Que hiciste hoy? -preguntaste y te sorprendió la manera tan natural en la que lo dijiste.

Y al final él te contó todo lo que hizo. Aunque nada explicaba porque no estaba rindiendo en la escuela. Como sea lo de preguntarle como fue su día se te volvió una costumbre.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Lección 3. -Ayúdale con sus problemas. /Promete que no lo dejaras/ Duerme con él.**_

Debido a que se acercaba una tormenta el lugar donde trabajabas cerro más temprano de lo esperado. Pensaste en ir a donde Chibita, pero ya que estabas cerca de tu casa irías primero por Karamatsu. La casa estaba totalmente en silencio cuando entraste, había luz pero aun así se veía algo sombría.

De nuevo te invadía la sensacion de que tu casa era demasiado grande (como lo sentiste después del funeral). Fuiste a la habitación de Karamatsu pero él no estaba allí. Te dio un mini ataque de pánico cuando lo buscaste en el baño, en tu habitación y en la habitación de tus padres y no estaba. Ibas a ponerte a gritar como loco cuando escuchaste un ruido provenir del closet en la habitación de tus padres.

Al abrir la puerta te encontraste con Karamatsu... estaba llorando llamando a su mamá, mientras abrazaba la foto familiar que antes había escondido de ti. Se te hizo un nudo en la garganta. Por esa razón las marcas rojas en los ojos de tu hermano, por llorar tanto no rendía en la escuela (posible depresión) y aun así te sonreía todas las mañanas como si nada.

—¡Eres un idiota! -gritaste sintiéndote enojado contigo mismo. ¿como no lo habías visto antes? Apretaste los dientes antes de tomarlo del brazo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas te vieron con sorpresa mientras lo levantabas dejando la foto detrás. Lo envolviste en un abrazo aun sintiéndote enojado. a veces aun si estabas enojado no era bueno alejarse de él, eso lo aprendiste ese día.

—Todo lo que tengas que decir, dímelo. No necesitas esconder nada, porque... Soy tu hermano mayor y te ayudare en todo! -y de verdad lo sentías cuando lo dijiste, pero era vergonzoso decir eso aunque lo sintieras.

—Oniichan yo... -podías sentir sus pequeñas manos aferrándose con fuerza a tu ropa, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba entre tus brazos. — No quiero que me odies y me dejes solo... -su voz se quebró mientras continuaba llorando.

"No quiero que me odies y me dejes solo..."

Eso era seguro por cuando lo dejaste en casa cuando estabas molesto, cuando alejaste tu mano de la de él. Mierda,¡lo estabas haciendo todo mal!

—No te odio. -dijiste. —Y no voy a dejarte aun si estoy enojado. -le secaste las lagrimas con las mangas de tu chaqueta. —No me alejaran de ti, lo prometo. ¿Esta bien?

—¡Hum! -asintió tomando tu mano acariciándola con su rostro. ¡No era nada adorable! ¡No lo pensaste ni por un segundo, de verdad!

—¡Bueno ya! -le diste un golpecito en la frente (porque era un niño y no podías darle un puñetazo directo a la cara como hacías con Osomatsu.

Después de un baño ambos fueron a dormir, lo llevaste contigo a tu cama porque tenias que asegurarte de que durmiera.

—Buenas noches. -te dijo tomando tu mano mientras dormitaba. —Te quiero, oniichan.

Miraste en tu teléfono la lista de cosas que Osomatsu te había mandado (cosas que tenias que hacer si querías ser un buen hermano mayor)

"Dile que lo amas"

—Karamatsu... -Era difícil, te tomaste tu tiempo para escupirlo. —Te amo... ¿Karamatsu...? -pero él ya estaba dormido cuando lo dijiste, aun así lo ibas a tachar de la lista porque no creías poder volver a decirlo y mucho menos si el mocoso idiota y nada (quizá un poco) adorable estaba despierto.

Ser un buen hermano era más difícil de lo que pensaste.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **En el próximo capitulo aparecerá Ichiko Y Karako!**

 **#Típico que tu hermano da miedo sonriendo.**

 **XD ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron los capítulos anteriores!

Espero que les siga gustando.

En este capitulo aparecen algunas de las chicas de Osomatsu-san. (sus versiones chicas)

Un buen hermano mayor.

 **Resumen:** Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

 **Advertencias:** — En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Seguro sera muy crack ya que hay leve OsoxIchi(?)

—No shota (esperara a que crezca (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Un buen hermano mayor.**

 **Lección 4.-Siempre se el numero 1 para él /Se su favorito. (¡siempre, siempre dije!)**

Tus rodillas estaban temblorosas o ¿acaso eran tus manos sobre tus rodillas? Como sea lo único que sabias era que estabas temblando. Con la vista fija en el suelo sobre el cual estabas de rodillas y sin dejar de temblar te preguntaste.

¡¿Cuanto jodido tiempo libre tiene Osomatsu?!

Lo que te llevaba a preguntarte eso era que tu "mejor amigo" había mondado frente a ti una escena digna de una ambientación teatral donde el escenario fuese el interior de una iglesia. En pocas palabras había armado un confesionario, tomándose muy en serio su papel de sacerdote te obligo a ponerte de rodillas a su lado mientras decía.

—"Dime tus pecados, hijo mio"

Contuviste tus ganas de golpearlo directo en la cara porque estabas más preocupado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Bueno... es sobre mi... Karamatsu. -Osomatsu solo asintió haciendo un sonido de "hum, hum" —Es que anoche... bueno él...

—Hum, hum. -asintió de nuevo. —No te preocupes hijo mio, te absuelvo de todos tus pecados.

—¿Uh?

—No pudiste resistirlo ¿verdad? Si es tan adorable como lo eras tu en la primaria, ¡te entiendo totalmente!. -¿Uh? el que no entendías eras tu. —Bueno sinceramente pensé que ibas a esperar a que estuviera un poco mayor, no dejes que la ONU se entere de esto, ¡podrías ir a prisión!

—¿De que carajos estas hablando?

—¿Uh? ¿No le hiciste cosas inapropiadas a tu Karamatsu?

—¡No lo hice! -respondiste ofendido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera te has toqueteado pensando en...? -ni siquiera lo dejas terminar cuando ya le diste un puñetazo directo a la cara mientras gritabas. "¡No soy una mierda incestuosa como tu!"

Después de que se recuperara de el golpe Osomatsu te lanzo una mirada de indignación mientras frotaba su adolorida mejilla.

—¿Entonces que paso? ¿porque tienes esa cara de preocupación?

—Si, bueno... Ayer en la noche... -empezaste a contarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

* * *

Cuando llegaste con la cena lista (comprada en la tienda de conveniencia) Karamatsu tenia la cara recargada sobre una foto escolar.

—Hey, enano. -lo saludaste y levanto la cara sonriéndote.— ¿Que hiciste hoy?

—Bienvenido, oniichan. ¡Nada, nada de nada! -y lo decía tan feliz que te hacia sonreír como idiota por unos segundos.

Borraste esa sonrisa antes de que Karamatsu la notara y acomodaste la mesa antes de ir con él al baño para lavarse las manos. Karamatsu era pequeñito como para alcanzar por si solo el lavamanos así que tenias que levantar lo para que pudiera lavarse las manos. Lo cargaste como siempre sentándolo en tu pierna para que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer, entonces lo viste hacia abajo. Desde otro angulo no lo habrías notado pero estabas cerca para ver su cuello, una marca roja estaba en donde se unían su hombro y su cuello.

—Ka...Karamatsu ¿Que es esta marca? -pasaste tus dedo por la marca roja y la pálida piel de Karamatsu se puso de gallina.

—Gwaa, Oniichan ¡tienes las manos frías! -volteo su carita hacia ti, frunciendo el ceño pero haciendo un puchero. No era nada adorable. Bueno si lo era, era demasiado adorable como para seguir cerca de él. Así que de idiota lo dejaste caer mientras retrocedías.

"¡Aléjate de mi, satanás!" Pero solo lograste que Karamatsu se aferrara con fuerza a tu pierna y no te soltara por un buen rato.

—¿Y entonces? ¿que te paso en el cuello? -preguntaste durante la cena.

—Una niña me mordió. -Y lo decía como si nada, te preguntabas si era común que los niños se mordieran de esa manera. Y entonces te fijaste mejor en tu hermanito. Le tomaste por la muñeca y le levantaste la manga de la sudadera azul que estaba usando. Más mordidas...

—Karamatsu, haz Banzai. -le ordenaste y lo hizo sin reclamar.

—¡Banzai! -y cuando levanto los brazos le sacaste la sudadera encontrándote con una lineas de mordidas que iba desde su muñeca hasta su hombro.

— ¿Esto también te lo hizo esa mocosa? -Karamatsu asintió diciendo "Sip" Frunciste ligeramente el ceño —¿Porqué dejas que te haga esto?!

—Porque... -lo pensó unos segundos antes de sonreír. —Ella me gusta.

"Ella me gusta" "me gusta" Sus palabras se repitieron en tu cabeza como el eco por unos minutos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bueno, ella siempre esta conmigo y me gusta mucho. Y si ella quiere morderme esta bien porque ¡me gusta mucho! -y lo golpeaste en la cara, no querías hacerlo pero tu mano se movió sola. Solo querías que dejara de decir que ella le gustaba.

Osomatsu volvía a comportarse como idiota, haciendo ese ruido estúpido "hum, hum". Te le quedaste viendo fijo hasta que dejo de sonreír como idiota y se escondió detrás de la cama.

—Entonces, estas celoso. -lo fulminaste con la mirada. —¡No me veas así! ¡Tienes tus motivos!

—¿Que mierda quieres decir?

—Bueno, si no eres la persona que más le gusta a Karamatsu ¡entonces eres un mal hermano!. -te quedaste de piedra. —Oh, pobre Ichimatsu, lo único que tienes es a tu hermanito y vas a perderle por culpa de una niña.

—¡No quiero eso! -y de verdad que no lo querías, pero decirlo en voz alta era vergonzoso así que golpeaste de nuevo a Osomatsu solo porque si.

—¡Pero deja de golpearme, idiota! -te grito frotando su adolorida mejilla y te disculpaste a regañadientes. —Esta bien, yo también estaría preocupado si alguien tratara de robarme el numero uno en el corazón de mi hermanito.

—¿Es algo tan importante...?

—¡Claro que si! si tu hermanito no te quiere eres un mal hermano, ¡mal hermano, mal hermano! Te vas a quedar solo para toda tu vida. -de nuevo te quedaste de piedra.

—¿Que debería hacer?

—No te preocupes, Osomatsu-sensei-sama te ayudara! -sonrió amplio señalándose con el pulgar. —Solo has exactamente lo que yo te diga.

—Mm... -tenias un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Soltaste el humo con frustración antes de darle otra fumada a tu cigarrillo. Una mujer gorda y fea te veía como si te quisiera matar, "No puede fumar fuera de la escuela" te dijo y te echaste el humo en la cara antes de dar una ultima fumada a tu cigarrillo.

Tiraste el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagaste pisándolo. Aun quedaba la mitad era casi un desperdicio, pero no quería problemas con la jefa del comité de madres metiches.

Estabas nervioso, repasabas mentalmente el plan de lo que harías. Y entonces la campana sonó y caminaste de manera mecánica hacia la puerta. Un montón de niños con sus tontas batas azules, pero pudiste reconocer a tu hermano de inmediato aunque iba de la mano de una niña igual de pequeña que él. (Karamatsu era muy pequeñito para su edad, por eso lo llamabas "enano")

Pusiste atención a la niña, de cabello corto hasta arriba de los hombros, llevaba un broche en el cabello con la figura de un gatito amarillo. Inexpresiva... al menos eso se veía ya que tu hermano sonreía como idiota.

—Jeje que lindo. -Espera no, eso no. Agitaste la cabeza, tenias que concentrarte. —¡Hey, Karamatsu!

—¡Oniichan! -sus ojitos se iluminaron al verte, o eso te pareció... Soltó la mano de la niña para abrazar tu pierna —¡Hola!

—¿Quien es ella?- (no la fulmines con la mirada, es solo una niña...) pensaste.

—Ella es Ichiko. -dijo Karamatsu, dejo de abrazarte para ir a abrazarla a ella. La niña apretó los parpados cuando Karamatsu froto sus mejillas. —Ella es la que me gusta.

¡Y te lo decía en tu cara el maldito mocoso! Tu pobre corazón de hermano mayor sufría.

—¿Sera que pudo hablar un minuto contigo Ichiko? A solas... -preguntaste forzándote a sonreír, la niña asintió y Karamatsu la soltó de mala gana.

Fueron hacia un lado de la puerta donde estabas seguro que tu hermano no los escucharía. Te pusiste de cuclillas para ver a Ichiko a los ojos. Te recordaba a alguien...

—¿Que quieres? -pregunto sosteniéndote la mirada, no parecía nada intimidada. (y eso que la estabas viendo feo)

—Escucha... -en automático repetiste las palabras de Osomatsu. —Karamatsu es lo más importante en mi vida, así que aléjate de él perra.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy diciendo que no le entregare a Karamatsu ni a ti ni a nadie, él es mio. Aun si tu le gustas... -Ichiko te interrumpió.

—Él dice eso porque somos amigos. Todomatsu-sensei nos enseño que "gustar" significa "agradar" que es cuando alguien te cae bien. Entonces yo le gusto porque soy su amiga y el me gusta porque somos amigos.

Te lo explico con una naturalidad impropia de una niña de su edad. Y asentiste como idiota. Luego te avergonzaste y te sentiste como un verdadero idiota. ¡Que vergonzoso! habías quedado como un idiota frente a una pequeña niña (sin contra que la llamaste "perra"). ¡Que vergüenza!

— Lo siento ¡Solo olvídalo! -dijiste de manera apresurada poniéndote de pie, Ichiko asintió acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Eres raro igual que Karamatsu. -querías preguntarle que le hacia decir que tu hermano era raro, pero no podías verla a la cara y hablarle era incomodo.

—¿Donde esta Karamatsu? -preguntaste al no encontrarlo en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

—Ah... mi hermana esta hablando con él. -señalo hacia donde una mujer joven tomaba de los hombros a tu hermanito. Ambos se acercaron justo para escuchar.

—¡Y aléjate de Ichiko, ella es mía! -Ah, eso te sonaba familiar.

—¡Karako, basta! -la inexpresiva expresión de Ichiko cambio mientras su rostro se volvía completamente rojo.

—¿Ichiko? ¿cuanto tiempo llevas allí? Solo estoy hablando con tu novio. -un tic en tu ceja y en la de Ichiko se hizo presente cuando menciono la palabra "novio"

—¡Karamatsu es mi amigo. Dios deja de avergonzarme! -la niña seguía roja como la grana. — ¡Te odio! ¡Karako, idiota! -Y salio corriendo y la otra chica fue tras ella. Gritando "¡Ichiko, espera!"

Karamatsu y tu tenían la misma expresión de no saber que carajos pasaba allí.

—Menos mal que no eres una chica, no sabría que hacer si hicieras eso. -dijiste despeinando a Karamatsu

—¡Waa mi cabello no! -se quejo tratando de quitar la mano de su cabello. Le tomaste la mano y caminaron hacia su casa. —Oniichan ¿que significa "castar"? La hermana de Ichiko dijo que me iba a Castar si seguía cerca de Ichiko.

Seguro que había dicho "castrar" y Karamatsu había entendido mal. Negaste diciendo que era algo sin importancia y continuaron su camino. Hasta que recordaste lo siguiente que había dicho Osomatsu que tenias que hacer (aunque no sabias porque continuabas haciendo lo que ese idiota decía) Te detuviste llamando a tu hermano, Karamatsu te vio fijamente.

—Karamatsu... Te amo...

—¡¿Eh?! -Su cara se volvió completamente roja en menos de dos segundos. ¡No era nada lindo! Nada, nada lindo. —Es...

—¿Es?

—¡¿Estas drogado?! -pregunto Karamatsu señalándote, frunciste el ceño tomando su pequeño rostro con una mano apretaste sus mejillas mientras sonreías.

—¿Eh? ¿Que dices Kusomatsu? ¿Piensas que estoy drogado solamente porque te dijo que te quiero? ¿quieres morir acaso? Podría aplastarte justo ahora! -usaste el tono de delincuente juvenil que usabas en la secundaria.

—¡No! -lloriqueo, unas pequeñas lagrimas llenando sus ojos mientras seguías apretando sus mejillas. —Yo también te amo, Ichimatsu oniichan.

—¡...! -y lo soltaste alejándote de él.

No era nada lindo, no era nada lindo en lo absoluto. Tal ves si seguías repitiéndolo empezarías a creer que de verdad no era nada lindo.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Extra. -Ichiko tiene ¿dos mamis?.**

—Entonces todo fue idea de Osoko. -le explicabas a Karamatsu que estaba sentado a un lado de ti picoteando la arena con una pequeña pala de color azul. —Lo siento.

—Hum. -Karamatsu asintió. —Mi hermano también te dijo cosas raras. Y dice que lo siente.

—Esta bien. -acariciaste al peluche de gatito que te había dado Osoko como disculpas por haber mandado a tu hermana a hablar con Karamatsu.

—¡Pero eres genial Ichiko, tienes dos mamis! -dijo tu amigo sonriendo amplio. En cambio tu arrugaste las cejas.

—¿Eh? ¡Osoko no es mi mamá!

—Pero ella es como tu mami. ¿No? -negaste pero el idiota continuo hablando. — Ella te cepilla el cabello y te compra ropa bonita, te hace comida rica y te protege de tipos que dan miedo. ¡Ella es tu mami!

—Pero... -lo pensaste un poco, bueno Osoko si hacia todo eso por ti (y un montón de cosas más) —Pero ella esta enojada conmigo siempre que llega de trabajar...y me dice que no la llame "Osoko" pero ese es su nombre.

—Entonces dile algo bonito, llámala mami. -y te preguntabas si ese molesto niño tenia brillitos incluidos, porque parecía brillar justo ahora.

Cuando estabas en tu casa Osoko llego. Tu hermana acababa de irse y ella parecía estar agotada del trabajo. Se quito las zapatillas mientras lloriqueaba porque le dolían los pies. A penas te vio sonrió.

—Oh, Ichiko. ¡Estoy en casa!

—Bi... bienvenida a casa, mami... -susurraste y Osoko abrió los ojos como platos. Y aunque quisiste alejarte de ella de inmediato te atrapo en un abrazo mientras lloriqueaba. Incluso llamo a tu hermana por teléfono, todo sin soltarte. Era como un pulpo abrazador.

"Karako, Ichiko me llamo mami. ¿Que debería hacer? ¡Estoy tan feliz que voy a morir!" Simplemente la dejaste hacer lo que se le diera la gana por una vez.

Y al día siguiente mientras se suponía debían dibujar Karamatsu se acerco a ti. Y le contaste lo que había pasado con Osoko.

—Y Osoko continuo llorando hasta que Karako llego. Se la paso abrazándome todo el tiempo, fue incomodo... Todo porque la llame "mami" como me dijiste.

—¿Y? ¿Como se sintió? -pregunto Karamatsu viéndote fijamente, odiabas cuando te veía así. Te ponía nerviosa.

—Se sintió asqueroso. -respondiste dándole una palmada en la frente. ¡Era la ultima vez que le hacías caso a ese idiota!

Secretamente estabas muy feliz con el resultado, pero no lo dirías.

* * *

¿Que tal?

XD espero que les guste.

#No Dejes que la Onu se entere. -frases inmortales de Osomatsu-sensei-sama(?)

#¡No es nada lindo!

¡Nos leemos pronto, Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron los capítulos anteriores!

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Me pone feliz que les guste.

Gracias a: LaV3nus6 , NATMAN98, Deni Senyu, catorceuno y Karymatsu por comentar el capitulo anterior.

Este capitulo es sobre Karamatsu~ Karamatsu y sus inquietudes XD Espero que les guste.

 **Resumen:** Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

 **Advertencias:** — En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Seguro sera muy crack ya que hay leve OsoxIchi(?)

—No shota (esperara a que crezca (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Un buen hermano mayor.**

 **Karamatsu aprende algo nuevo 1.**

—Soy Karamatsu Matsuno, tengo casi cuatro años. ¡C-cuando sea grande quiero ser la esposa de oniichan! -fue lo que dijiste cuando te presentaste en clase. Algunos compañeros se rieron, otros parecían sorprendidos, algunos pocos no tenían idea de que era un "oniichan" o un "esposa". ciertamente en ese entonces tu tampoco sabias lo que era ser esposa de alguien. ¡Pero sonaba genial!

Había pasado un año y algunos meses desde que te presentaste frente a la clase, algunas cosas habían cambiado últimamente, tus padres ahora estaban en el cielo, o eso te había dicho tu hermano. Al principio fue difícil entenderlo, tu corazón dolía porque querías abrazarlos y decirles que los querías pero ellos ya no estaban. Te sentías muy solo sin ellos, necesitabas a tu mami y papi más de lo que querías aparentar.

¡Pero tenias a tu hermano!

Y tu hermano era genial, te cuidaba mucho a su manera y te hablaba mucho a su manera y... te asustaba a su manera. Era raro, muy malo, malhumorado, fastidioso, era como el tipo malo de las caricaturas... ¡pero te encantaba! ¡Era genial a su manera rara!

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que entraste al jardín de niños, ahora eras un poco más alto y podías ir al baño por tu cuenta. También podías escribir algunas letras y sabias leer (eso creías tú), habías aprendido los nombres de los colores, las estaciones del año, los días de las semana y podías recortar sin salir de la linea (lo cual era todo un logro para alguien de jardín de niños). Tenias un montón de amigos en tu clase y algunos de otras clases también eran tus amigos, eras popular entre las niñas por alguna razón que aun desconocías y habías descubierto algo que nadie te había dicho.

¡Las niñas no tenían esa cosa que los niños tenían abajo! ¿alguien se los había quitado? ¡Pobres niñas!

Tenias tus dudas, pero antes de preguntarle al profesor preferiste hablarlo directamente con la persona a la que accidentalmente habías visto.

—¿Me dejas ver debajo de tu falda? -preguntaste muy seriamente.

—¿Eh...? ¿Q-que estas diciendo? -ella parecía enojada arrugando las cejas de esa forma, sin embargo su cara estaba roja. —No quiero.

—Vamos Ichiko, sera rápido.

—¡Dije que no quiero, aléjate! ¡Si intentas algo voy a pegarte! -y cuando trataste de ver ella te pateo y se lanzo sobre ti. Por alguna razón te mordió hasta que te hizo sangrar.

No solo no tenían "pipi" sino que eran agresivas, las mujeres daban miedo!

Todomatsu-sensei fue el encargado de limpiar las mordidas de Ichiko. Ella estaba molesta contigo pero aun así se quedo a tu lado para que no estuvieras solo.

—Dios. ¿Se puede saber porque estaban peleando?

—Quería ver si Ichiko tenia o... es diferente a los niños. -dijiste con un puchero y Todomatsu-sensei empezó a reírse.

Al parecer y según lo que dijo tu sensei, los niños y las niñas eran un poco diferentes después de todo. Pero no había nada de malo con ser diferentes. Aunque si, no deberías pedirle a ninguna niña ver debajo de su ropa, pero con los niños estaba bien. ¿De verdad estaba bien?

Todomatsu-sensei parecía pedírselo a muchos hombres, parecía algo bueno de hacer. ¡Deberías pedirle a tu hermano que te dejara verlo desnudo! Ah, mejor no... tu hermano daba miedo.

—Ahora hagan las paces, yo puedo darme cuenta que ustedes se gustan mucho, así que no deberían pelear por cosas así.

—¿Que significa "gustar"? -pregunto Ichiko, también querías hacerlo pero ella había ganado en preguntar así que solo esperaste a lo que Todomatsu-sensei fuese a decir.

—Em... C-cuando te gusta alguien quiere decir que te agrada y te hace muy feliz estar cerca de esa persona. Y solo quieres pasar tiempo con las personas que te gustan. Algo así.

—¡waa! ¡Ichiko, me gustas! -dijiste de inmediato, ella era con la que mejor te llevabas de todos tus amigos. Querías estar con ella siempre (porque era tu amiga)

—Tú también... m-me gustas. -dijo, de inmediato la abrazaste. ¡Eso la hizo feliz! Pensabas abrazarla todos los días.

Aun tenias algunas dudas sobre las niñas, pero podías preguntarle a tu hermano otro día.

* * *

 **Karamatsu aprende algo nuevo 2.**

Karamatsu Matsuno, Clase tigre (3°) del jardín de niños. Edad 5 años, aunque tu hermano piensa que tienes 6 años y que eres muy enano para tu edad. Nunca has tratado de corregirlo, después de todo es tu hermano mayor y el siempre es cool.

Acabas de aprender la palabra "cool" y querías usarla en una oración.

"Mi hermano mayor es muy cool"

Y ese día aprendiste más cosas.

Tu hermano iba a llegar un poco tarde por ti, por suerte la guardería de la escuela estaba en funcionamiento otra vez ahora que la madre de Ichiko había regresado a ser maestra. Su nombre era Choroko o algo así, era una mujer muy bonita y amable, te gustaba mucho.

Pero sin duda tu favorito seguía siendo Todomatsu-sensei. Cada vez que tenias oportunidad te le pegabas como chicle, a él no parecía molestarle, siempre te trataba bien y las palmaditas que te daba en la cabeza no dolía como las que te daba tu hermano. ¡Definitivamente te gustaba Todomatsu-sensei!

Cuando tu hermano iba tarde por ti y tenias que quedarte en la guardería ibas a donde sea que Todomarsu fuese, allí estabas junto a él mientras estaba tirado en el arenero de la escuela. Estaba lloriqueando desde hace unos minutos así que te sentaste a hacer castillos de arena mientras dejaba de llorar.

—Definitivamente los hombres son de lo peor, los odio a todos. -se quejo y tu asentiste. —Solo porque son algo atractivos se creen con el derecho de darle alas a las personas y luego salen con sus "Ah, lo siento. En realidad soy heterosexual y solo quería probar" ¿Que carajos? ¡Eres un marica, eres un marica de closet! ¡Dios, ¿porque siempre me gustan los idiotas?!

—Sensei, si sigue llorando va a convertir el arenero en una piscina.

—"Ah, resulta que me gustan más las mujeres" ¿Porque carajos me lo dices después de tener sexo? Espero que te mueras mil veces maldito hijo de puta! -continuo lloriqueando haciéndose bolita sobre la arena. —¡Todos son unos idiotas!

—Sensei, no debería estar llorando así por un idiota. -dijiste dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, tu cuidador levanto el rostro para verte. Estaba mojado en llanto. Por suerte tu tenias un pañuelo así que le secaste las lagrimas poniendo toda tu concentración en ello.

—Justo ahora te ves super maduro, Karamatsu. -dijo Todomatsu riendo, dejaste de fruncir el ceño y sonreíste.— Porque ¿aun sigues aquí?

—Porque... Todomatsu -sensei esta llorando y no me gusta ver llorar a las personas que me gustan.

—¡Karamatsu... ! -en menos de un segundo ya estabas entre sus brazos. —¡Si tuvieras 13 años más serias perfecto para mi! si tan solo hubiéramos tenido la misma edad, hubiéramos perdido la virginidad juntos y hubiera sido perfecto!

—¿Que es "virginidad"? -preguntaste y de inmediato el cuerpo de tu cuidador se puso rígido. Parecía nervioso.

—B-bueno, es algo que todos tienen hasta que lo pierden... excepto si son como tu hermano, entonces son vírgenes de por vida. Jaja olvídalo, no es nada importante.

—Es algo que se pierde... Yo puedo ayudarle a buscar la suya. -Todomatsu contuvo la risa.

—No, no, es imposible. Cuando se pierde ya no se recupera, por eso... deberías hacerlo con alguien a quien ames. No como yo, ¡él era un verdadero idiota! -de nuevo se tiro a lloriquear al arenero.

—Atsushi-sensei lo va a regañar. -dijiste cruzando los brazos, tu cuidador se puso de pie de inmediato. Como si lo hubieras invocado el susodicho apareció.

—Karamatsu Matsuno, tu hermano te busca en la puerta.

—Nos vemos mañana, Todomatsu-sensei. -le dejaste tu pañuelo y le diste un abrazo antes de irte.

—¿eh? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Un niño te estaba consolando? Yo podría consolarte si quieres Totty, traeré mi auto y...

—Púdrete tu y tu maldito auto Atsushi.

¡Ellos parecían llevarse bien! Te preguntabas si eran amigos o algo así ya que Atsushi-sensei había abrazado a Todomatsu-sensei para cuando los perdiste de vista.

—¡Ichimatsu-niichan! -a penas viste a tu hermano te lanzaste a abrazarlo, a cambio te dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Hola enano. ¿que hiciste hoy? -pregunto tu hermano, frotaste tu rostro contra su mano.

—¡Ichimatsu-niichan, perdamos la virginidad juntos! -dijiste viendolo fijamente, tu hermano mayor te golpeo la frente. —¡Ouch!

Te quejaste y lloriqueaste, pero... Si te había pegado a ti ¿porque era él quien estaba sangrando?

—¡oniichan, tu nariz esta sangrando! -buscaste en tus bolsillos, pero ya no tenias pañuelos. Se los habías dado todos a tu sensei.

—¡Solo cállate y vamos, Kusomatsu! -te regaño y camino por delante de ti. Aun así podías ver sus orejas rojas desde donde estabas.

Una mueca rara se dibujo en tu rostro. Ese día también habías aprendido que tu hermano se veía adorable cuando estaba rojo. Querías verlo así un montón de veces.

* * *

#Un maestro como totty.

#Los inicios de Karamatsu acosador(?)

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos pronto, saludos~


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron los capítulos anteriores!

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Me pone feliz que les guste. Tengo una pregunta que hacerle sobre Atsushi y Todomatsu asi que vean las notas finales por favor.

Gracias a: DeniSplash, LaV3nus6, Moi, NATMAN98, catorceuno, Kirien-chan , BioWarrior, nehabro, AnyGro, karinio y AlexHollow-801. por comentar el capitulo anterior.

Este fic algún día tendrá un avance entre Ichi y Kara. Pero a su debido momento. Espero desarrollarlo bien para cuando llegue el tiempo. Por ahora todo es "oniichan, oniichan. sere tu esposa cuando crezca y esas cosas XD"

 **Resumen:** Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

 **Advertencias:** — En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Seguro sera muy crack ya que hay leve OsoxIchi(?)

—No shota (esperara a que crezca (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Un buen hermano mayor.**

 **Lección 5 .-No dejes que se vuelva un niño grande antes de tiempo.**

Últimamente tenias un pequeño problema con Karamatsu, más que un problema era más algo como una molestia respecto a él. Aunque poco a poco y quizás muy lentamente, el mocoso estaba cambiando. De repente un día llegaste del trabajo y te encontraste con que ya había aprendido a usar la lavadora.

Desde luego la primera vez que intento lavar su ropa él solo termino llenando el cuarto de lavado de espuma hasta el techo, también paso la segunda vez y la tercera vez hasta que le enseñaste como se hacia. La cuarta vez lo hizo bien por su cuenta.

También cuando era más pequeño iba hasta ti cada vez que quería ir al baño. Aun cuando se asustaba con tu mirada de odio cuando te interrumpía, eventualmente terminaba yendo solo y cuando regresaba con su expresión de orgullo decía.

"Pude ir yo solito" a lo que tu respondías. "ah, que bien ¿te aplaudo o que demonios quieres?"

Sus ojitos brillaban mientras decía. "Karamatsu quiere aplausos, por favor" y tu le estampabas en la cara lo que tuvieras a la mano.

De pronto había dejado de insistir en decirte que había ido solito, fue algo que extrañaste con el tiempo.

Pero ahora estaba pasando de nuevo y era algo peor que aprender a usar la lavadora o dejar de avisar que ira al baño. Cuando llegaste ese día del trabajo Karamatsu te recibió.

—Bienvenido a casa, nii-san.

—¿Eh? Estoy en...casa. -respondiste algo extrañado.

¿Nii-san? ¿Que había pasado con el oniichan? ¡¿Donde estaba el "oniichan" que tanto te gustaba?!

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la tienda de conveniencia por la cena? -te pregunto mientras él solo se ponía los zapatos para salir y guardaba el dinero para la comida en su bolsillo. —Si estas cansado puedo ir yo solo.

—No, iré contigo. P-por cierto Karamatsu. ¿Que hiciste hoy? -preguntaste mientras salias, pero antes de que cerraras con llave él ya lo había hecho.

—Nada. -respondió simplemente.

Habia algo raro. ¿Donde quedaba su usual y animada charla? Nunca sabias exactamente de que estaba hablando pero siempre te contaba hasta a lo que le había sabido el desayuno. sin embargo ese "nada" ¿Que debías hacer tu con ese simple "nada"?

Permanecieron callados, más que nada porque no sabias que decir. ¿Y si intentabas tomar su mano o algo?. No, no... con la cara que tenias ahora seguro parecerías un secuestrador de niños.

Quizá Karamatsu siendo idiota como era (según tu), no podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba al rededor de él. Desde que el pequeño mocoso empezó a caminar a penas se alejaba tres pasos de la persona que lo cuidaba (ya fuera tú, mamá o papá) y ya había un pervertido tratando de llevárselo o respirandole al oído.

Recordabas especialmente la vez en la que cuando tenia recién cuatro años fuiste a recogerlo después de la escuela. Se veía tan adorable con esa linda bata azul, fue lo que pensaste ya que era la primera vez que lo veías con el uniforme. Querías tomarle una foto para el recuerdo así que buscaste tu celular en tus bolsillos, pero cuando levantaste la mirada a donde debería estar Karamatsu este ya no estaba.

Lo encontraste a la vuelta de la esquina con un tipo hablándole.

"Eres tan lindo ¿estas perdido? ¿lo estas? ¿quieres venir a mi casa?" -le preguntaba y para colmo el pedazo de imbécil lo estaba tocando. ¡A tu pequeño y adorable hermano!

No tardaste ni dos segundos en correr hacia ellos y patear directo a la cara a ese pervertido. Mientras gritabas

"¡Aleja tus manos de mi adorable hermanito!" o algo asi.. y gracias a ello Karamatsu se paso todo el camino viéndote con esos brillitos incluidos que tenia a veces.

Lo peor de todo es que no fue la única vez, cada que se separaba unos pasos de ti ya había un pervertido tratando de llevárselo.

Tenias que tener tus ojos sobre él.

Una vez que entraron a la tienda Karamatsu fue por una canasta. Le diste su espacio, suficiente para que no pensara que lo estabas acosando pero no suficiente para que alguien lo interceptara. Se veía tan lindo escogiendo entre una manzana y otra. Te recordaba a tu madre cuando tomo dos paquetes de carne y se puso a compararlos, se veía tan adulto.

Al otro lado de la tienda un niño de la edad de Karamatsu lloraba de manera escandalosa. "Yo no quiero una barra de chocolate, oniichan tonto!" o algo por el estilo, su hermano parecía desesperado porque no podía calmarlo. Waa, menos mal que tu Karamatsu no era así, los niños de su edad definitivamente eran odiosos. Espera, ese niño iba a la clase de Karamatsu, lo supiste cuando tu hermano se le acerco para calmarlo y que dejara de llorar.

—Que complicado es tratar con los enanos ¿no? -te pregunto el desesperado hermano, se veía más pequeño que tu. Te limitaste a asentir. —¿Ya estas mejor? -le pregunto apretando las mejillas de su hermanito, el chiquillo le dio un manotazo.

Y de pronto los dos estaban felices. ¿Estaban drogados o que? Querías que Karamatsu sonriera también así que levantaste tus dos dedos indices y le apretaste las mejillas.

—Kyaa... -hizo un ruido extraño cuando le apretaste las mejillas, apretó los parpados un momento mientras se ruborizaba y después te vio fijamente mientras sus ojitos brillaban. Joder, ¡se veía tan lindo! Debería ser un delito verse así de adorable cuando te apretaban las mejillas.

Te cubriste el rostro con las manos. No, no. ¡Aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza!

Era Kusomatsu y por lo tanto NO era NADA adorable.

Cuando te quitaste las manos de la cara tu hermanito no estaba frente a ti. Lo buscaste por la tienda encontrando en la sección de revistas, había un tipo frente a él.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Estas solito? ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? -Ugh, de nuevo. Te preparaste para patear al pervertido directo a la cara cuando notaste que lo conocías.

—Osomatsu. -aun asi lo pateaste en la rodilla para que perdiera el equilibrio y hiciera distancia. —Deja de molestar a mi hermanito. -gruñiste, escondiendo a Karamatsu detrás de ti.

—¡Oh, Ichimatsu! ¡No tenias que haberme golpeado así! ¡Eres malvado! -se quejo antes de ponerse de pie. Lo tomaste del brazo y lo alejaste de Karamatsu, cuidando que nadie más se le acercara.

—Con razón se me hacia conocido. Se parece a ti. Ahh~ nuestros hermosos años de jardín de niños. No me acuerdo, pero tengo fotos... -dejaste que Osomatsu continuara con su platica de "sus años hermosos" y le pusiste atención a Karamatsu.

—Nii-san. ¿podemos comprar esto? -dijo mostrando algo que parecía sales de baño. Asentiste.

—Espera, espera. -Osomatsu te tomo por los hombros. —¿Nii-san? ¿Te llamo Nii-san?

—P-por alguna razón empezó a llamarme así hace un rato. -susurraste.

—No, esto es lo peor que puede pasar. -parecía serio y esto te puso nervioso. —¿No lo entiendes Ichimatsu? Primero cambiara el oniichan por el "nii-san" y luego sera "Aniki" y luego "anta" te perderá todo el cariño, serán como dos extraños.

Parecía que hablaba por experiencia.

—¿Que debería hacer? -una parte de ti se preguntaba porque seguías haciéndole caso a ese tipo, ninguno de sus consejos había funcionado ¿o si?

—Jeje, déjamelo a mi. -te dijo Osomatsu sonriendo amplio. ¿Que planeaba?

Después de comprar todo lo que Karamatsu había puesto en la canasta los tres salieron de la tienda y eran "los tres" porque Osomatsu se había pegado a ti por alguna razón. Karamatsu caminando a tu lado no dejaba de ver a dirección de Osomatsu.

—¿El señor viene con nosotros? -pregunto Karamatsu deteniendo su caminata, contuviste la risa al ver que Osomatsu fruncía el ceño al ser llamado "señor".

—No soy ningún señor. -osomatsu dijo. —Yo, soy la novia de Ichimatsu. -dicho esto paso sus brazos por tus hombros abrazándote. Ibas a alejarlo pero en ese momento el idiota que se hacia llamar tu mejor amigo te estampo un beso en los labios. Te crispaste como un gato, ibas a darle un puñetazo pero la mirada burlona de Osomatsu señalando a tu hermano te hizo ver a Karamatsu.

Tenia el ceño fruncido y los pequeños puños cerrados. Era raro porque parecía enojado y nunca habías visto a Kusomatsu enojado.

—¡Aléjate de oniichan, solo yo puedo ser su novia! -Aah~ volvías a ser "oniichan", se sentía tan bien. Espera ¿Que?

—Ah, ¿de verdad? -osomatsu se cruzo de brazos.-

—Es verdad y seré la esposa de oniichan también. ¡Él es mio así que aléjate de él, perra!

Pff. Osomatsu contuvo la risa. ¿Donde había aprendido eso? ah, si... tu se lo habías dicho a su mejor amiga. Que vergonzoso.

—waa, me rindo. -tu amigo levanto los brazos. —Quedatelo. -le dijo a Karamatsu y después te lanzo una mirada que parecía decir "De nada~" Y se fue.

Karamatsu siguió haciendo pucheros por todo el camino de regreso a casa. Aunque a mitad del camino hizo lo que más temprano no, te tomo la mano.

—La próxima vez podría ir yo solo. -sugirió Karamatsu dejándote abrir la puerta.

Ir solo. Había un gran problema con eso. Los pervertidos.

¿Que demonios tenia ese mocoso? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de la estúpida risa que tenia? O de lo odiosa que era su voz, ni de esos extraños ojos azul oscuro que te recordaban al cielo justo antes de anochecer, o en como su pequeña nariz se arrugaba cuando sonreía amplio. Era el niño más feo que habías visto en toda tu vida, y era algo raro ya que se parecía a ti de pequeño.

¿Y si cuando creciera se volvía como tu? si empezaba a volverse solitario y callado... si iba a dejar de alegrarse por todo y de sonreír como idiota solo con verte... si dejaba de ser todo lo que amabas cuando creciera.

Te aterraba eso. Te aterraba tanto que lo atrapaste en un abrazo a penas ese pensamiento cruzo tu mente.

—¡Waa! ¿Que...? -su cuerpo se tenso entre tus brazos antes de que buscara la manera de liberar un poco sus pequeños brazos para pasarlos por tu cuello.

—Por favor no crezcas. -pediste apretándolo un poco más.

—Pero... tengo que crecer para convertirme en tu esposa. -dijo restregando su mejilla con la tuya. —Y para perder la virginidad juntos.

Nariz, no sangres ahora. Lo dejaste ir solo para contener la hemorragia. Era por el calor, si, si, debía ser por eso.

—Tu cara esta roja, oniichan. -Karamatsu parecía querer sonreír y a la vez no, dibujando una mueca rara en su rostro.

Tal vez estaba bien dejarlo crecer un poquito.

 ** _[Más tarde esa noche]_**

—Ah, olvide decirte. -Karamatsu interrumpió antes de que te quedaras dormido. —Ya que aceptaste casarte conmigo y para asegurarme que nadie se te acerque...Of course, Voy a comprare un cinturón de castidad, para preservar tú pureza. -lo golpeaste en la cara con la almohada.

—¿Quien demonios te enseña esas cosas?

—Todomatsu-sensei~ También me dijo que si metes tus dedos en tu *****(censurado) se siente realmente bien!

—Ughh... -ibas a matar a ese tipo cuando lo vieras.

* * *

 **Lección 6. -Los niños deben saber su información de contacto.**

Lo ibas a dejar crecer un poco, eso pensaste. Pero tampoco es como si pudieras frenar su crecimiento solo porque te gustaba verlo pequeñito y te recordaba a un gatito. Ibas a ser un buen hermano y le ibas a demostrar que él podía hacer lo que quisiera... Lo ibas a dejar ir "solo" a comprar la cena.

—¿Monedero?

—¡Listo!

—Lista de compras.

—¡Listo!

—Silbato anti violaciones.

—¡Listo! -emocionado te mostró el silbato, te preguntaste si sabia que era exactamente lo que evitaba con eso. No le dijiste, seguramente su sensei ya se lo había dicho, después de todo Todomatsu fue quien se lo dio en primer lugar.

"Por si tu oniichan se te acerca con dudosas intensiones ohohoh"

—Mi beso de despedida.

—waa, no. ¡Mi corazón no esta listo para eso! -respondió Karamatsu con la cara roja, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro mientras negaba. Te golpeaste la frente con la mano, solo esperabas no estar igual de rojo que él.

—Solo vete ya. -Asintió energético y salio de la casa.

No tardaste nada en ir tras de él, teniendo cuidado de que no te viera. Si, parecías un acosador pero tu estabas cuidándolo de los verdaderos acosadores. Karamatsu parecía idiota quedándose viendo todo en el camino y deteniéndose cada cinco segundos Primero se quedo viendo una mierda a mitad de la acera, luego acariciando a un gatito que pasaba por allí, luego se entretuvo poniéndole agua a una flor muy fea. ¿No podía ir solo a donde Chibita? Prácticamente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Acariciaste al gatito que había dejado ir hace unos minutos y cuando regresaste la vista a donde debería estar ya no estaba. ¿Eh? ¿Acaso era un ninja?

Saliste de tu escondite y fuiste a buscarlo, incluso fuiste a donde chibita pero no había visto al bastardo de tu hermanito. ¿y si había regresado a casa? Regresaste buscándolo por todas partes pero no estaba, tu casa estaba cerrada aun. Tu celular había empezado a vibrar pero no contestaste ya que era un numero desconocido.

Estúpido, ¡¿y si era tu hermano?! No, Karamatsu no sabia tu numero. Regresaste a buscarlo de nuevo por los alrededores, hiciste lo que nunca hacías :hablar con la gente (obvio solo para buscar a tu hermano). Nadie lo había visto hasta que de pronto alguien lo vio.

"Estaba con un hombre de traje y se subió a un auto color plateado, parecía un auto extranjero..."

¿Que clase de persona tenia uno de esos? ¡Tenias que ir con la policía de inmediato!

Fuiste por ultima vez a tu casa a buscar una foto de tu hermanito (en caso de que la policía necesitara saber como era) Y alli frente a tu casa estaba un hombre de traje frente a un auto color plateado, sobre el cofre estaba sentado Karamatsu y parecía tener una charla con el hombre al cual le estaba poniendo una venda en la mano.

—¡Karamatsu! -gritaste sintiendo tus ojos aguarse, dios estabas tan feliz de verlo!

—¡Niichan! -Karamatsu bajo de un salto y corrió hacia ti abrazándote de inmediato. Trataste de fulminar con la mirada al hombre pero él daba mas miedo que tu en ese momento. —Me perdí y Atsushi-sensei me encontró. -explico Karamatsu. —Y llamamos a Todomatsu-sensei, pero estaba haciendo ejercicio.

El otro hombre de pronto parecía desprender una aura maligna.-

—Bueno niños, ya que están juntos me voy. Tengo que buscar a Todomatsu-sensei para hablar sobre cosas de adultos. -les dedico una despreocupada sonrisa antes de subir a su auto y arrancar a toda velocidad.

—¿Estabas llorando? oniichan. ¿Te preocupaste por mi? -pregunto esperanzado.

—No es solo que tenia hambre y no trajiste la cena. Eres un inútil Kusomatsu.

—¡Lo siento! -lloriqueo el pequeño.

¿Que te costaba decir que te estabas muriendo sin él? No, no.. era demasiado pronto para eso.

* * *

 _ **Extra — Atsushi-sensei y Karamatsu-kun.**_

Ah, te habías encontrado un niño perdido. Si tu memoria no te fallaba se trataba de un alumno de Todomatsu. Y no cualquier alumno, era tu enemigo declarado. El mocoso que quería quitarte a Todomatsu.

Vamos, tu no eras un inmaduro. No podías ver a un pequeño como tu enemigo, el enemigo estaba allá afuera con la edad suficiente para llevarse a la cama a tu amorcito... Que aun no aceptaba ser tuyo, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

"Tengo un auto, una mansión y soy jodidamente rico" Funcionaba con todos menos con quien tu querías, Todomatsu era obstinado, o mejor dicho muy terco. Pero dejando de lado tu drama con él tenias a un niño perdido y no sabias el numero de su hermano.

Seguro Todomatsu lo sabia, lo habías visto coquetearle un día al chico emo. Obviamente después le enseñaste a Todomatsu porque no debía hacer esas cosas frente a ti.

Llamaste a Todo a su celular, y le pásate el teléfono al niño para que preguntara. Aun a la distancia pudiste escuchar lo que pasaba del otro lado de la linea.

"aahh, ahh, mmm, ¡Dios! ahhg " -le quitaste el teléfono al niño y colgaste.

—¿porque la voz de Todomatsu-sensei sonaba rara? -te pregunto.

—Seguro estaba haciendo ejercicio. -dijiste y apretaste el móvil tan fuerte en tu mano que se rompió.

—Waa ¡Atsushi-sensei, esta herido! V-vamos por vendas! -su carita de preocupación no te dejaba negarte.

Subieron a tu auto, condujiste hasta una tienda donde el chiquillo compro vendas y cuando ibas regresando manejando señalo un casa.

—¡Ah, esa es mi casa! -dijo el niño, detuviste el auto frente a la casa. Al parecer no había nadie, seguro su hermano había ido a buscarlo. No podías dejar al pequeño solo. Después de todo eras maestro de preescolar y sabias a que peligro se exponían los niños al estar solos. Le hiciste compañía y lo dejaste subir a tu auto mientras te ponía una venda en la mano.

Karamatsu, recordaste su nombre cuando escuchaste a su hermano llamarlo. Con los hermanitos Matsuno juntos solo te quedaba algo por hacer... encontrar a Todomatsu para tener un "charla" seria.

Si... claro.

 _ **[Al día siguiente**_ ]

—Todomatsu-sensei. ¿hoy también esta en el arenero para llorar? -pregunto Karamatsu picoteando la cabeza de su sensei favorito.

—No, hoy solo me duele el culo.

—Nadie le pregunto eso, sensei...

Eso era algo que nadie quería saber.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? Me dio un poco de risa que Karamatsu atraía a los pervertidos y justo Osomatsu aparece alli XD ¿Mensajes subliminales no tan subliminales?

Sobre Atsushi y Todomatsu. Bueno ellos tienen historia juntos o al menos asi lo imagino en este fic, lo que quería preguntarles es: Ya que tengo muchas cosas que contar sobre ellos ¿debería hacer un fic a parte de ellos? o podría ponerlo aquí.

Se los pregunto porque me gustaría saber su opinión. Ya que si lo pongo sin decir nada podrian decir "esto se esta saliendo de la historia principal" y eso le molesta a algunas personas. Por otra parte la historia se desarrollaría en el mismo universo alternativo. Osea que Todomatsu seria un profesor de preescolar y seguiría diciéndole todo o que le dice a Karamatsu. Durante las diferentes etapas de la vida de Karamatsu se encuentra en ocasiones con estos dos, asi que no sé.

Por favor denme su opinión si quieren.

Nos leemos pronto, ¡saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¡¿Como están? Espero que muy bien.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Me pone feliz que les guste.

Gracias especialmente a: AnyGro, nehabaro, samantha1807, Reki Zen, BioWarrior, Shinoby Nehory, NeiraChan, Karinio, NATMAN98, Kate445, catorceuno, AlexHollow-801, vaiolethlaurie, LaV3nus6, jessicangel, Izumi-nyu-FTW, Karaichilove y nekouchikland.

Muchas gracias a quienes han compartido este fic. Fue algo raro pero una amiga me lo recomendó XD Y yo "Ah, ok... gracias"

Decidí poner el Atsushi x Todomatsu aquí mismo. Alternare los Extras entre ellos y Osomatsu con Choromatsu. Y Osoko y su familia con Choroko con Ichiko y Karako como sus hijas. O algo así. Aun lo estoy pensando así que no es tan seguro XD

Hoy el extra es de Todomatsu. Espero que les guste.

 **Resumen:** Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

 **Advertencias:** — En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Esta historia contendrá futuro AtsushixTodo y OsoChoro. (en los extra)

—No shota (esperara a que crezca (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Un buen hermano mayor.**_

 _ **Lección 7. -Tener una buena relación con sus profesores.**_

No eras mu fan de la tecnología, eso no quería decir que la odiaras... Solo que preferías hacer otras cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con ella. (Aunque últimamente todo tenia que ver con ella)

Cuando eras pequeño ni loco imaginarias que los teléfonos evolucionarían a tal forma como lo habían hecho, bueno tampoco es que fueras tan viejo como para que te tomara por sorpresa del todo. A lo que querías llegar era a que, cuando pequeño no imaginaste en tener entre tus manos un objeto con el cual te pudieras comunicar con todo el mundo, un pequeño objeto que pudiera guardar tus recuerdos en imágenes y vídeos. No te gustaba del todo darle uno de esos a alguien tan pequeño como tu hermano, pero después de lo que había pasado hace días con lo de Karamatsu perdiéndose y tu "casi" ataque de pánico por no poder encontrarlo, te hacia pensar que en estos tiempos (y de nuevo te sentías viejo al decir eso) era necesario que tu hermanito estuviera comunicado contigo.

Así que ese día después de la escuela fuiste por Karamatsu para llevarlo a comprar un celular. Pensabas en darle el tuyo, pero se sentía un poco incorrecto. Después de todo el porno que había tenido ese pobre teléfono se sentía sucio dárselo a tu pequeño y super puro hermanito.

Teniendo ese pensamiento en mente te plantaste en la puerta de la escuela. Los demás niños habían salido hace media hora y Karamatsu se había quedado en la guardería hasta que pudiste ir por él. Aprovecharías el momento para reclamarle al idiota pervertidor de menores que tu hermanito tenia por maestro. No habías tenido oportunidad de ver a Todomatsu-sensei y ahora que ibas a hacerlo tenias varios reclamos acumulados que gritarías (y posiblemente escupirías) con desprecio en su molesta cara.

Pudiste ver su extraña cabellera rozada desde la puerta, estaba dejando que unas pequeñas niñas peinaran su cabello mientra revisaba algunas libretas. Debió haber sentido tu mirada sobre él ya que se giro de inmediato a tu dirección. Les dijo a las niñas que tenia que salir un momento y se levanto del suelo donde estaba sentado para ir a pararse frente a ti.

—Hola. ¿Buscas ya a Karamatsu? Irán a llamarlo de inmediato...¿Quieres discutir algo conmigo?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Si. Quería hablar con usted. Sobre lo del otro día.

—Oww, ¿aceptaras mi propuesta de quitarte lo virgen?Ven a mi cama esta noche, chico emo. -dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Pff, te contuviste para no reír. Es que era difícil poner atención a lo que te decía cuando tenia esa coleta en la parte de arriba de la cabeza y su cabello estaba lleno de diamantina morada.

Todomatsu frunció el ceño. Inflando un poco las mejillas sacudió un poco su cabello. Te aclaraste la garganta antes de hablar, querías sacar tu tono de voz mas severo al quejarte de lo que lo harías.

—¿Podría dejar de enseñarle esas cosas indecentes a mi hermanito? Me importa un carajo que su vida amorosa sea una mierda, pero mi hermano no tiene porque enterarse de esas cosas asquerosas que usted hace. -algo se sentía incorrecto, bueno el sensei era libre de tener las preferencias que tuviera y podía acostarse con medio mundo si así lo quería. Pero encontrabas desagradable que tu Karamatsu estuviera aprendiendo esas cosas antes de tiempo por culpa de ese idiota. Y aunque "asquerosas" no era la palabra que querías usar no pudiste pensar en ninguna otra. Todomatsu parecía herido pero solo fue por un segundo. Te empujo atrapándote entre la pared y su cuerpo en un kabe-don.

—Jajaja. Me niego ~ -dijo el cuidador en tono cantarin.

—¿Ah? ¿Que demonios?

—Es que es muy divertido. -Se cubrió ligeramente la boca con los dedos, fingiendo disimular su sonrisa maliciosa.— Solo imaginar que cara pondrás cuando escuches lo que le enseñe a Karamatsu-chan hacen que me de un ataque de risa.

¡Era un demonio! Un demonio con múltiples coletas y cabello con diamantina, pero un demonio al final de cuentas.

—Hablo en serio, deje de enseñarle esas cosas a mi hermano. -trataste de sonar amenazante pero el cuidador ni se inmuto.

—Ya vine. -dijo Karamatsu poniéndose a un lado de donde estaba su sensei, tu lo habías escuchado, pero el pelirosa quizás no.

—Eres muy sospechoso chico emo. ¿A quien le vas a entregar ese paquete?

—¿eh? ¿Que paquete? -preguntaste extrañado, Todomatsu sonrió amplio.

—Este~ -respondió sin borrar su sonrisa, poniendo sorpresivamente la mano en tu entrepierna-.

Tanto tù como Karamatsu se crisparon como gatos al mismo tiempo. Tu hermanito dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y se fue por donde vino. ¡Traidor! o eso creíste.

—¿Que demonios? -Aun crispado (y con la cara sonrojada) llevaste tu manos a su muñeca tratando de alejar la mano del cuidador. No ayudaba de mucho que estuvieras contra la pared, no podías huir.

—Vamos chico virgen, yo podría enseñarte una o dos cosas si te vienes conmigo. Aunque si te vienes primero tampoco tengo quejas. -te dijo en tono cantarin y dándote un guiño coqueto. ¿En que momento tu reclamo se había convertido en un inicio de acoso sexual?!

—Ah, que interesante. Debería enseñarme esas cosas también Todomatsu-sensei~ -escuchar otra voz de repente te hizo levantar la mirada, asomándose por encima del hombro ahora tenso del maestro estaba el tipo al que habías conocido el otro día.

Todomatsu te soltó de inmediato y dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de ti y de tu salvador. El nuevo hombre te lanzo una mirada.

—Oh, de nuevo los hermanos Matsuno. -dijo entre dientes, no parecía que ni tu ni Karamatsu le agradaran.

—¡Kara-chan traidor! ¿Como pudiste acusarme con Atsushi? -lloriqueo Todomatsu.

—Es porque lo amo. -respondió Karamatsu inflando las mejillas. Su sensei hizo una mueca de lo mas estúpida, parecía que iba a llorar de felicidad. Enojado tomaste al mocoso traidor que tenias por hermano y lo levantaste cargándolo como un costal de papas. —Hasta mañana Todomatsu-sensei! -se despidió desde tus brazos.

—Adiós. -el tono de voz de su sensei había sido demasiado seco y eso era porque estaba siendo intimidado por la mirada de Atsushi. Si ese tipo tenia suficiente dinero para tener un auto extranjero ¿porque estaba trabajando como maestro de preescolar?

Era un misterio.

Como sea y después de la molestia bajaste a Karamatsu para que caminara por si solo. Le pediste su opinión sobre que celular deberías comprar para él. "Quiero uno azul" No le importaban las funciones, solo quería que fuera azul, eso era genial. Le explicaste que era solo para emergencias, que debía cuidarlo mucho y siempre debería tenerlo consigo sobre todo cuando no estuviera cerca de ti.

—Me siento un adulto. -dijo tomando su teléfono, su cabello aun escurría ya que acabas de darle un baño. Estaba jugando poniéndose el celular al oído. —Si cariño no te preocupes, le sacare todo el dinero posible a este bastardo. Gwajajajaja -fingía una risa malvada cuando su risa hizo que empezara a tocer y después a estornudar. Sus "chiu" sonaban como gatitos.

¡Dios, era tan lindo hasta tratando de ser malo!

—¿De donde aprendiste eso?¿De un mafioso? -preguntaste curioso yendo hasta él para secarle el cabello.

—De Todomatsu-sensei. a veces dice esas cosas por teléfono.

¿Quien demonios era ese tipo Irino? Su pinta de yankee te dejaba pensando.

—Oniichan. -Karamatsu llamo tu atención sacando la carita entre la toalla con la que le secabas el cabello. Se veía adorable.—Yo también quiero hacerlo.

—¿El que?

—Tocarte el paquete. -respondió con una sonrisa, a cambio le estampaste su teléfono en la cara.

¡Ese mocoso definitivamente no era nada adorable! Ni lindo... y tampoco era lindo que te desangraras por lo que acababa de decir.

* * *

 _ **Extra. El primer encuentro del chico ángel y el rico idiota con el Yankee.**_

Tu nombre realmente no importaba mucho, las personas con las que estabas nunca aprendían tu nombre. Siempre te llamaban de manera estúpida como "cariño" "bebè" o "Bombón". Algunos se iban a penas el sexo terminaba, otros te decían que querían algo serio contigo y al final también terminaban yéndose.

Siempre terminabas decepcionado y con el corazón roto, pero nunca dejabas que ellos lo vieran. Te mostrabas fuerte ante esos idiotas y siempre terminabas derrumbandote y lloriqueando en el arenero de la escuela en la que trabajabas.

Y de verdad, es que tenias pésima suerte en el amor.

Todo era diversión hasta que de pronto se ponían serios, casi en automático sabias que iban a decir. "Creo que tenemos que dejar de vernos" Decían todas y cada una de las veces.

"Jaja, si. Esta bien, de cualquier forma no iba a funcionar..."

Decías cada vez con una sonrisa, a veces agregabas algo que te estuviera molestando del otro como por ejemplo: No iba a funcionar porque eres demasiado viejo para mi, o demasiado joven, o en realidad eres jodidamente malo en la cama. Mas recientemente, porque eres solo un pequeño que esta confundido sobre si ama o no a su hermano. De hecho ese ultimo chico no te había hecho sentir mal en lo absoluto, no te hirió ni nada. Fue uno de los pocos que fue sincero desde el principio y te dijo que no iba a poder amarte, pero que estaba curioso...

—¡Salud por Choromatsu, ese pobre bastardo se merece que su hermano lo noticee! -brindaste levantando tu vaso con licor. Las personas que habían ido a la cita grupal te veían de manera extraña, y es que deberías parecer un loco con las uñas pintadas de color rosa pastel, tu cabello con rastros de diamantina y un poco de pintura en la clavícula derecha. Todo había sido obra de tus nuevos alumnos. Las niñas amaban jugar con tus manos y tu cabello y cuando ponían esa carita suplicante no podías negarte. Adorabas a los niños, es por eso que habías elegido ser maestro de preescolar. Ya que no podías tener hijos era genial pasar tiempo con algunos como su profesor.

—Salud por Choromatsu. -dijo uno de los presentes chocando ligeramente su vaso con el tuyo, tenias la cabeza recargada en la mesa así que te tuviste que levantar un poco para ver de quien se trataba. Era un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, vestía un costoso traje negro con camisa de vestir del mismo color y una llamativa corbata amarilla, sus ojos grises estaban fijos en ti. Su cara estaba sonrojada por el alcohol al igual que la tuya.

—Salud... -susurraste regresando tu mirada a tu vaso. No querías ver demasiado al extraño sujeto, sobre todo porque era tu tipo. No sabias como describirlo pero te atraía, parecía tener un montón de pesares y tu querías consolarlo. Pero como todos los que te gustaban seguramente era hetero o un closetero ya que estaba rodeado de mujeres. Y estaba hablando sobre que quería hacer una familia. Tomaste apresuradamente lo que tenias en el vaso y te levantaste dejando le dinero al amigo que te había invitado. —No me siento bien, así que me voy primero.

Metiste las manos dentro de tu chaqueta y saliste del lugar, estaba ya oscuro y el aire frió te dejaba un poco mas mareado. Recargaste tu espalda en la pared a un lado de la puerta del establecimiento y buscaste un cigarrillo, lo pusiste en tu boca y cuando estabas buscando el encendedor, no lo encontrabas . ¿Acaso iba a ser uno de esos jodidos días en los que nada, ni fumar, te salia bien? Creíste que si al darte cuenta que ya no tenias encendedor.

—¿Quieres fuego? -escuchar su voz de pronto te hizo da un salto. Volteaste para verlo, estaba encendiendo su cigarrillo y te ofreció el encendedor. —¿No te habías ido?

—¿Y tu no seguías dentro buscando esposa? -preguntaste frunciendo el ceño. El extraño bufo. Susurro algo sobre "no tener interés en nadie allí adentro ahora" ¿Entonces antes cuando estabas tu si? Te hacia imaginar cosas. Quitaste la mano que te ofrecía el encendedor de en medio, lo tomaste de la corbata y lo jalaste hacia ti haciendo que las puntas de sus cigarrillos chocaran. Querías ponerlo nervioso, pero te miraba tan fijamente que terminaste avegonzandote tu.

—No estaba buscando esposa. -susurro dándole una larga fumada a su cigarrillo.

—Pues vienes demasiado formal para ser solo una cita grupal.

—Y tu vienes demasiado informal.

—Vine después de trabajo así que da igual. -el susurro un "ah, si. el maestro" —¿Y tu que? Trabajas en una tienda de trajes, eres un hijo de papi. No se me ocurre otra razón para usar un traje así, a menos que fueras a un funeral.

—Ah, si. Mi abuelo murió. -dijo como si no le importara. Gwaa, mejor ibas a callarte. —Vine para distraerme. Pero la conversación era aburrida hasta que llegaste y brindaste por ese tal Choromatsu. -dijo con una pequeña risa, seguro pensaba que habías inventado ese nombre. Mejor, asi no te acusaba con la Onu por salir con un menor. Ahora te sentías un pervertido.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? Para que te distraigas... -le dijiste dándole pequeñas fumadas a tu cigarrillo.

—¿Que siguieres? -te pregunto.

Y cuando menos lo pensaste ya estaban besándose apasionadamente dentro de una habitación de un lovehotel. Quitándose la ropa como si fuera mas necesario que el aire. El apasionado encuentro si que te dejaba la mente en blanco, suponías que era lo mismo para èl. Atsushi (ahora sabias que se llamaba así) parecía mas tranquilo después. Ahh, definitivamente era tu tipo. Entre mas lo veías mas te gustaba. Y como todos los que te gustaban...era estúpido.

"¿Te casas conmigo?" -pregunto mientras te ponías la ropa. "A cambio te pagare cada vez que lo hagamos. ¡¿Cuanto es de hoy...?"

[...] ¡Vete a la mierda!

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

—¡De verdad que es un idiota! -lloriqueaste tirado en el arenero. —Ojala y se te caiga el pito, cabrón . No, es demasiado lindo para eso. ¡Gwaa los detesto a todos! -hiciste berrinche con la frente en la arena y así continuaste hasta que sentiste unas pequeñas caricias en la cabeza. Levantaste la cabeza y te encontraste con un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello azabache.

—No llore sensei. -dijo dándote un pañuelo. Oww cosita adorable.

—Oh, gracias. Eres uno de mis alumnos ¡no? Mm... ¿Karamatsu? -el pequeño asintió diciendo que si con su vocesita infantil. te secaste las lagrimas con el pañuelo que te había dado, recordabas su nombre porque había dicho algo sobre ser la esposa de su hermano cuando creciera. Sentías ganas de llorar, ojala y se le pasara ese pensamiento. No querías que uno de tus alumnos quedara como tu amigo Choromatsu. Total e irremediablemente enamorado del idiota de su hermano. (De nuevo recordar la edad de Choromatsu te hacia girar la cabeza esperando que la Onu no se enterara, aunque no le habías hecho nada... aja)

—¡Shu, shu. Dolor, dolor vete lejos! -el pequeño puso sus manitas en tu cabeza y después las alejo como arrojando todo tu dolor lejos. Te daba un montón de ternura. Ojala fuera tan fácil arrojar el dolor.

—¿Cuantos años tienes cariño?

—¡Cuatro! -dijo levantando tres dedos, le hiciste ver su error levantandole un dedo mas y sus ojos brillaron —¡Cuatro! -volvió a decir ahora con el numero correcto de dedos.

—¿Y que haces aquí dulzura? Choroko-sensei debería estar dándoles ahora mismo su merienda. -le acomodaste los bolsillos de su bata.

—Es que a una niña se le cayo el suyo y le di el mio. -respondió de inmediato.

—Dile a Choroko-sensei que te de otro. -Karamatsu negó. —¿No tienes hambre? ¿Entonces porque no vas?

—Mami dice... que no se puede dejar solo a alguien triste. Me quedo con sensei. -y se acostó junto a ti en la arena. Sentías ganas de llorar de nuevo, habías encontrado un angelito. Un angelito que te estaba tratando de comer.

—¿Estas tratando de comerte mi cabello?

—No sabe dulce... -susurro con unas gruesas lagrimas en los ojos.

—No es algodón de azúcar cariño... -no pudiste evitar reír bajito, era la cosa mas linda que te había pasado en semanas.

Te pusiste de pie levantando al pequeño en brazos, ibas a conseguirle algo de comer y un algodón de azúcar, se lo merecía.

Daba igual si no eras el mas afortunado en el amor, aun eras el mejor maestro del mundo.

—Sensei. que es "ojala y se te caiga el pito, cabrón "

—Ughh...

Si, definitivamente eras el mejor maestro del mundo.

* * *

¿Que tal? Espero que les guste.

*Un Kabe-don es cuando lo detienen contra la pared XD tipica escena de manga shojo o algo asi.

#¿A quien le vas a dar el paquete?

#Kara-chan traidor TToTT

#No sabe a dulce.

#Típico que se quieren comer tu cabello.

#Típico reclamo que acaba con acoso.

#Osomatsu y Totty deben cuidarse de la Onu.

Bueno, si les gusto comente. Si quieren compartirlo *-* Eso seria genial...

Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.-


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! ¡¿Como están? Espero que muy bien.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Me pone feliz que les guste.

Gracias especialmente a: AnyGro, Izumi-nyu-FTW, jessicangel , LaV3nus6 , Shinoby Nehory, ALTRELAU , nekouchikland, NATMAN98, Mochi , AlexHollow-801, Seiiza , NeiraChan, White Aconite, Karinio , Momo-chan y KaramatsuGirlYeah.

Este fic debería tener un seguro para evitar demandas por derrames nasales masivos XD. La hermosura de Karamatsu provoca muertes por kawaiosidad(?) Están advertidas.

 **Resumen:** Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

 **Advertencias:** — En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Esta historia contendrá futuro AtsushixTodo y OsoChoro.

—No shota (esperara a que crezca (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Un buen hermano mayor.**_

 _ **Lección 8. -Teléfono 1.**_

Karamatsu parecía contento y emocionado esa mañana. Más de lo usual como para que alguien tan despistado como tu lo notara. Te preguntabas que era lo que le pasaba mientras lo veías brincotear en su silla alta, era algo y quizás un poquito adorable.

—¿Que mierda te pasa? ¡Deja de saltar, Kusomatsu! -él era adorable, pero tu tenias un humor de mierda por las mañanas. (Bueno a todas horas, pero más por las mañanas)

—Es que... Ya podre utilizar mi teléfono de verdad. -sus ojitos brillaron. —¿Verdad? Oniichan.

—¿Estabas tan emocionado por eso? -Karamatsu asintió con fuerzas.

Bueno, era cierto que no lo había usado aun. La caja decía que tenia que cargar la batería por unas cuantas horas antes de usarse. Te preguntabas porque estaba tan emocionado por algo así.

Después de que estuvo listo para ir a la escuela tomaste el celular, te pusiste de cuclillas frente a él para enseñarle como debía usarlo. Parecía que te estaba poniendo atención en todo hasta que su dedito se puso en la pantalla.

—¡Tiene una imagen azul! -parecía emocionado con ello, sin embargo era solo el aburrido fondo de pantalla predeterminado.

—Ah, se supone que debes cambiarlo por una foto o algo así. -inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, señal de que no entendía muy bien. Decidiste que seria más fácil mostrarle a que te referías y le enseñaste tu celular. —Mira.

Karamatsu tomo tu teléfono entre sus pequeñas manitas viendo fijamente el fondo de pantalla, antes tenias una foto de un gatito (no muy masculina, pero te encantaba ese gato) Pero últimamente te estabas sintiendo algo nostálgico y cuando encontraste esa foto entre tu galería no pudiste evitar ponerla de fondo. La foto te mostraba con cara de pocos amigos (como siempre) pero de fondo mostraba una playa y unos metros a tu espalda se encontraban tus padres y un pequeño Karamatsu que a penas daba sus primeros pasos. Era la única foto que tenias de las primeras y ultimas vacaciones que tuvieron los cuatro.

Tu mirada se fijo en Karamatsu, sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras veía la foto.

—Karamatsu... -estiraste una mano hacia él pero salio corriendo antes de que lograras si quiera tocarlo. Te preguntaste si debías ir detrás de él cuando regreso, usando esos tontos lentes con forma de estrella. Los lentes "mágicos" que calmaban el llanto estaban presentes.

Por una parte te sentías aliviado, no sabrías que hacer si Karamatsu se ponía a llorar en ese momento. (posiblemente llorarías también)

—¡Quiero una foto con oniichan! Una foto de recuerdo. -respondió devolviendo te tu celular. ¿donde habías dejado esas toallitas antibacteriales? En tu bolsillo.

—Pero, se supone que las fotos de recuerdo son cuando vas a algún lugar. -Karamatsu lo pensó un momento mientras le limpiabas las manos con una toallita húmeda.

—¿Como la tienda? -negaste. —¿Como cuando vamos con chibita? -volviste a negar. —Pero... tu y yo nunca vamos a ninguna parte.

Su expresión de tristeza se podía notar aun con las gafas oscuras. Te dio un vuelco al corazón.

—El próximo fin de semana te llevare a un lugar genial. -no dijiste a donde porque un no habías pensado en ello. La expresión de Karamatsu se ilumino.

—¿De verdad? Gwaa ¡Te amo oniichan! -dijo emocionado abrazándote la pierna.

—¡Hey quita tu cabeza de allí! -lo regañaste, era un lugar peligroso para tener a Karamatsu.

Cuando te soltó ambos salieron de su casa encontrándose a Ichiko y sus mamás que la llevaban a la escuela. Karamatsu fue a presumir su teléfono con su amiga.

Te ponía de nervioso ir caminando junto a esas mujeres, pero ya que iban por el mismo camino no podías evitarlo. Tu hermano parecía llevarse bien con las tres ya que platicaba de manera animada. Hasta que la morena mayor se detuvo frente a ti.

—¿Foto? -la miraste sin entender. —Aun si no van a ninguna parte, sera el recuerdo de su primer día con el celular o algo así.

Al parecer tu hermano les había contado todo mientras tu estabas hundido en tu incomodidad de caminar junto a ellas. Querías negarte, pero la mirada ilusionada de Karamatsu no te dejaba hacerlo. Asentiste de mala gana, levantando a Karamatsu en brazos lo acomodaste de tal manera que pudieran salir en la foto. Por la manera en la que lo cargaste te recordaba a un gatito, hiciste una mueca rara.

—Quita esa cara de pervertido~ -dijo jugando la castaña mayor. Te pusiste nervioso. ¿tanto se notaba? —Gwaa, me voy a robar a este niño. Eso dice tú cara ahora.

—Osoko basta. -la regaño la morena. —No le hagas caso, se ven bien los dos. Voy a tomarla ahora ¿esta bien? Sonrían.

Seguro que Karamatsu si había sonreído, era algo totalmente natural en él. Por otra parte tu solo estabas concentrado en no verte como un pervertido. Y habías salido con una mueca rara, con una expresión de querer matar a alguien. Bueno, era la foto más sincera que podían sacar de ti ya que así eras todo el tiempo.

Al llegar a la escuela la castaña se despidió de Ichiko y Choroko, la cual resultaba ser una maestra... Eso explicaba porque se te hacia conocida. Antes de que Osoko se fuera te dio una palmada en el trasero y te guiño el ojo. "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar luego"

Ella te recordaba a alguien. Pero no sabias exactamente a quien. Ah, era como Osomatsu.

Buscaste con la mirada a Karamatsu, tal vez él ya había entrado o eso creías pero estaba en la puerta frente al maestro de cabello rosado. No pudiste evitar fruncir el ceño ante la escena, Karamatsu sonreía como siempre pero estaba moviendo ligeramente el teléfono frente al teléfono de el maestro.

Al parecer pasándose su información, te acercaste justo para escuchar.

—¿Y estas saliendo con alguien justo ahora? -fulminaste con la mirada al maestro.— Ah, lo siento... la costumbre.

—Salgo con oniichan. -respondió inocente tu hermanito.—Tengo una foto con él.

—Pff, tiene cara de pervertido. -se burlo de la foto que recién habían tomado.

—¿Que es un pervertido?

—Lo que es tú hermano. -respondió Todomatsu riendo maliciosamente hacia tu dirección. Era obvio que quería molestarte, pero hoy no ibas a dejarte. Caminaste hasta el otro lado de la entrada y te acercaste al hombre castaño que recibía a unas niñas con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah, Todomatsu-sensei me ha invitado a su casa hoy. ¿Debería ir?

Dicho esto te alejaste no sin antes despedirte de tu hermano aprovechando para ver la cara de miedo que tenia Todomatsu cuando el castaño llego hasta él.

* * *

 _ **Lección 9 -Teléfono 2. /venganza.**_

—Y Atsushi-sensei llego y le hizo un movimiento de lucha a Todomatsu-sensei. "Ah, invitando a chicos a tu casa ¿eh? Yo también quiero ir" -dijo tratando de imitar el tono frió que usaba el castaño al hablar con el peli rosa. —Parece que ellos son amigos.

—No creo que lo sean. Por cierto ¿Que hiciste hoy? -preguntaste mientras le ayudabas a ponerse la pijama, acababas de llegar y Karamatsu ya había cenado como le ordenaste, ahora se preparaban para dormir.

—Un dibujo. -corrió hasta su mochila. —Todomatsu-sensei dijo que dibujáramos a los que vivían en nuestra casa. Qui estas tú y aquí estoy yo. -señalo un dibujo con sudadera violeta y otro pequeño con sudadera azul, luego señalo un bulto gris a su lado. —Y este es el señor que se arrastra por el pasillo.

—¿Eh? -decidiste ignorar eso y pegaste el dibujo con cinta adhesiva a la pared.

Después de eso se fueron a dormir, pero más tarde esa noche abriste los ojos encontrándote que tu hermano no estaba a tu lado. Lo buscaste en la oscuridad y cuando tus ojos se acostumbraron lo viste parado en la puerta viendo hacia el pasillo.

—¿Karamatsu? ¿Que estas haciendo?

—El hombre se esta arrastrando por el pasillo. -dijo viendo hacia ti. —Pero no te asustes oniichan, no te atrapara tampoco tiene brazos. Mira.

Y te pareció ver algo arrastrarse por el sea de paso que el grito que diste seguro despertó a los vecinos. Temblando, asustado y con el corazón a punto de estallar atrapaste a Karamatsu y encendiste la luz solo para ver que lo que se arrastraba era un gato con una camisa encima. ¿Que demonios? Te parecía escuchar una risa extraña y te tomo unos segundos darte cuenta que provenía del teléfono de Karamatsu. Te llevaste el celular al oído.

—¿Que demonios?

—Jajaja hubiera pagado por estar allí y ver tu cara. Eso es lo que te pasa por acusarme con Atsushi.

—Ugh...

¡Ese tipo era un demonio!

Aunque no te habías asustado, que abrazaras fuerte el resto de la noche a Karamatsu no significaba nada.

* * *

 _ **Lección 10.- Llévalo a un lugar lindo /Comprale algo lindo.**_

Como lo prometiste el fin de semana fueron los dos a un lugar genial. Y el único lugar genial que se te ocurrió fue la playa. No estaba tan lejos de el lugar donde vivían así que era una buena opción. Detestabas los lugares al aire libre, pero querías ver feliz a tu hermanito así que lo llevaste.

Karamatsu quería tomar fotos de todo pero el muy idiota había olvidado su teléfono en su chaqueta azul, así que tu fuiste obligado a ir con él y tomarle foto a todo lo que quisiera. (aunque la mayoría de cosas eran conchas marinas y piedras de color "bonito") Después de tomar unas cuantas fotos te sentaste debajo de la sombra de una sombrilla, estabas muy cansado. Desde la broma de Todomatsu no había podido dormir bien, las grandes ojeras debajo de tus ojos te delataban.

Aun te daba algo de miedo que algo se estuviera arrastrando por el pasillo. Los niños podían ser aterradores cuando decían cosas así.

Cerraste un momento los ojos, le habías dicho a Karamatsu que no se alejara mucho por si acaso había pervertidos allí cerca. Te pareció un momento pero cuando abriste los ojos ya era de tarde. ¿Donde estaba Karamatsu? Lo buscaste con la mirada y lo encontraste corriendo de un lugar a otro.

—¿Que pasa? -preguntaste cuando se acerco a ti. Tenia una mueca de preocupación y eso te hizo ponerte alerta.

—No encuentro mi ropa. -respondió con un puchero. Buscaste tus cosas, tu teléfono llaves y cartera si único que faltaba era la ropa de tu hermanito, Karamatsu temblaba abrazándose a si mismo, se estaba haciendo de tarde y él solo llevaba puesto su traje de baño. Viste en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar una solución, recordabas que más temprano cuando llegaron habían visto una tienda de recuerdos, tal vez allí vendían ropa.

Junto con Karamatsu fuiste a la tienda, aunque todo era feo para tu gusto. (muy colorido y extraño)

—Busca algo que te quede. -dijiste viendo tus fotos, recordando que era lo que había llevado puesto ese día.

Karamatsu se fue y regreso minutos después.

—Estoy listo, oniichan.

—Bien entonces vamos a paga... -te quedaste sin palabras cuando viste lo que traía puesto. De todo lo que pudo haber elegido el maldito mocoso se había puesto un vestido ¡Un maldito vestido! De tirantes delgados con un gran moño blanco en el pecho y la falda del vestido era azul cielo hasta la rodilla, de un material que parecía algodón de azúcar. ¡Se veía tan lindo!

No, no. Él era un niño, no debería usar esas cosas. Ademas si alguien descubría que dejaste a tu hermanito vestir así podrían decir que eras un pervertido obligandolo a llevar algo así (a veces tu imaginación volaba con los escenarios posibles)

—No, quítate eso ahora mismo. -dijiste serio, Karamatsu hizo pucheros susurrando que era lo único que le quedaba. —¡Me da igual quitatelo!

—No. -y ese no (porque nunca te decía que no) te puso de malas, trataste de quitarle el vestido. Cualquier otra cosa estaba bien, pero Karamatsu quien sabe porque no quería quitárselo. Forcejeaban tu para quitarlo él para que no lo hicieras y al final tuviste que someterlo contra el suelo.

—Deténgase ahora mismo señor.

¿Señor? Volteaste el rostro para encontrarte a un mal encarado policía que parecía dispuesto a golpearte en ese mismo instante. Parpadeaste confundido. Tu tratabas de quitarle el vestido a tu hermanito, pero ese hombre solo veía que estabas sobre "una niña" tratando de quitarle la ropa mientras ella decía que "nooo". Sentías que te ibas a morir de la verguenza justo en ese lugar

—Espere, no es lo que cree. ¡Puedo explicárselo!.

Querías que te tragara la tierra. Apartado de tu hermano con el rostro rojo de la verguenza solo podías escuchar como el policía le hacia preguntas como "¿Conoces a este sujeto?" "¿Que estaba tratando de hacer?" "Señala en la muñeca donde te toco". No eras ningún pervertido! Bueno, si lo eras... pero no con tu hermanito (aun).

Karamatsu con el encanto que tenia para caerle bien a todo mundo le respondió todas sus preguntas con un "Es mi hermano mayor" "No me toco en ninguna parte" "Quería sacarme la ropa porque aun no la pagamos". El policía te veía desconfiado, pero su mirada iba hacia Karamatsu y sonreía como si todo estuviera bien.

Si no fuera un policía pensarías que es uno de los pervertidos que siempre iba atrás de Kusomatsu.

—No hay necesidad de quitarle la ropa, solo paga con las etiquetas. -dijo el policía dándote la etiqueta de el vestido.

Asentiste nervioso y tomaste la etiqueta pagando en caja. El policía los siguió hasta que salieron de la tienda, se arrodillo frente a Karamatsu y le dio algo.

—Toma, si tu hermano se te acerca con misteriosas intensiones sopla en silbato con fuerza. -genial... ahora tu hermano tenia dos silbatos anti violaciones. Y lo peor es que uno se lo había dado un policía.

Te pusiste la mascarilla y caminaste junto a Karamatsu refunfuñando. Estabas enojado con él, ni el que se viera tan lindo haría que lo perdonaras. Te alejaste unos cuantos pasos dejándolo agras y cuando te giraste para verlo ya había un pervertido levantando le el vestido. Enojado lo pateaste antes de darte cuenta de que se trataba de Osomatsu.

—¡Lo mataste! Esta morido. -exclamo Karamatsu abrazándose a tu pierna.

—Se dice "muerto" y no lo esta... tal vez solo esta desmayado.

Te viste obligado a llevar a un inconsciente Osomatsu a su casa. Karamatsu fue quien toco la puerta y se encontró primero con el hermano menor de Osomatsu.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Esta borracho? -pregunto el chico no debía tener más de 18, pensabas que seria mucho menor. Su mirada esmeralda paso de ti a Karamatsu y luego a Osomatsu. —Pasen si quieren, o pueden dejarlo en la casa del perro, me da igual.

—Que malo, Choromatsu. preocúpate por tu oniichan! -lloriqueo Osomatsu y lo soltaste dejándolo caer al suelo cuando te diste cuenta que estaba despierto.

—Tengo que ir al baño. -te informo Karamatsu y Osomatsu los arrastro a ambos dentro de la casa.

—¿Que estabas haciendo con tu hermano vestido así? -la manera en la que movía las cejas sugerente te daban ganas de golpearlo a la cara.

—Fuimos a la playa y perdió su ropa, eso es todo. Tu hermano... -mencionaste al chico porque había sido él quien se había llevado a Karamatsu al baño, esperabas que no fuera un pervertido como Osomatsu. —¿Que no era mucho menor que tú?

—Te lo he dicho un montón de veces, solo es tres años menor que yo. -habías vivido equivocado todo el tiempo pensando que era cinco o seis años más joven. —Es una lindura ¿verdad?

—Si tu lo dices.

—Gwaa debiste verlo cuando iba en la primaria, era la cosita más mona de todo el mundo. Siempre iba diciendo "oniichan, oniichan" detrás de mi. -sonrió recordando. —Y luego de pronto...

—Anta. ¿Que cosas estas inventando esta vez?

—Empezó a llamarme anta ("Tú") Como si fuéramos extraños. Yo, que soy su oniichan. El hombre que más lo ama sobre la faz de la tierra. -el de ojos verdes se sonrojo ligeramente. —Y yo podría darle amor pero prefiere ser Pajachorizosky.

No sentiste nada de lastima cuando el menor le pateo la entrepierna a Osomatsu. Se lo tenia merecido, a ti te daban ganas de pegarle también.

—¡Oniichan, fui yo solito! -te informo Karamatsu regresando del baño. Con las ultimas fuerzas de Osomatsu se arrastro hacia Karamatsu y se metió debajo de la falda.

—¡Fuerza Shota al máximo! -exclamo restregando su mejilla en la pierna de tu hermanito. Ahora si fuiste tu quien le dio una patada en un lugar indebido. Para evitar que Osomatsu pervertido o cualquier otro pervertido le levantara la ropa de nuevo a Karamatsu, te quitaste la sudadera y se la pusiste.

Ah. si hubieras hecho eso antes no hubiera pasado lo del policía. Te golpeaste la frente por ser tan sudadera le quedaba enorme a Karamatsu, pero al menos ya no se le veían las piernas.

—Gracia por dejarlo usar el baño. -agradeciste a Choromatsu y pasaste por encima de Osomatsu mientras este se retorcía en el suelo.

—Choromarsu ayuda. -estiro su mano hacia su hermano y este lo ignoro. —Gwaa, me pone que me ignore.

Ignorando los gustos raros de Osomatsu regresaste a tu casa con tu hermanito en brazos.

Karamatsu correteaba de un lugar a otro aun con tu sudadera puesta. Movía los pequeños brazos que estaban cubiertos por las mangas que le quedaban muy largas.

—¡Gwaa, la ropa de oniichan! -parecía brilla mientras sonreía. luego se detuvo y se llevo las manos a la cara. —El olor de oniichan. Quiero tener tu olor en mi por siempre.

—... -Que tu mascarilla blanca se tiñera de rojo y unas gotas escurrieran hasta tu ropa no significa que fueras un pervertido.

Tampoco que mientras veías a Karamatsu actuar tan lindo estuvieras temblando evocando a tu autocontrol nivel dios.

Tu no eras un pervertido, no lo eras... no lo eras. ¿verdad?

* * *

¿que tal? XD

Quería decirles que hice un dibujo de la ultima escena de este capitulo. Pueden buscarlo en Deviantart mi cuenta es teddy-freddy.

No se como poner un link y creo que no se puede. Advierto que no se dibujar, pero este me quedo no tan mal XD -

#FuerzaShotaAlMaximo.

#Pajachorizosky

#Esta Morido.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! ¡¿Como están? Espero que muy bien.

Perdón por haber tardado, estaba algo ocupado. Pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Me pone feliz que les guste.

Gracias especialmente a: NeiraChan, Reki Zen, BioWarrior , nekouchikland, NATMAN98 , Seiiza, Izumi-nyu-FTW , Emil K , jessicangel, Karinio, Nehabaro, Kate445, Melchan-Murasaki, AnyGro, ALTRELAU , Sushimatsu, LaV3nus6, Vanessa Andersen y Maho Kijutsu .

Este fic debería tener un seguro para evitar demandas por derrames nasales masivos XD. La hermosura de Karamatsu provoca muertes por kawaiosidad(?) Están advertidas.

 **Resumen:** Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

 **Advertencias:** — En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Esta historia contendrá futuro AtsushixTodo y OsoChoro.

—No shota (bueno, un poquito (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Un buen hermano mayor.**_

 _ **Karamatsu aprende algo nuevo 3.**_

Hoy era un día especial, con eso en mente te levantaste desde muy temprano. Aun no había ni salido el sol cuando ya estabas despierto y preparado para salir de casa.

Ichimatsu, tú adorado y super genial hermano mayor aun seguía dormido cuando te le acercaste, a pesar de tener un futon para unas seis personas siempre terminaba rodando hasta afuera, te preguntabas si eso era porque buscaba un lugar frío cuando hacia calor. Como sea y dejando tu duda de lado te acercaste a tu hermano mayor para moverlo por los hombros hasta que despertara, naturalmente estabas preparado para el golpe que seguro recibirías por despertarlo al estar de su tan característico "humor de mierda matutino" (palabras de tu propio hermano).

Pusiste tus manos en sus hombros y lo agitaste. No hubo respuesta. Lo agitaste una vez más sumando tu voz en un

—Oniichan despierta~ Hoy es la promoción de crepas gratis... ¿te gustan, cierto? -pero no hubo con otra cosa —oniichan, ¡encontré un gatito! -pero de nuevo no obtuviste respuestas.

—¿Que debería hacer? -el señor del pasillo se mantuvo en silencio. Espera... tú hermano no se había quejado cuando lo moviste. ¿Y si estaba muerto?

Entraste en pánico. ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿que se supone que se hacia en esas situaciones? Recordabas vagamente un programa de televisión donde el protagonista le ponía la cabeza en el pecho a la protagonista para ver si tenia pulso. Pusiste tu cabeza en el pecho de Ichimatsu-oniichan. Pero ¿que era el pulso?

Tal vez tenias que pensar en otra cosa, volviste a intentar moverlo pero seguía sin reaccionar. Ahora recordabas una película donde el protagonista salvaba a la princesa con un beso. ¡si! ¡Eso era una buen idea!

Te acercaste pero luego retrocediste sintiéndote un poco tímido de pronto. Pensar en besar a tu oniichan hacían que tu cara se sintiera caliente. Pero todo estaba bien, después de todo era por el bien de la ciencia! (habías escuchado eso en alguna parte pero no sabias del todo donde, o lo que significaba). Te acercaste de nuevo muy despacio, tu pecho hacia "doki, doki" con mucha fuerza mientras te acercabas más y más hasta los labios de tu hermano. Y allí estabas, cara a cara, separados solo por unos dedidos que habías puesto sobre tus labios, estabas preparándote. De verdad que lo ibas a hacer, solo necesitabas tomar un poco más de valor.

[...] Determinación. Tu oniichan era tu princesa y lo ibas a despertar con un beso como en las películas donde siempre cantaban. Quitaste tus dedos de tus labios y terminaste con el espacio entre ambos. Entonces lo besaste. Y no hubo reacción, lo intentaste de nuevo. Eso se sentía bien, otra vez no iba a matarte, así que te acercaste de nuevo y lo besaste otra vez como las otras dos veces, excepto que no fue como las dos veces anteriores, porque la boca de Ichimatsu se movió y algo húmedo se deslizo. Alejaste el rostro poniendo las manos en tu boca ¿que había sido eso? Algo entro por un segundo.

—Eso es un beso de adultos Kusomatsu... -la ronca voz de Ichimatsu llego hasta tus oídos, el abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces antes de que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo. ¡Se veía tan lindo! Pero, estabas igual o más rojo que él.

—¡Estabas despierto!

—Claro que no, acabo de despertar. ¿Que mierda haces sobre mi? estaba soñando con una chica linda y me despertaste.

"Mentiroso" pensaste en decirlo, pero tu oniichan se enojaría si le decías eso. Además había dicho tu nombre ¿no?

—Dijiste que te despertara para ir por crepas... -hiciste un puchero.

—Bien,te llevare por tus malditas crepas. -se levanto de manera perezosa dejándote caer hacia un lado.

Esa mañana aprendiste que tu oniichan, al parecer daba besos de adultos mientras aun dormía. ¡Tenias que presumirse lo a Todomatsu-sensei!

* * *

 _ **Logro desbloqueado.**_

De nuevo te preguntabas cuanto maldito tiempo libre tenia Osomatsu cuando al llegar a su casa él ya había montado todo el confesionario de nuevo.

Tenias ganas de partirle la cara en dos pero te contuviste, esta vez dejarías pasar su extraño comportamiento por una simple razón. Esta vez si te sentías como un pecador, enfurruñado, avergonzado y tembloroso tus dedos se cerraron en un puño sobre tus rodillas.

—Dime tus pecados hijo mio. -Osomatsu hablo calmado.

—Accidentalmente hum hum...Karamatsu. -hablaste de manera apresurada y no se entendió con claridad lo que habías dicho.

—¿Que tú que?. -pregunto. respondiste de la misma forma. —¿Que hiciste que? No te entiendo nada, habla con más claridad.

Más enojado que lo que estabas inicialmente le diste un puñetazo mientras gritabas.

—¡Accidentalmente bese a Karamatsu! -Osomatsu rodó de manera dramática hasta chocar con la pared. Gwaa, ahora que lo decías en voz alta te sentías como una basura. Estampaste la frente contra la pared más cercana como una auto-reprimenda.

—¡No tienes porque golpearme! -Osomatsu se froto la adolorida mejilla haciendo un infantil puchero. —Así que, "accidentalmente" lo besaste.

—¿Porque esas comillas enormes? -preguntaste frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo una vez "accidentalmente" tuve sexo con Choromatsu.. aunque fue apropósito.

—¡No me compares contigo, maldito pervertido! -Y lo golpeaste de nuevo.

Osomatsu tardo un poco más en recuperarse esta vez, lo habías golpeado con más fuerza "accidentalmente".

—¡De verdad deja de hacer eso, un día de estos me vas a matar! -Chillo tu autoproclamado mejor amigo.

—Lo siento. -te disculpaste a regañadientes.

—Entonces... ¿que decías de Karamatsu? Lo besaste accidentalmente.. ¿como fue eso?

—Estaba soñando que estaba besando a alguien... -No ibas a decir que soñabas con un Karamatsu de tu misma edad, no aceptaras eso nunca. —Y cuando me di cuenta...Era Karamatsu al que estaba besando... -te cubriste el rostro, sentías ganas de lloriquear también, pero tu si eras macho (a diferencia de Osomatsu).

—No es tan malo, al menos no le metiste la lengua. Jajaja. -era obvio que lo había dicho de broma, pero su risa se detuvo en seco al ver que en lugar de enfadarte te habías quedado en la misma posición. —¿Hey... Es en serio?

—Hum...

—Vamos, vamos, no es tan oye alégrate, al menos ahora sabes que su primer beso te pertenece. ¿no te deja un gran consuelo saber que no sera con una tipa o un tipo desagradable?

Tu eras ese tipo desagradable con el que no querías que tu hermanito tuviera su primer beso. Ahora sentías ganas de llorar en serio.

—Yo no sabia que era él... -dijiste solo por decir algo. Osomatsu sonrió amplio.

—¿Sabes lo que significa eso? -negaste. —¡Tienes un logro desbloqueado!.. -inclinaste ligeramente la cabeza, estabas confundido. —Ya sabes, cuando estas jugando un videojuego y que haces algo fuera de lo común y desbloqueas un logro. Debo dejar de juntarme con Choromatsu. -se froto la barbilla.

—Y entonces...

—¡Has desbloqueado tu radar shota! Ahora, cada vez que tu hermano este cerca podrías sentirlo, aunque estés dormido. solo valido hasta que deje de ser shota o hasta agotar existencias.

Eso no tenia sentido. Frunciste el ceño girando el rostro hacia la puerta justo cuando Karamatsu aprecia. ¡Tu radar shota funcionaba! Osomatsu te veía con una sonrisa burlona que parecía decir "te lo dije".

—Oniichan, mira. -te llamo, había estado jugando con Choromatsu y recién regresaba. quitaste tu cara de afligido y volteaste para verlo.

Te quedaste de piedra. Karamatsu tenia sus manitas a la altura de su cara y unas orejas de gato adornaban su cabeza.

—Nya~ soy un gato.

Hemorragia nasal, no ahora por favor. Te cubriste la nariz. Osomatsu también había volteado hacia Karamatsu te abrazo por los hombros.

—No podemos con su fuerza hermano. ¡Su poder de shota es de mas de 8000!

¿Que estupidez estaba diciendo ahora? Pudiste ver como Osomatsu se lanzaba a las piernas de tu hermanito, si tan solo no estuvieras deteniendo el sangrado estarías golpeándolo.

—Fuerza shota subiendo. -Osomatsu dijo con una voz tonta.

—Karamatsu... Ya sabes que hacer. -Choromatsu su cruzo de brazos.

—¡Sii~! -Karamatsu tomo su teléfono y se lo llevo al oído. —Moshi moshi ¿Onu-desu?

—¡¿Onu?! -Osomatsu se alejo por unos segundos. —Pero es que es tan shota. -y volvió a abrazar a Karamatsu.

—Mishi moshi. ¿Policía?

—Que gracioso eres Kara-chan. Espera ¡De verdad le estas llamando a la policía! ¡¿Que has hecho Choromatsu? ¡Has creado un monstruo!

Aunque en realidad había sido Todomatsu-sensei el que le había puesto el numero de la policía en sus accesos directos. Pero nadie necesitaba saber eso.

 _[Enhorabuena, Tu **radar shota** ha sido desbloqueado. Puedes usarlo para localizar a Karamatsu a partir de ahora -mentira, pero seria genial si así lo fuese-.]_

* * *

 _ **Lección 11.- Sé agradecido con lo que te de.**_

Karamatsu se comportaba extraño desde hace unos días. Bueno, para ti siempre se comportaba raro, pero más ahora. un día cuando llegaste de el trabajo él estaba guardando cosas de manera apresurada en el closet.

—Bienvenido a casa, oniichan. -su sonrisa encantadora podría distraerte, pero hoy no.

—Hola enano... ¿Que hay allí?

—Un armario.

—Pero en el armario...

—¿Cosas de armario?

—¿Uh? ¿Estas tratando de molestarme Kusomatsu? -apretando sus mejillas le lanzaste una mirada de delincuente de secundaria. —Podría aplastarte justo ahora, Kusomatsu.

—Noooo. -se quejo Karamatsu, sus ojitos llenándose de lagrimas. —Puedes ver si quieres, pero no es nada malo.

—Claro que no cariño. -espera. ¿Acababas de llamarlo "cariño"? Su cara de alegría te decía que si, le pusiste una mano en la cara y lo quitaste de tu camino.

Dentro del armario había solo tela, aguja e hilos.

—Todomatsu sensei nos esta enseñando a coser. Pero unos niños dijeron que eso solo lo hacían las niñas y que tu te enojarías conmigo. ¿Estas enojado? oniichan.

—Claro que no bobo. -pusiste tu mano en su cabeza y lo despeinaste. —No importa lo que digan los demás si a ti te gusta no hay problema.

—¡Tú me gustas! -le apretaste la cabeza. —¡Waa me vas a dejar calvo!

Y después de la cena lo viste coser quien sabe que con sus pequeños deditos. Se veía nada adorable.-

—¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?

—Es una sorpresa. -respondió arrugando ligeramente las cejas. —¡Ouch!

—¿Te pinchaste el dedo? -lo viste asentir mientras llevaba su dedito a su boca.

Te levantaste de manera perezosa y fuiste por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, regresaste para ponerle una banidta adhesiva.

—Espera, oniichan vi en la tele que si le das un besito a la herida deja de doler. -extendió su dedito hacia ti, de mala gana le pusiste la bandita.

—Eso es un mito.

—¡Gwaa duele! -se quejo Karamatsu haciendo un puchero. Te tomaste unos segundos antes de darle un ligero beso en la herida, la mirada de Karamatsu se ilumino.

—¿Te duele?

—No, no duele oniichan. Gracias.

Y al día siguiente paso lo mismo, le pusiste otra bandita y le diste otro besito de muy mala gana. Mientras guardabas el botiquín Karamatsu veía sus dedos como si fuesen las cosas más interesantes del mundo.

—¿Que pasa? Kusomatsu.

—Tengo diez deditos. ¿Eso significa que me vas a dar otros ocho besitos? -su mirada esperanzada parecía gritarte que le dijeras que si.

—Claro que no Kusomatsu, si vuelves a pincharte un dedo voy a cortártelo.

Su cara de miedo te daba algo de gracia por alguna razón.

Una semana después, muy temprano por la mañana Karamatsu te despertó.

—¿Que pasa?

—Oniichan. Happy Birthday~ -estirando hacia ti un peluche de gato que parecía hecho a mano. —E-espero que te guste.

—Gracias... -tomaste el peluche, era de echo bonito. —Espera... ¿aprendiste a coser para hacer esto...? -Karamatsu asintió con fuerza. —¿Porque?

—¿Por qué? Porque dijiste que te gustaban y que querías uno. Entonces aprendí para ti, porque no hay nada que no haría por ti Ichimatsu-niisan. -y la amplia y hermosa sonrisa que te dedico hacia tu corazón derretirse. Lo atrapaste entre tus brazos. Abrazándolo con fuerza.

Karamatsu seria un mejor hermano mayor que tú.

* * *

 **Extra.**

 _ **[Un día...]**_

Mientras veías televisión Karamatsu se paro frente a ti.

—Oniichan, Todomatsu-sensei nos enseño algunas palabras en ingles.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuales?

Karamatsu se puso sus lentes oscuros y haciendo una sonrisa extraña se los quito diciendo.

—I have no plans.

Silencio.

—Por alguna extraña razón tengo ganas de golpearte justo ahora. -Karamatsu huyo por su bien.

 ** _[Otro día]_**

Karamatsu se planto frente a ti mientras te secabas el cabello después de una ducha.

—Oniichan, Todomatsu sensei me enseño algunas palabras en ingles.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuales fueron esta vez?

—Blue, yellow, pink. -lo pensó un momento. —Blowjob.

—¿Eh? -junto sus dedos nervioso antes de ponerte una carita suplicante.

—Fuck me hard.

—¡...!

*Una llamada telefónica después*

—¡Todomatsu-sensei, oniichan se muere!

—Jajaja te lo mereces chico virgen. -podías escuchar su risa maligna desde donde estabas.

¡Todomatsu era un demonio! solo podías pensar en eso mientras te desangrabas en el suelo.

* * *

¿Que tal? Espero que les guste.

¿Les gustaría que en el próximo capitulo cuente lo que paso con Oso y Choro. o con Atsushi y Todo?

Pueden ver mis dibujos (raros) buscando Teddy-freedy Deviantart.

#Radar shota.

#Todomatsu sigue siendo el mejor maestro.

Nos leemos pronto, saludo~


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! ¡¿Como están? Espero que muy bien.

Perdón por haber tardado.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Me pone feliz que les guste.

Quiero decirles que me hicieron dos fanart de este fic. -se muere de felicidad. - Pueden verlos en sus Deviantart Ya que no puedo poner link aqui les dejo los nombres

 **Mochipurr** \- Oniichan y

 **laven89** .-Un buen hermano mayor fic.

También pueden buscar mi Deviantart que se llama **Teddy-Freddy**

¡Muchas gracias! de verdad que me hacen muy feliz su arte -muere de nuevo de pura felicidad.

También gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior : otakurusher, Seiiza , InspirationalDoughnut , natsume pichu, Skylar, Izumi-nyu-FTW, irina-matsuno, AlexHollow801 , Ginko sakata ,Shinoby Nehory,AnyGro,jessicangel, LaV3nus6 , ALTRELAU, NATMAN98,NeiraChan, Sushimatsu , Reki Zen,Nehabaro,Pandajoshi Wu , Suzaku-Dragneel ,Melchan-Murasaki , Yuki-chan Kamijou y JaViiKn.

 **Resumen:** Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

 **Advertencias:** — En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Esta historia contendrá futuro AtsushixTodo y OsoChoro.

—No shota (bueno, un poquito (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Un buen hermano mayor.**_

 **[Encuentro casual.]**

El jardín de niños estaba lleno de gritos, al parecer era hora de el descanso para jugar cuando tú llegaste. Te tallaste los parpados con fuerza tratando de alejar la somnolencia que estabas sintiendo; tu cuerpo se sentía cansado después de trasnochar. Lo que deseabas más que nada era estar en tu cama y no en ese maldito jardín de niños que estaba lleno de mocosos feos. (casi no se notaba tu desagrado por los pequeños). Te ponían de nervios, todos y cada uno igual o peor que el otro, ademas estaba esa tonta bata azul como uniforme. ¡Ni siquiera se veían bien! Refunfuñaste por lo bajo, comenzando a maldecir a Osomatsu por mandarte allí.

Entonces una voz aniñada llamo tu atención, cuando te giraste para ver de quien se trataba te encontraste con Karamatsu Matsuno, el chico al que tenias que cuidar ese día.

—Disculpa...

—¿Karamatsu?. -preguntaste, no estabas muy seguro ya que el pequeño llevaba unas cuantas coletas y parecía una niña.

—Waa, de verdad eres tú Choromatsu-oniisan. -una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Te retractabas, definitivamente ese uniforme era el más lindo del mundo. (Ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Karamatsu fuese adorable y el único niño al que tolerabas). Además no querías admitir que el "Choromatsu-oniisan" hizo eco en tu cabeza por unos segundos, para luego guardarse para siempre en tu preciada memoria. Aunque una extraña sensacion en tu nuca te hizo temblar, era como si Ichimatsu a la distancia te matara con la mirada por dejar que su amado hermanito pequeño te llamara así. (Algo solo reservado para él)

—Ah, Choromatsu esta bien. -susurraste tratando de quitarte esa sensacion extraña.

—¡Choromatsu-niisan. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Hoy yo vine por ti. Amm... Osomatsu se ha llevado a Ichimatsu para celebrar su cumpleaños. Así que te cuidare hasta entonces. ¿Esta bien?

—Si, pero... aun tengo que ir a dormir. -se froto los ojos un momento, verlo hacer ese gesto hizo que tus ganas de dormir regresaran. Pero como se veía adorable aprovechaste para tomarle una foto y justo después de que la foto saliera perfecta alguien te golpeo en la cara con una escoba.

—¡Aléjate de mi adorable alumno, pervertido!.- grito agitando la escoba en tu dirección.

—¿Que demonios le pasa? -gritaste enfadado a la persona que te había golpeado. Te sorprendiste al darte cuenta de que se trataba de tu "ex" (Si es que se le podía decir así) —¿Todomatsu?

—¡Choromatsu! -Parecía igual de sorprendido que tú. —Menos mal que no tenia el bat del director o esto se habría puesto muy feo. Lo siento. —se disculpo por golpearte Encontrarlo allí sí que era una grata sorpresa, ya que habías olvidado que era maestro de preescolar. Te frotaste la cara adolorido, Todomatsu levantaba en brazos al pequeño Karamatsu que empezaba a cabecear.

El maestro te explico que se había preocupado ya que "Kara-chan" era el único que no había regresado a su salón y que, por alguna razón, ese chico siempre atraía a los pervertidos; te había confundido con uno.

A cambio tu le explicaste que ese día cuidarías de Karamatsu, nadie te había dicho a que hora salían así que habías llegado antes de tiempo.

—Bueno aun falta un poco para que puedan irse, te preparare un café... lo necesitas. -Todomatsu te dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y te dejo entrar a la sala de profesores para que pudieras esperar.

Después de unos minutos apareció con dos tazas de café, te ofreció una y se sentó frente a ti.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Que tal van las cosas con..? -lo interrumpiste.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones. -te frotaste ligeramente el entrecejo suspirando con frustración. Todomatsu reía de manera maliciosa.

Estabas algo cansado ese día, bueno, todos los días. Tratar con Osomatsu era cansado y gastaba innecesariamente tus energías. El gritarle al muy vago que se consiguiera un trabajo o que al menos ayudara en algo en la casa gastaba tus pocas energías, además tu grandicimo idiota hermano siempre actuaba de manera despreocupada metiéndose en problemas de los cuales tú tenias que hacerte cargo después. De verdad que tener a Osomatsu como hermano mayor era lo peor que te pudo haber pasado. A veces desearías que él no fuera de tu familia, no porque fuese molesto hasta tal punto que no lo soportaras (aunque si lo era), sino más bien porque de esa forma todo seria más fácil para ti y tus extraños sentimientos hacia él.

Pensar en ese amor imposible siempre te hacia poner esa extraña expresión. No sabias cual era ya que nunca estabas frente a un espejo cuando aparecía, pero tu hermano la describía como "rara". Y bueno, ¿Que otra expresión podías poner cuando sentías tu corazón estrujarse y no podías hacer nada.

Todomatsu carraspeo, saliste de tus pensamientos para dar un largo trago a tu café.

—¿Así de mal? -te encogiste de hombros antes de asentir resignado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Ya encontraste a tu hombre especial?

—Se podría decir que encontré a un buen hombre... demasiado bueno para mi en realidad. -suspiro mirando hacia su taza de café. —Estoy esperando que se canse de mi actitud de mierda y se vaya. Porque él es... ¡U-una completa mierda! -cambio su tono de voz de pronto. —¡Pero lo mejor de todo es que he tenido mucho sexo sin compromiso! Y ugh... -se quedo de piedra de pronto viendo detrás de ti, te sentiste obligado a voltear. Había un hombre de cabello castaño allí. Llevaba una bata igual que la de Todomatsu pero esta era de color gris, igual que sus ojos.

—Todomatsu-sensei. ¿No debería estar trabajando? -parecía enojado por alguna razón.

—Si, p-pero me tome un descanso para saludar a mi amigo. -la mirada de el castaño se clavo en ti y te pusiste nervioso.

—¡Me llamo Choromatsu! -te presentaste de manera nerviosa, la mirada severa de el castaño cambio. De pronto parecía de mejor humor.

—Un gusto. Soy Atsushi, el novio de Todo...

—¡No somos novios! -gruño el pelirosa. —¿Y? ¿Acaso también me vas a celar de Choromatsu? -pregunto burlón, el castaño le respondió en tono neutro.

—Los dos se ven super pasivos, así que no veo amenazas. .no pudiste evitar tocer de manera estrepitosa. ¿Que había dicho? tomaste un trago de café tratando de ignorar la conversación.

—Pues para tu información, Choromatsu y yo tuvimos mucho sexo durante nuestra relación. -escupiste el café. ¿Porque demonios te estaban metiendo en esa conversación?

—¿En serio? ¿No se quedaron ambos con el culo al aire esperando que el otro fuera activo? Y luego descubrieron que los dos eran super pasivas... -El castaño rió bajito y mientras el pelirosa se quejaba diciendo "Yo puedo ser activo" decidiste darles privacidad. Saliste de la sala unos minutos y cuando te asomaste dentro los dos ya se estaban besuqueando como si no hubiera un mañana. Decidiste no molestarlos.

Caminaste hasta el área de juegos encontrándote con el arenero del que te había hablado Todomatsu cuando lo conociste; estaba llorando en el arenero del parque, aun lo recordabas. Ese día estabas deprimido por algo que el idiota de Osomatsu había dicho y te encontraste con el pelirosa que lloraba por una razón parecida. Fue por culpa de sus corazones lastimados que los dos terminaron justos "lamiéndose las heridas". Él llorando por no encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera y tu por no ser amado por el único al que querías.

Pensando un poco en ello Osomatsu había sido el culpable de todo, por haberte hecho creer que te veía como algo más que un hermano. Y todo había empezado con un beso.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Desde que tenias memoria Osomatsu se había comportado en extremo meloso contigo. Siempre estaba detrás de ti diciendo lo adorable que era y siempre se emocionaba hasta las lagrimas cuando le llamabas "Oniichan". Aun si no te dejaba solo por un segundo y te ponía cosas raras en el cabello (o te vestía de niña) tú no tenias problema, porque ver la sonrisa de tu hermano te hacia feliz.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando una trágica noticia llego hasta su hogar, su padre había muerto de camino al trabajo. Osomatsu estaba devastado, él se alejo un poco de todos después de eso. Querías acercarte, querías que todo fuera igual que antes, pero cada paso que dabas él se alejaba más y más. Y la brecha entre los dos creció con los años. Pensaste en hacer lo que fuera para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Osomatsu-niisan. -lo llamaste cuando pasaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, acababa de llegar de la escuela y se veía más pensativo de lo normal.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo.

—¿Por qué? -lo tomaste por el brazo, aun podías recordar que tembló ligeramente cuando lo tocaste. —¿Que hice para que me odiaras?

—Nada. Yo no te odio Choromatsu.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me tratas diferente?. -el largo silencio de el mayor te hacia darte cuenta que ni él lo sabia con exactitud. —¿Que puedo hacer para que me quieras de nuevo?

Lo pensó un rato, desvió la mirada y se removió incomodo en su lugar antes de susurrar.

—Un beso... Tal vez si me das un beso yo pueda entender algunas cosas que me han estado molestando y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—¿Quien demonios te...? -ibas a negarte, pero había algo en la expresión del mayor que te hacia darte cuenta que de verdad lo necesitaba. Avergonzado asentiste y Osomatsu se limito a reír nervioso antes de acercarse.

—Voy a hacerlo ahora. ¿Esta bien?

—Solo cállate y hazlo, idiota aniki.

—Hace unos momentos era "niisan" -susurro poniendo sus manos en tus hombros. La diferencia de estatura en ese entonces era grande, aun si solo te ganaba por casi tres años. El ya cursaba la escuela media y tu seguías en tu ultimo año de elemental, recuerdas haberte aferrado con fuerza a su uniforme de color negro cuando la distancia entre sus labios desapareció.

Fue un beso inocente en un principio, solo los labios juntos en un suave toque, luego de inocente no tenia nada. No recordabas exactamente como había pasado pero lo que si recordabas era estar a la mitad del pasillo con el uniforme a medio quitar, con la respiración agitada mientras Osomatsu con la cara roja como la grana se disculpaba contigo.

—No volveré a hacerlo, de verdad lo siento. Eres un muy buen hermano Choromatsu.- fue lo que dijo, pero tu no tú sentías "un buen hermano", sobre todo porque esa noche, después de pensar mucho en Osomatsu ta masturbaste por primera vez. Se sentía incorrecto estar cerca de él después de eso.

Un día su madre les presento a su nuevo novio, él parecía ser una buena persona. Siempre te daba palmaditas en la cabeza y te felicitaba por tus buenas calificaciones, a veces también te daba dinero y un montón de carteras .No tenias idea de que carajos hacer con ellas. Osomatsu siempre se la pasaba vigilandote, pero se sentía diferente... era más posesivo.

Ese hombre pronto se convirtió en su padrastro con el paso de el tiempo. Y ese unión fue suficiente para que Osomatsu empezara a actuar como si odiara pertenecer a esa familia. Nunca entendiste del todo porque Tu padrastro y él no se llevaban bien.

Osomatsu poco a poco fue cambiando, distanciándose tanto de ti como de tu madre. Parecía que se llevaba bien con tu padrastro ya que los veías a menudo juntos, pero había veces que las expresiones que ponía y esas miradas vacías en tu hermano mayor que te decían que algo iba mal.

Él empezó a ir mal en la escuela, si bien nunca fue un estudiante sobresaliente nunca había reprobado alguna materia o recibido alguna queja por parte de los profesores. Fue una sorpresa enterarte que él se había convertido en un chico problema, metiéndose en peleas constantemente, faltando a clases y haciendo el vago junto a su mejor amigo. ¡¿Que podías hacer?! Todo lo que querías era volver a tener la relación que tenias antes, estabas dispuesto a olvidar todos esos sentimientos extraños que florecían en tu corazón.

Un día cuando llegaste a casa tu padrastro salia de ella hecho una furia, tu madre le gritabas cosas que no habías logrado entender del todo, pero esto implicaba a llamar a la policía si volvía a acercarse a sus hijos. Cuando entraste a toda prisa para buscar a tu hermano lo encontraste abrazando sus rodillas sentado en una esquina de su habitación, al acercarte más pudiste notar su mejilla roja y como un hilo de sangre caía desde su labio.

—¿Niichan? ¿Estas bien? -preguntaste preocupado acercándote lo más que podías, Osomatsu te atrapo entre sus brazos.

—Vamos. -susurro. —Vayámonos a donde sea, pero lejos de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -querías ver que expresión tenia mientras te pedía eso, pero no te dejo. Te apretó con más fuerza.

—No quiero estar en el mismo lugar que una persona que trajo a ese tipo a casa. En lo que a mi respecta, esa mujer ya no es nada mio. Tú eres la única familia que necesito, Choromatsu. -única admitirías que esas palabras te hicieron inmensamente feliz. —Estoy por cumplir 18 y cuando lo haga, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo. Solo te necesito a ti, por favor di que si, Choromatsu, Choromatsu.

—¡Choromatsu! -la voz de Todomatsu llamándote te saco de tus pensamientos. —Te digo que los niños salieron. Kara-chan esta listo desde hace unos minutos. -señalo al pequeño que se removía ansioso con su mochila en la espalda, ya no llevaba esa bata de color azul cielo y en cambio llevaba un uniforme / traje de marinero azul marino. Se veía adorable.

—¿A donde vamos a ir, Choromatsu-niisan? -pregunto emocionado el pequeño...en realidad no habías pensado en nada.

—Ah, ¿les molesta si me les uno? Quiero pasar tiempo con Kara-chan. -Dijo Todomatsu abrazando al pequeño, frotando mejilla con mejilla en un gesto meloso.— Cada vez falta menos para que se gradué y me rompa el corazón dejarlo ir.

—Si quieres... -asentiste, el maestro tomo al pequeño en brazos y los tres se encaminaron a la puerta.

—¿A donde vas? -pregunto el castaño deteniendo a Todomatsu, parecía molesto de nuevo. El pelirosa te entrego a Karamatsu. y se soltó del agarre del otro profesor.

—Voy a ir a una cita con Choromatsu y Karamatsu. ¿tienes algún problema? Atsushi.

—No quiero que vayas, estas pasando demasiado tiempo con ese niño.

¿Que? o sea, que el señorito no se ponía celoso de que saliera contigo, pero si de que saliera con Karamatsu. Eran tal para cual, los dos raros.

—No te estoy pidiendo opinión, ademas tu no eres nada mio. Idiota~ -y se giro hacia ti. —¡Corran antes de que me mate!

Y los tres huyeron de un furioso castaño.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Se detuvieron en un parque algo alejado de la escuela, Karamatsu pidió que lo dejaran jugar un rato con Ichiko que se encontraba allí desde antes. Te sentaste en una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol. Ese lugar se te hacia conocido.

—Aquí fue donde nos conocimos. -Todo dijo.

—¡Sal de mi cabeza, Satanás! -respondiste.

—Jajaja, sabia que dirías eso. -el pelirosa rió bajito recargando su espalda en la banca. —Aquí esta el arenero.

—Cierto. Estabas lloriqueando allí cuando me tropecé . Cuando me dijiste que eras maestro y hacías lo mismo en tu escuela pensé que estabas delirando.

—Lo extraño fue que aun así te quedaste. Supongo que solo querías a alguien con quien hablar.

—Y tu llorabas por tu infiel ex-novio que resulto estar casado.

—Si, ya me acuerdo. ¡ese maldito! -agito el puño al viendo unos segundos. —¿Por qué estabas llorando tú?

Suspiraste antes de contestar. Si ponías algo de empeño aun podías visualizarte en ese lugar, en su primer encuentro... Te hacia sentir un poco de peso en tu corazón.

—El idiota y yo habíamos tenido sexo el día anterior. Fue mi primera vez así que había estado asustado y feliz a partes iguales... al fin me correspondía. -sonreíste de manera amarga. —Pero, él había estado borracho cuando eso paso y cuando despertó él dijo que había sido una equivocación y que me había confundido con otra persona.

—Aun después de dos años sigue sonando como un idiota. ¿Lo has perdonado ya?

—Estoy tratando de no matarlo constantemente y todo lo que hace me frustra pero... estoy tratando de ser lo que él quiere. su hermano. Después de un tiempo me he resignado a que solo somos eso.

—Si aun estas dolido podemos tener otra sesión de besos apasionados y manoseos en el motel de siempre.

—Lo pensare. -dijiste solo por decir.

—¿Sabes? tengo miedo de que mi Kara-chan bebé pase por lo mismo que tú. -lo miraste atento. —Él se la pasa diciendo que "sera la esposa de su oniichan cuando crezca" y puedo darme cuenta que de verdad lo adora. Tengo miedo de que su hermano sea un idiota como el tuyo, si alguna vez lo decepciona yo mismo voy a ir a castrar a ese amante de los gatos. -gruño frustrado.

—Tal vez solo sea una etapa. Y después se de cuenta que en verdad no quería a Ichimatsu-san de esa manera.

—Estoy pidiendo por eso...-parecía tener un verdadero aprecio por el niño. —¡Así yo me quedo con Kara-chan y con el dinero que le estoy quitando a Atsushi me volveré rico!

—Usted es diabólico. -susurraste antes de ver al pelirosa correr rápidamente hacia Karamatsu alejando de una patada a un pervertido. Ahora entendías porque Ichimatsu siempre estaba atento de él (no mentía cuando dijo que era un imán para los pervertidos).

Después de eso los tres fueron a un restaurante familiar que quedaba cerca, pudiste comer algo y tomar un poco más de café para mantenerte despierto. La conversación que tenias con Todomatsu era de lo más banal, Karamatsu participaba a veces cuando no estaba ocupado dibujando una tarjeta para su hermano. Todo le ayudaba a escribir unas palabras de felicitaciones y a dar los últimos detalles a la tarjeta.

Ya era de noche cuando salieron de el lugar, tal vez tu estúpido hermano ya había regresado con Ichimatsu, así que era hora de regresar al pequeño a casa.

—Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo. Deberíamos volver a vernos.

—Si yo también lo creo. Si te dieran la oportunidad de aclararle lo que sientes al idiota ¿lo harías? -pregunto de repente Todomatsu, no muy seguro asentiste y entonces él se acerco y te dio un suave beso en los labios.

¿Porque hacia eso? No acababas de entenderlo cuando sentiste que alguien te tomaba del brazo y te alejaba de el mayor. Osomatsu se puso delante de ti, nunca habías visto tan furioso a tu hermano.

—Aléjate de Choromatsu. -gruño apretando los puños.

—No debes sobreptoteger tanto a Choromatsu ¿quien te crees que eres para impedirle verse con alguien?

—¡Yo soy su...!- Osomatsu se quedo callado.

—¿Su? -Todomatsu tenia una mueca burlona en el rostro. ¡Definitivamente era diabólico!

—¡Nos vamos! -Tomo con fuerza tu mano y te alejo de Totty. —Lo siento Ichimatsu, esto es importante.

Pudiste ver como Ichimatsu levantaba a su hermano y luego le lanzaba una mirada severa al de pelo rosa.

—Osomatsu, suéltame. Le gente nos ve raro.

—Déjalos, no me importa. -fue su simple respuesta. Ya que no sabias si eso duraría mucho te concentraste en lo cálido de su tacto.

Al llegar a casa Osomatsu soltó su agarre a penas cruzaron la puerta. Ni una sola palabra logro salir de tus labios cuando él ya te estaba besando. Sorprendido y un poco confundido trataste de retroceder y ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo a causa del escalón en la entrada, esto se veía como una escena cliché de los mangas, pero cuando te pasaba a ti te resultaba la cosa más imposible del mundo.

—Quítate de en... -un nuevo beso y otro más. Tus manos perdían la fuerza para alejarlo hasta que simplemente te rendiste. correspondiste de manera torpe el ultimo beso que fue más largo, más húmedo y te pareció que un poco más desesperado. Osomatsu se separo respirando igual de agitado que tú, su expresión te dejo plasmado parecía que estaba tan afligido, como si estuviera a punto de llorar (aunque te pareció la expresión de alguien a punto de romperse).

—No te entregare a él... ni a él ni a nadie. -te mordiste con fuerza el labio. ¿Que estaba diciendo? —Eres todo lo que tengo.

—Soy tu única familia ahora. -respondiste cortante, no querías hacerte ilusiones de nuevo. —Solo dices eso porque soy tu hermano.

—No, lo digo porque eres Choromatsu. Si no fueras mi hermano todo seria más fácil.

—¿Que estas tratando de decir?

—Que te quiero y esto no tiene nada que ver con amor fraternal. -se revolvió el cabello frustrado. —Estoy tratando de ser solo tu hermano pero me gustas demasiado! ¿que no lo entiendes? ¡Idiota!

—¡No me llames idiota, idiota! -lo empujaste para que se quitara de encima. ¿Estabas soñando acaso? Osomatsu se cubrió la cara.

—Sé que esto esta mal y lo siento. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir todo esto... Esta mal ¿verdad? Definitivamente...¿te doy asco? Soy asqueroso por sentir algo así por ti ¿no?

—No creo que... yo también siento lo mismo. -aceptaste, las lagrimas se agolpaban en tus parpados, decirlo era como quitarse un gran peso de encima. —Entonces, ¿somos asquerosos...? La gente de seguro.

—Da igual lo que piensen los demás. Solo me importas tú... -se acerco y te seco las lagrimas. —Vamonos a donde nadie nos conozca y casémonos.

—¿Eres idiota o que? -le apretaste con fuerza las mejillas. ¿Estaba mal sentirse feliz en este momento? —Esto es demasiado cursi.

—¡Puedo ser aun más cursi! —Más ardiente que el sol, más obscuro que la negra noche, más profundo que el mar ,más absurdo que la realidad ,más ardiente que el fuego infernal , más inmenso que la eternidad, así es le vacío que se siente cuando tu no estas.

—Esa es la maldita letra de una canción.

—¡Me descubriste! -y dicho esto se lanzo hacia ti ahogándole en melosos besos. Y como eras un poco tsundere lo golpeaste para alejarlo, pero no te soltó.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Extra. Tarjeta de felicitaciones.**

Después de llegar a casa fuiste a preparar el baño solo para descubrir que no tenían agua. Te frustraste y gruñiste por un largo rato. Al parecer iban a tener que ir a los baños públicos... No querías, nadie debería nunca ver a tu hermanito así. (sobre todo que allí había demasiados pervertidos).

Mientras analizabas los pros y los contras de ir Karamatsu se acerco a ti con un papel en la mano.

—Oniichan, te hice una tarjeta de felicitaciones. -te mostró el dibujo de un gatito en la parte del frente. —Todomatsu-sensei me ayudo a escribirlo. -extendió la tarjeta hacia ti y la abriste para ver el mensaje que decia:

 _[Puto y virgen e que lo lea.]_

 _[ LOL Felicidades pu-ti-to]_

Y un chibi de la cara del profesor

—¿Te gusta? Oniichan.

—... -sonreíste. Te obligaste a sonreír.

Una parte de ti quería tirar esa mierda en ese instante, pero tenia los dibujos de tu hermano.

—Me encanto. -la carita de Karamatsu se ilumino mientras te abrazaba.

—¡Oniichan, te amo!

—si, si... y yo a ti.

Desde el fondo de tu corazón juraste vendetta.

* * *

¡Este capitulo fue puro drama!

El próximo volverá a ser gracioso, lo prometo.

Hasta entonces cuídense y que les bendiga dios. No hagan nada malo que no hiciera yo~ (8)

¡Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! ¡¿Como están? Espero que muy bien.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños -a nadie le importa- Bueno, quería hacer algo especial por mi cumpleaños, pero mi cerebro no funciona bien.

Como seas este capitulo es un capitulo especial, no tiene nada que ver con la historia.(si, aunque no lo crean este fic si tiene historia XD) Se podría decir que es un extra.

En este capitulo Karamatsu es el hermano mayor de un Ichimatsu.

Esta divertido, espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Un buen hermano mayor.**_

 ** _Karamatsu-oniichan_**

A penas sonaba la alarma y ya estabas de pie fuera de la cama. Quizás muchos odiaban los lunes pero tu los amabas. ¿la razón? Tu trabajo, adorabas tu trabajo lo amabas con todo tu corazón. Te diste un rápido baño con agua fría para calmar algunas cosas que se emocionaron de más, además de que te ayudaba a terminar de despertar. Después de el baño y de vestirte con tus jeans favoritos te pusiste tu sudadera color azul, luego yendo a la cocina preparaste algo de café y unas tostadas con mermelada y fresas. Te esmeraste en ponerle una carita feliz para que el desayuno se viera más llamativo y entonces fuiste por tu pequeño hermano.

—Ichimatsu~ Despierta, es hora de el desayuno. -el pequeño se removía entre las cobijas pero no se levantaba. Con una gran sonrisa buscaste quitando capa tras capa de cobijas hasta encontrar un pequeño bulto morado. Aun te preguntabas porque tu hermanito prefería dormir usando su pijama de geruge en lugar de la de gatito. De cualquier forma para ti siempre se veía adorable. —Ichimatsu, despierta~

—Mm... -Ichimatsu se sentó en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, le acomodaste un poco el cabello dejando su frente descubierta, aprovechando que aun seguía adormilado le diste un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Buenos días Ichimatsu. -lo saludaste mientras se tallaba los ojos con pereza. —Termina de despertar mientras busco tu uniforme. -caminaste hacia el closet. —¿No estas emocionado? Por fin estarás en mi clase, eso significa que podre verte a todas horas todos los días. ¿No es eso genial?

Cuando te giraste para verlo Ichimatsu se tambaleaba aun con los ojos cerrados y estaba por caerse de la cama. Como el genial hermano mayor que eras lograste atraparlo antes de que cayera. Lo más raro era que aun así no se terminaba de despertar. Lo pusiste de pie y le quitaste la pijama para ponerle el uniforme, ¡se veía tan lindo! Tomaste una foto de su carita adormilada para recordarlo por siempre.

Una vez con el uniforme listo lo levantaste llevándolo hasta la cocina y lo sentaste en su silla alta. ah, en cualquier momento tu pequeño hermano ya no utiizaria esa silla. Estaba creciendo tan rápido. Te ponía un poco triste.

Ichimatsu masticaba la tostada con tanta pereza que el solo verlo te daban ganas de bostezar, por suerte estaban a tiempo ya que lo habías despertado una hora antes.

—Karamatsu... -susurro dejando su tostada a un lado.

—Llámame Karamatsu-oniichan- respondiste en tono cantarin, Ichimatsu frunció sus pequeñas cejas.

—Kusomatsu. -No ibas a aceptar que de dolía en el alma que de te dijera así.

—¿Que pasa? -preguntaste curioso.

—Ayer estaba jugando con tu reloj. Y cambie un numero... -señalo el reloj de la cocina. ¿Eh? Decía que faltaban 10 minutos para las 8. Pero en tu reloj decía que aun eran las 6.

—Waa, vamos a llegar tarde. -Rápidamente fuiste por tu mochila y la mochila de Ichimatsu, ibas casi de salida cuando recordaste lo más importante. Regresaste por tu hermanito y lo levantaste en brazos para correr a tu trabajo.

Eras maestro de jardín de niños, algo que te gustaba mucho ya que siempre te habían gustado los niños. Ellos eran tan lindos y tan puros, no como los adultos que se la pasaban criticando cada cosa que hacías. cuando tu madre te dijo que ibas a tener un hermanito casi no podías creértelo. estabas demasiado emocionado con la noticia, para asegurarte que todo fuera bien te la pasaste cuidando de tu madre todo el tiempo. Cuando Ichimatsu nació y pudiste tomarlo en tus brazos supiste que ibas a adorar a ese pequeño por toda tu vida.

Adorabas a tu hermano, aunque a veces te la ponía difícil

Corriste a toda velocidad hasta tu trabajo, con un pan tostado en tus labios. (Ichimatsu tenia el suyo y seguía comiendo de manera perezosa). Llegaste cuando algunos niños ya habían entrado así que desde la puerta Ichiko, la profesora de otro grupo (y tu amiga) te lanzaba una mirada severa.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde. -te disculpaste entrando rápidamente. Como castigo por llegar tarde te toco limpiar el patio sin ayuda de Ichiko.

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempo, veías feliz como todos dibujaban con emoción lo que querían ser de grandes. Lo mejor de todo era que Ichimatsu parecía estar poniéndole empeño a su dibujo, eso te hacia feliz. Pensaste en tomarle una foto pero en ese momento uno de tus alumnos agito una hoja frente a ti.

—Sensei, sensei. ¡Ye termine!

—Vaya Osomatsu, si que eres rápido. -el niño sonrió amplio pasándose el dedo por la punta de la nariz. —¡Ichimatsu ya termino también! -señalo a tu hermano que le lanzaba una mirada igual de severa que la de Ichiko cuando llegaste tarde esa mañana.

Tomaste los dibujos y los viste mientras terminaban los demás. Había algo que no entendías en sus dibujos, si bien tenían ese toque abstracto de los dibujos de los niños de 5 años uno estaba lleno de gente y otro al parecer eras tu en el suelo rojo.

—Osomatsu.. ¿Que significa tu dibujo?

—Cuando sea grande quiero ser actor porno.. así Pajamatsu se pajeara viendo uno de mis vídeos.

—Ah.. -viste el dibujo, ahora que lo veías mejor su parecía ser... espera.. —¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¿Donde aprendiste eso? Tu deberías pensar en ser algo como un doctor o un abogado o.. -Osomatsu te interrumpió.

—No interfiera con mi sueño sensei. Lo haré realidad. -Y dicho esto se fue a su asiento. Suspiraste dejando el dibujo de lado, tendrías que hablar con el tutor de Osomatsu.

—Ichimatsu. ¿que es tu dibujo?

—Cuando crezca te clavare un cuclillo por la espalda. -dijo de manera tranquila.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? Eso no es algo que le deseas a tu oniichan. -lloriqueaste por unos segundos antes de echar tu cabello hacia atrás. No, no podías ser tan llorón frente a tu hermanito, tenias que ser cool. —Tú estas destinado a la grandeza Ichimatsu, podrías ser un veterinario o un doctor.. Tal vez un cantante, o un director de cine.

—No quiero ser nada de eso. -se quejo. Suspiraste pesado. En ese momento otro de tus alumnos llego interponiéndose entre Ichimatsu y tu.

—Termine mi dibujo, Karamatsu-sensei. -El pequeño llamado Todomatsu te entrego su dibujo, un dibujo donde aparecías con tus lentes oscuros en una pose de "chico guay" y a su lado una chica de cabello castaño con un vestido rosa.

—Veamos, veamos. Oww es tan lindo Todomatsu. Mira Ichimatsu, Totty me dibujo ¿verdad que se ve cool?

—Es estúpido, como tu. -gruño Ichimatsu. No te dio tiempo ni de decir nada cuando Todomatsu ya se abrazaba a ti.

—¡Cuando crezca seré la esposa de sensei! -Ichimatsu dio un fuerte golpe a su mesa con las palmas de las manos, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? -una gran sonrisa apareció en tu rostro, los niños eran tan inocentes.

—Si, le daré comida caliente, baños calientes y mucho sexo.

Te retractabas ¿Quien demonios le estaba enseñando esas cosas a los niños?! De el otro lado de el salón se escucho otro ruido sordo al golpear la mesa con los puños cerrados.

—¡Sensei, deje de acosar a mi esposa. Lo acusare con la Onu! -grito amenazante un niño de cabello castaño claro.

—¡No soy tu esposa Atsushi, idiota! Yo puedo acostarme con quien yo quiera.

¿Eh? ¿De que hablaba ese niño? Te lo preguntabas (dicho sea de paso que eras vergonzosamente virgen aun). Los niños empezaron a discutir, que si tal era esposa de no se quien, que si iba a ser actor porno cuando fuera grande. Y de alguna manera e pronto de estaban tachando de shotacon y lolicon.

Suspiraste con frustración. ¿Por qué no podías tener una clase normal? Como sea todos se calmaron a penas fue el descanso para jugar. Hasta os que peleaban entre si se volvían amigos cuando era hora de jugar. Los niños eran un enigma para ti.

Saliste para vigilarlos, Ichiko parecía estar batallando con los acosos de Karako-sensei como siempre. Decidiste darles privacidad y cuidar de sus alumnos también. Dicho seas de paso que sus alumnos eran mejor portados que los tuyos.

—¡Hustle hustle, Muscle, muscle! -el pequeño de el grupo de Ichiko agitaba su bat mientras repetía esa frase. Se veia tan lindo.

—Ten cuidado al batear, Jyushimatsu-chan. -le dijiste dese donde estabas y el niño se volteo dedicándote una enorme sonrisa.

—¡si, Karamatsu-sensei! ¡Si, si! -y al ir corriendo se cayo raspándose la rodilla, corriste a auxiliarlo de inmediato. Gruesas lagrimas luchan con salir pero el pequeño Jyushi seguía con su sonrisa. Te preguntabas porqué, hasta que viste llegar a una niña de trensado cabello castaño.

—Jyushi. ¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupada la niña. Habias terminado de ponerle una bandita adhesiva al niño de ojos color miel.

—Estoy bien. ¡Hustle hustle, Muscle, muscle!

—Fuiste muy valiente, Jyushimatsu. -le diste una paleta por su buen comportamiento (esas que nunca le dabas a tu hermano porque siempre te mordía la mano)

—Gracias, Karamatsu-sensei. -Jyushi le dio su paleta a Homura y se fueron tomados de la mano.

Ibas a morir de diabetes si continuabas viéndolos. una parte de ti decía "Quiero que me amen así". Ni siquiera tu hermanito te quería y eso te rompía el corazón.

—Gracias por ayudar a Jyushi. -te agradeció Ichiko parándose a un lado de ti para vigilar a los niños.

—No problem.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde? Podríamos salir a tomar algo.

—¡Si, por favor! - hace mucho que no salias con tu amiga. —Ah, pero tengo que cuidar de Ichimatsu... -susurraste justo cuando tu hermano se acercaba. —¿Pasa algo Ichimatsu?

—Agáchate... -te ordeno y obedeciste.

—¿mm?- mientras esperabas curioso por lo que iba a decirte los pequeños labios de Ichimatsu se estamparon contra los tuyos en un beso d que duro unos segundos. Después te abrazo por el cuello mientras aun estabas confundido. Ichimatsu levanto el dedo medio hacia Ichiko.

—Él me pertenece, así que aléjate de él, perra.

¿Quien demonios le estaba enseñando esas cosas a tus alumnos?!

Era un misterio.

* * *

#Mas extras de Karamatsu-sensei. ok no.

#Osomatsu precoz

#AtsushixTotty

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! ¡¿Como están? Espero que muy bien.

Yo estoy.. uggh... Últimamente un anónimo me ha estado acosando con reviews diciendo que escribo del asco y que soy un pendejo. Además me acusa de plagio por uno de mis fics ( Save my soul) que dice que la copie la idea a no se quien y bla bla bla. (no los acepte los review así que no los encontraran) Estaba pensando ponerme a escribir esa historia pero me tomare un tiempo mientras esta persona anónima que ni siquiera me deja su p*** nombre, se calma y me deja en paz.

Cambiando de tema, le daré amor a esta historia. ¡Noticias mejores! JimGar que me hizo un fanart que estoy usando de portada. Pueden vero mejor en su deviantart Ally-Nad.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior : **I-Love-801 , Sushimatsu, otakurusher, Pan Fujoshi Crazy, irina-matsuno, Destiny- Yuu , merry kirkland , LaV3nus6, AlexHollow801 , xxXkmiXxx , Reki Zen , Shinoby Nehory , Princess Lady Subaru , KARINIO, NeiraChan, NATMAN98 , Izumi-nyu-FTW , AnyGro ,Emil K , Arialys85 , JimGar y natsume pichu**

Resumen: Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

Advertencias:— En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Esta historia contendrá futuro AtsushixTodo y OsoChoro.

—No shota (bueno, un poquito (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Un buen hermano mayor.**_

 **12\. -Fiebre.**

Odiabas levantarte temprano, cuando ibas a la secundaria levantarte temprano era lo peor que podías hacer. Cuando tu madre iba a despertarte para que te prepararas para ir al colegio ella iba preparada para soportar tu humor mañanero, mejor conocido como "Humor de mierda, déjame dormir" o algo así.

Lamentablemente Karamatsu no tenia ese radar detector de peligro incluido, por esta razón muchas mañanas le tocaba lidiar con tu casi mortífero humor al despertarte.

—Buenos días oniichan~

—¿Que demonios tienen de buenos? -respondiste malhumorado girándote y dándole la espalda al pequeño de ojos azules que era tu molesto (y adorable) hermano.

—Oniichan, hoy tengo que ir a la escuela. Y tenemos que ir. Mira, me he puesto yo solito el uniforme. -te basto con echar un vistazo para darte cuenta de que se había abotonado mal la camisa. Normalmente para este momento ya estarías levantándote para acomodar la ropa de tu hermano, pero esta vez no. Esta mañana te sentías no solo irritado, sino también algo débil.

—Eres un idiota. -gruñiste dándote la espalda. Karamatsu se mantuvo extrañamente callado a tus espaldas, para cuando te giraste él ya se había ido. Perezoso te levantaste para buscarlo por la casa pero no estaba por ninguna parte, tampoco estaban sus cosas. ¿Podría ser que se hubiera ido solo?

Miraste la hora en el reloj de la sala, faltaban quince minutos para las diez. ¿Qué? ¿En que momento había pasado casi dos horas? Te frotaste el entrecejo con frustración, te dolía la cabeza y te sentías más cansado que cuando Karamatsu te despertó. Tenias el tiempo justo para prepararte para ir a trabajar, pero aun tenias que encontrar a tu hermano. Lo único que faltaba era su mochila así que suponías, había ido al jardín de niños.

Te preparaste para ir a trabajar, aunque lo meditaste mucho y era algo que no querías hacer al final terminaste marcando el numero de el profesor de Karamatsu mientras salias de casa. Te pegaste el celular al oído mientras cerrabas con llave. Todomatsu contesto al segundo timbre.

—¡Putito~, que sorpresa! ¿Que pasa? -arrugaste la cejas.

—No me llames así. -te quejaste, pero entonces el profesor te llamo "putito" por un minuto completo, te preguntabas por qué no le habías colgado. —¿Karamatsu esta allí?

—¿Mm? Claro, como todas las mañanas de lunes a Viernes. ¿Por qué? -no pudiste evitar suspirar de alivio al escucharlo, al menos tu hermano estaba bien.

—Solo quería asegurarme. ¿Esta bien?

—¿Eh? Pues si... -respondió, se escuchaba su tono de voz cambio a ese usual tono burlón —Puedo asegurarme revisándolo debajo de la ropa.

Estabas seguro que en ese momento el demonio que tu hermanito tenia como profesor mostraba sus cuernos.

—Y a parte de eso... ¿Para que llamaste? ¿Quieres tener sexo telefónico?

—Claro. -respondiste mientras caminabas camino al trabajo. Seguir su juego seguro lo distraería de manosear a tu adorable hermanito. —¿Que se supone que se hace?

—Jajaja no puedo creer que seas virgen hasta de el sexo telefónico. -se burlo. —No te preocupes putito, yo el gran DIOS maestro de el sexo te mostrara como se tiene sexo...Jajaja qui-quiero decir ¡N-numero equivocado! ¡No Atsushi no es lo que piensas!¡Ahh!

Por tu bien mental decidiste colgar.

Regresaste un poco más tarde de lo planeado a tu casa, era de noche cuando llegaste, había una nota pegada en la puerta. Era de Chibita ordenándote que fueras a su puesto. De mala gana fuiste hasta allá, no estabas sintiéndote bien y lo único que querías hacer era dormir, por otra parte al parecer tu hermanito estaba allí. Al llegar al puesto te encontraste a Karamatsu, Chibita se encontraba a su lado leyéndole un cuento.

—¡Oniichan! -el rostro de Karamatsu pareció iluminarse al verte, corrió hacia ti y te abrazo colgándose de tu cintura. —Bienvenido.

—¡Hasta que llegas bastardo! ¿Que hora es esta para venir por Karamatsu-chan? ¿Eres idiota o que? Maldición. -Chibita te regaño de inmediato. —¿Sabes a cuantos bastardos pervertidos tuve que ahuyentar?

Te daba un poco de risa imaginar a Chibita alejando a los pervertidos, sobre todo porque tenia el tamaño de un niño. (Aunque Chibita podía dar mucho miedo, así que era mejor no molestarlo). Chibita ademas te regaño por dejar solo tanto tiempo a Karamatsu. Después de que te llamo "bastardo" unas 200 veces te dio un plato de oden para llevar y pudiste regresar con tu hermanito.

Aunque cuando intentaste cargarlo casi terminan en el suelo los dos, no tenias fuerzas...

—¡Yo puedo solito! -Insistió Karamatsu, ayudándote con el oden y tomándote la mano para "guiarte".

—Karamatsu.. ¿has pasado mucho tiempo solo? -a penas caías en cuenta que últimamente pasabas mucho tiempo fuera de casa. El pequeño negó, como siempre era demasiado bueno como para no querer darte problemas.

—Me gustaría estar más tiempo con oniichan. -confeso mientras abrías la puerta de la casa, Karamatsu entro primero. —Porqué estas trabajando mucho y no puedo verte tanto como antes. -hizo unos pequeños pucheros. —P-pero molestarte me haría un niño malo y no quiero ser un niño malo. Quiero ser tu niño bueno.

Se puso frente a ti. ¿como podías debatirle a ese carita? Era tan... No lindo. De verdad que no te creías merecedor de algo tan puro como Kusomatsu. Te acercaste y le apretaste las mejillas, de inmediato una sonrisa boba se dibujo en sus labios. Te inclinaste un poco más ...Y de pronto te encontrabas en el suelo, Karamatsu estaba debajo de tu cuerpo.

—¡Oniichan! -Karamatsu lloriqueo. —¡No te mueras!

Y después todo se puso negro.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando abriste los ojos te encontrabas en tu habitación, aun era de noche, pero el reloj marcaba la 1:30 am. Trataste de levantarte pero unas pequeñas manos te empujaron hacia abajo de nuevo.

—No, oniichan. Duerme otra vez. -Karamatsu parecía luchar por mantenerse despierto.

—¿Que paso? ¿Como llegue aquí?

—Yo te traje. -contesto el profesor de cabellera rosada entrando a la habitación. —Te desmayaste hace unas horas, tuvimos que darte un baño con compresas frías para bajar un poco la temperatura.

¿Ese tipo te había visto desnudo? Pusiste cara de espanto.

—No te preocupes oniichan, protegí tu virginidad. -dijo Karamatsu levantando su pulgar, te preguntabas si sabia lo que quería decir eso.

—¿Qué?- ¿por qué el demonio de cabello rosa no estaba diciendo nada pervertido? Lo entendiste cuando viste entrar al otro maestro de cabello castaño.

—Karamatsu nos llamo. -explico Atsushi, parecía asustado así que vinimos lo más rápido posible.

—Me asuste mucho, oniichan. No quería que te murieras.

—Deberías cuidarte más, después de todo eres lo único que Karamatsu tiene. -dijo el castaño, después de todo no parecía ser una mala persona.

—Ahora necesitas una compres fría, te hará sentir mejor. -te mostró una compresa fría. —Pero tendrás que suplicar por ella.

¡Ughh, era un demonio!

—Bueno, bueno... te la daré si prometes ir al próximo evento con Karamatsu y tienes que participar.

—Esta bien, lo que sea. -el de cabello rosado te puso la compresa en la frente, waa se sentía tan bien. Te dieron indicaciones sobre como usar la medicina que habían comprado para ti y luego se fueron para dejarte descansar.

Cuando volviste a despertar era por la mañana, al parecer Karamatsu (con ayuda de un profesor) puso una alarma en su celular para saber cuando deberías tomar la medicina. Te preparo un emparedado de mantequilla de maní con mermelada de uva y cuando lo comiste te dio la medicina. Y después de eso volviste a dormir.

Despertaste después de unas horas, el molesto ruido de tu celular sonando no te dejaba en paz. Tomaste la llamada de inmediato al darte cuenta que se trataba de tu hermanito.

—¿Karamatsu? -lo llamaste, parecía estar gimoteando del otro lado de la linea.

—Oniichan, lo siento. -se disculpo, tenia ese tono de voz de haber estado llorando. —Salí a comprar fruta, porque Todomatsu-sensei dice que eso sirve para los enfermos. Y no teníamos en casa.

Tenia razón, lo único que tenia en casa era comida comprada en la la tienda de conveniencia, más que nada cosas instantáneas. (nada saludable para un niño)

—¿y entonces? -para este punto ya te habías puesto de los zapatos para salir a buscarlo.

—Como estabas dormido cerré con llave, ¡pero perdí las llaves! -y te lo decía justo cuando ibas a abrir la puerta. -No te preocupes oniichan, las encontrare!

—Espera no... -pero te colgó.Te frotaste el entrecejo con frustración, tenias que recordar hacer otra copia de las llaves. Ademas, alguien llevaba golpeando la puerta con insistencia desde hace un minuto. Te asomaste por la mirilla, era un mujer muy fea.

—¡¿Que demonios quiere?!

—Busco a Ichimatsu Matsuno, estoy aquí para verificar que este lugar es adecuado para cuidad de ... Karamatsu Matsuno. ¿Puede abrir la puerta? -pidió la mujer.

¿Por qué de todos los momentos en los que la trabajadora podía ir se aparecía justo en ese?!

—Amm... ¿No le gustaría más hablar así a través de la puerta?

—No. -gruño la mujer. —Abra o salga, ahora.- su cara de enfado (y amargada) no te dejaba decirle que no. Te apresuraste por la puerta trasera, también estaba cerrada, parecía una buena idea para cuando Karamatsu estaba solo en casa, pero ahora detestabas tener tanta seguridad.

La voz de la molesta mujer diciendo "lo estoy esperando, señor Matsuno" no hacia más que ponerte nervioso, como ultima opción saliste por la ventana. La mujer te veía como si estuvieras loco cuando te estampaste de cara contra la basura que había debajo de la ventana. Te levantaste apresurado, la trabajadora escribía algo en sus notas.

Te hizo algunas preguntas sobre tu trabajo y cuanto ganabas, si tu hermano estaba yen do a la escuela y cosas de ese tipo. Entonces entrecerrando la mirada, juzgándote, te lanzo la pregunta.

—¿Y donde se encuentra su hermano ahora?

—Él esta... -Karamatsu lego justo en ese momento. —Justo allí.

—¡Oniichan, encontré las llaves! -dijo con una sonrisa mostrándote las llaves, por alguna razón estaba lleno de raspones y tierra (además muy despeinado) —tuve que pelear con un mapache para recuperar las, pero luego resulto que solo era un perro muy feo. Y me mordió aquí... creo que tenia rabia. -la trabajadora social anotaba todo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Jaja, que imaginación tiene mi hermanito. -te forzaste a sonreír mientras tomabas en brazos a Karamatsu.

—Necesito ver la casa. -dijo la mujer, te limitaste a abrir la puerta y mostrarle la casa. Cada habitación que veía la analizaba y anotaba quien sabe que cosa en sus papeles. Te ponía de nervios. Al final del recorrido te dio una hoja.

—Esta es una lista de cosas que tiene que mejorar, tiene un mes para hacer esta casa apropiada para un niño. Si se le encuentra inadecuado para cuidar de el menor, la custodia se otorgara a su segundo familiar más cercano. -te mostró un nombre que conocías bien, frunciste en ceño. —Cambie todo.

—Lo haré. -tomaste el papel con fuerza. Una vez que la trabajadora social se fue curaste apropiadamente las heridas de Karamatsu y te fuiste a la cama.

Te esperaban largos días. Por suerte la fiebre se fue pronto.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Lección 13.- Haz recuerdos con él.**

Karamatsu llevaba algunos minutos tratando de decirte algo, con nerviosismo juntaba sus pequeños dedos y te veía a ratos solo para bajar después la mirada. No se veía nada adorable.

—Entonces...-hablo por fin. —Pronto vamos a hacer un evento y se trata de ir disfrazados ... y los papis de todos van a ir... pero Todomatsu-sensei dijo que esta bien si vas conmigo. ¡Pero esta bien si no quieres!

—Mm... -ibas a negarte, disfrazarte y convivir con niños no era lo tuyo, querías evitarlo, pero había algo a lo que no podías negarte: la carita de Karamatsu en ese momento... y ademas habías recibido un mensaje amenazante de Todomatsu diciendo que te ibas a arrepentir si no cumplías lo que prometiste por la compresa fría.

—Ire. -dijiste resignado, Karamatsu se lanzo a abrazarte de inmediato.

—Gracias oniichan, ¿Sabes? haremos los trajes nosotros con ayuda de Choroko-sensei. -te explico. —¡Así que vamos tomara tus medidas y te haré una capa!

¿Que clase de ridículo disfraz te haría usar? Era un misterio. También era un misterio donde había quedado a tetera que ya no encontrabas.

Una semana después fuiste a la escuela para el evento, la mayoría de las madres estaban disfrazadas de princesas y personajes de televisión. Ya que no ibas a ir con el disfraz desde casa fuiste a cambiarte al baño Karamatsu te dejo tu disfraz listo para usar. De mala gana te pusiste el pantalon gris y la camisa blanca de manga larga, no estaba tan mal, la capa era azul por fuera y roja por dentro, lo peor de todo el traje era e sombrero puntiagudo de color rojo. ¿Que acaso eras un maldito gnomo gigante? Te lo pusiste haciendo unas poses delante de el espejo, no estaba tan mal.

¿A quien engañabas? No te gustaba ¿De que demonio estabas disfrazado? Según tenias entendido cada niño había elegido los disfraces que usarían él y sus padres,. Dudabas mucho de los gustos de Karamatsu. .

Encorvando, queriendo que te tragara la tierra y completamente avergonzado saliste de el baño. Waa querías irte a casa en ese momento. ¿Donde estaba Karamatsu?

Sentiste que levantaban un poco tu capa y cuando volteaste te encontraste con Osomatsu que sostenía un extremo de tu capa y tenia una mueca de decepción.

—Buu, pensé que no llevabas nada debajo. ¡Quería ver ese hermoso trasero hecho por los dioses! -agito su puño al viento maldiciendo, dicho sea de paso que lo pateaste después de eso.

Cuando el pervertido se recupero volvió a tu lado, a parecer te había seguido para ver a tu hermanito. Te daban ganas de golpearlo solo por reconocer de manera tan abierta que iba a acosar a Karamatsu.

—¿Y de que se supone estas vestido? ¿Eres un gnomo gigante?

—Y yo que carajos sé. -te quejaste. El sonido de una cámara te hizo fruncir e ceño, Osomatsu se había tomado una selfie donde aparecías. Tecleo a toda prisa diciendo los hashtag que usaba

—#ChicoEmo #GnomoGigante #PervertidoGnomoAcosaNiños #LaOnuNoPuedeConmigo #QuieroCoger.

Le arrojaste su celular lejos de un manotazo.

—¡Waa oniichan! -reconocer la voz de Karamatsu te hizo girarte a verlo. El vestía un short con tirantes de color verde, camisa de manga larga blanca y por alguna razón tenia una tetera en la cabeza. Ah, allí estaba tu tetera. —¡Eres el mejor Wirt que podría existir!

—Si tu lo dices. -lo viste un poco mejor, la verdad es que se veía un poco adorable.

—Oniichan, ya que estas aquí... ¿Podemos hacernos muchas fotos?

—No... bueno, tal vez unas cuantas.

Al final fueron unas 30 fotos. Entendías un poco el porqué de el disfraz, al parecer Karamatsu lo eligió ya que al igual que ustedes eran hermanos. Eso y porque le gustaba cantar la canción de las patatas con melaza.

—Como que... no estuvo tan aburrido como debería. Estuvo aburrido, claro... pero no tan aburrido. -le dijiste a Karamatsu cuando el evento termino, cuando te giraste Osomatsu iba corriendo con tu hermanito en el hombro.

—¡Poder Shota máximo!

—¡Osomatsu! -gritaste iracundo mientras ibas a recuperar a tu hermanito.

Cuando atrapaste a Osomatsu le pateaste tan fuerte en el trasero que lloriqueo diciendo que lo habías desvirginado. Después de eso cargaste a Karamatsu como un saco de patatas y se fueron a casa. Ni siquiera te importo regresar vestido como el gnomo gigante. Pero cuando llegaste a casa te encontraste con que había gente esperando. ¿Quienes podrían ser? y...

¡¿Por qué tenían que llegar cuando estabas vestido así?!

A penas dio un vistazo en tu dirección una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—¡Hey, hey Ichimatsu-chan. ¡Soy yo, Jyushimatsu!

Mierda... justo en ese momento querías darte media vuelta y correr lejos junto con Karamatsu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Extra. -Karamatsu sensei**

Como maestro de unos adorables niños estabas realmente preocupado. Últimamente a Atsushi no se le veía muy animado, según tenias entendido había sido rechazado por Todomatsu. Y ahora estaba triste y te odiaba porque Todomatsu dijo que se casaría contigo.

Trataste de darle ánimos dándole palmaditas reconfortantes, señal de que lo apoyabas en todo.. pero él dijo

—Bitch.. Do not touch me, I'm rich... -dicho sea de paso que tras su comentario te arrojo un montón de billetes a la cara, no sabias que hacer con ese dinero ya que el castaño no los quería de regreso.

Una mañana Todomatsu corrió a toda prisa a abrazarte por las piernas, ocultándose de Atsushi que trataba de convencerlo (de nuevo) de ser su esposa.

—¿Que pasa? -preguntaste curioso.

—Se mi novia. -demando Atsushi.

—¡No, yo me casare con sensei! ¿Verdad sensei? -sonreíste a Todomatsu sintiendo como la mirada de Ichimatsu te taladraba la nuca.

—¡Pero, yo puedo darte algo que sensei no!

—¿Que? -pregunto Todomatsu asomándose para ver al castaño.

—Dinero, mucho dinero. -y de nuevo estaba arrojando dinero como si nada. ¡¿cuantos billetes tenia ese niño?! Sentiste que Totty se soltaba de ti.

—Bueno, seré tu esposa... -dijo Todomatsu yéndose a donde Atsushi.

—Todomatsu... -lloriqueaste. Estabas preocupado por el futuro de Totty, no estaba bien ser tan superficial, además Atsushi tal vez algún día podría ir en serio.-Seguías lloriqueando preocupado por el futuro de tus bebés cuando sentiste un tirón a tu camisa. Al girarte Ichimatsu estaba allí.

—Yo.. no soy rico y no puedo darte dinero.. ni hacerte mi esposa.. pero te haré algo mejor.

—¿Eh?

—Te haré mi perra.

Ahora estabas llorando en serio. ¡¿Quien le estaba enseñando esas cosas a tu adorable hermanito?!

* * *

#Bitch ... Dont touch me, I'm rich.

#LaOnuNoPuedeConOsomatsu

#Casi no se ve que me encanta Over the garden wall.

Escuchen la canción "Potatoes and Molasses" en ingles e imaginen que es un chibi Karamatsu quien la canta XD -muere de ternura-

Espero que les guste.

Cuídense~


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! ¡¿Como están? Espero que muy bien.

Para los que no sepan aún, mi computadora murió y por eso he tardado. Pero ahora tengo una tablet mientras puedo tener otra computadora. Lo que pasa ese c que no puedo conectar mi teclado a esta cosa así que tardo mucho en escribirlo así que tengan paciencia, las actualizaciones serán lentas pero b seguras.(de una vez perdón si tiene errores, la tablet a veces hace lo que se le da la gana)

Cambiandoo de tema. Me hice una página en Facebook, pueden buscarme como "Lord Teddy-Freddy" allí publicaré el arte que hagan para mi. Si quieren podemos hablar por allá.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por su apoyo con el anónimo. No dejaré de escribir así que no se preocupen.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

 **Resumen** : Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

 **Advertencias** :— En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Esta historia contendrá futuro AtsushixTodo y OsoChoro.

—No shota (bueno, un poquito (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Un buen hermano mayor.**_

 **Lección 14.-Pequeña aventura**.

Como sí se tratase de una broma la última persona en el mundo frente a la cuál querías verte infantil apareció súbitamente delante de tus ojos. Jyushimatsu Matsuno, tu primer amor y casualmente también tu tío. Al igual que tus padres, tus abuelos se habían tratado en tener al segundo hijo, por esta razón Jyushimatsu tenía a penas 27 años (siendo 14 años más joven de lo que sería tu padre).

Sólo siendo seis años más grande que tú, razón por la cual pasaste mucho tiempo de tu infancia junto a él. Pero algo había pasado y su rápida maduración provocó que la brecha entre los dos creciera y la frágil relación entre los dos se rompió de manera irreversible. Aunque Jyushimatsu había tratado de arreglar las cosas fuiste tú quien se distanció después, así que tenerlo ahora frente a ti acompañado de su dulce esposa, recibiéndote con esa sincera sonrisa hacia que te dieran ganas de sólo hacer algo.

—Ichimatsu yo... Estoy muy feliz de verlos.

—...—soltaste un pesado suspiro antes de agacharte, rápidamente tomaste a Karamatsu como un costal de patatas y dando media vuelta corriste a toda velocidad alejándote de Jyushi.

—¡Waaa oniichan! ¿Dónde vamos?

—Hacia lo desconocido. -aseguraste mientras corrías.

—¿El señor viene con nosotros? —preguntó tu pequeño hermano señalando al hombre de sudadera amarilla que había empezado a correr detrás de los dos mientras parecía gruñir un "Ichimatsu". Escucharlo gruñir de esa manera hacia que menos quisieras detenerte, cuando Jyushi estaba molesto daba de verdad mucho miedo y si aún no estabas listo para enfrentarte a un sonriente Jyushimatsu, mucho menos a uno enojado.

Debido a tu mala condición física y poca resistencia estabas yendo más lento, casi fueron alcanzados, cuando giraste la cabeza para ver que tan cerca estaba no te diste cuenta que estabas cerca del río hasta que tu pie resbaló, casi por instinto te abrazaste a Karamatsu para protegerlo de la caída. Sentiste tu cuerpo golpear contra la tierra y después el agua del río.

Sacaste a flote a Karamatsu y caminaste hasta el otro lado del riachuelo, las pequeñas manos de Karamatsu se aferraban con fuerza a tu ropa, el pobre temblaba como gelatina.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntaste de inmediato sacando a tu hermano en brazos. Karamatsu asintió ligeramente sin dejar de temblar. Fue lo único que necesitaba saber antes de seguir tu camino.

Minutos después, luego de correr hasta quedar agotado te tuviste que detener. Terminaste agitado, cansado y sudando, de inmediato tu cabeza giró para ver el camino por donde habías llegado. Nadie venía detrás... Eso era bueno.

Dejaste a Karamatsu en el suelo. Aún estaba empapado y tembloroso. Pensaste en darle tu capa pero tu ropa estaba igual o más mojada que la de él. Miraste a tu alrededor, su huida los había llevado hasta lo que parecía ser un bosque o un parque al cual nunca habías ido. Era tranquilo y poco concurrido.

—Vamos, pongamos a secar tu ropa. -dijiste atrayendo a Karamatsu hasta la sombra de un árbol. Mientras le quitabas la ropa él lanzó la pregunta.

—Oniichan. ¿Quién era ese señor?

Karamatsu no conocía a Jyushimatsu, la última vez que habían estado en el mismo sitio fue en la boda del mayor, Kara era a penas un bebé y tú eras un adolescente gruñón que ni siquiera quería estar presente así que no era de tus temas favoritos para platicar con tu molesto hermanito.

Además de que fue un mal día para tu corazón al ver casarse a la persona de la cual estabas enamorado... Negaste con la cabeza, no era momento para recordar eso.

—No importa. -susurraste, dejaste la camisa y el short de Karamatsu secando. —¿Estas bien?

—Tengo mucho frío. -Dijo antes de abrazarse a tu pierna, pensaste en darle tu capa, pero estaba húmeda también. Lo alejaste un poco para que soltara tu pierna, Karamatsu hizo un pequeño puchero. Te sentaste debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol recargando tu espalda en su tronco.

—Ven aquí. -susurraste extendiendo tus brazos, la cara de Karamatsu se iluminó y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios se acercó a toda velocidad. Lo sentiste abrazarte con fuerza acomodándose entre tus piernas y tus brazos.

—Oniichan, oniichan te amo ~ -dijo mientras daba pequeños saltos, esos que provocaban una ligera fricción entre ambos. Quizás para él no había problema alguno pero para ti... —Oniichan ¿Qué es... ? -intento mirar hacia abajo, aprovechaste para tomarlo de los hombros y lo hiciste girar. De espaldas podrías controlar que tan cerca estaba.

Su espalda contra tu pecho, podías ver como jugaba con tus manos viendo sobre su cabeza. Él era tan pequeño, una parte de ti quería que se quedará así de pequeño siempre. Tal vez él no se convertiría en un adolescente gruñón.

—Me gusta aquí, es bonito. Y no hay personas. -comentó Karamatsu mientras veía a su alrededor. Era cierto que llevaban casi una hora allí y no habían visto a nadie más que algunos pájaros y una ardilla. En verdad era lindo. —Pero me gusta más porque aquí puedo tener a oniichan todo para mí.

—Siempre soy tuyo. -Diablos, eso había sonado mal. Trataste de corregir. —Quiero decir que... Siempre podemos pasar tiempo ssolo nosotros.

—No. Siempre tienes que... No, nada. -se quedó callado demasiado tiempo, empezabas a preocuparte. Antes de que pudieras decir algo Karamatsu hablo. —Extraño a mami y papi.

—Si, yo también. -confesaste, los extrañabas especialmente cuando no sabías que hacer con Karamatsu. ¿Estabas haciendo un buen trabajo? Lo dudabas... Eras un mal hermano mayor y eras aun un peor cuidador/ padre. Quizás la trabajadora social sabía de que hablaba cuando te dejo claro que había alguien que podía cuidar mejor de tu hermano.

Ver el nombre de Jyushimatsu y su esposa en la hoja que te mostró la trabajadora te había ponerte nervioso. No había duda de que ellos podrían cuidar a Karamatsu mejor que nadie.

—Hey, Karamatsu... Ese hombre que corría detrás de nosotros, él es...Hermano de papá. Es nuestro tío.

—waa no sabía que teníamos tíos. Se parece un poco a papi.¿Por qué nos fuimos si ellos están de virus visita?

—Bueno eso es porque. Eres un buen niño y ellos quieren cuidarte bien como si fueran tus papás...

—¿Como a Ichiko? -preguntó. —Ella y su hermana no tenían papis, pero un día la señora Osoko y Choroko-sensei llegaron y se hicieron sus manos.

—Algo así...

—¿Entonces tendremos nuevos papis? -pregunto emocionado. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando te vio negar.

—Sería sólo tú. Ellos quieren cuidar sólo de ti. Estoy seguro que harían un buen trabajo, podrían darte un hogar cálido y la familia amorosa que mereces.

—¡No quiero! -Karamatsu se levantó y volvió a ponerse de frente, lo sentiste abrazarte con fuerza ocultando su rostro en tu pecho. —No quiero ir a ningún lugar donde no esté oniichan. No quiero. -restregó su frente contra tu pecho, podías darte cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar porque su voz se quebró ligeramente. —¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Me odias por ser un mal niño? -pregunto Karamatsu levantando el rostro, sus ojos azules llenos de gruesas lágrimas.

—No te odio. Es sólo que yo no sé si seré bueno para ti. -Karamatsu te vio sin entender, en realidad era la primera vez que exteriorizabas esa idea que no te dejaba dormir. ¿Estaba de verdad bien que te encargarás de Karamatsu? Estabas asustado de hacerlo mal, de que bajo tu cuidado él se convirtiera en alguien como tú y que toda esa alegría desbordante que tanto amabas desapareciera. —Tengo miedo de volverte un desastre como lo soy yo, que en algún momento me odies por no saber cómo hacer las cosas. Podría soportar que todo el mundo me odiara, pero no si lo haces tú.

Te cubriste parte del rostro con una mano, te sentías patético por haber soltado tu mayor causa de frustración frente a tu pequeño hermano, tú que estabas acostumbrado a cargar tus temores siempre para ti, te sentías frustrado.

—Oniichan... -Karamatsu quito la mano con la que cubrías tu rostro y te miro directamente a los ojos, el rastro húmedo en sus mejillas te hacían saber que su llanto había cesado. —No te odio.

—Lo sé...

—Y no lo haré nunca. Eres un buen hermano mayor y te quiero mucho. -su voz había empezado a temblar desde nuevo y luchaba por no llorar, le diste unas palmadas en la cabeza mientras se tallaba los ojos. Levantando un pulgar, fingiendo ser cool y que hace segundos no estaba llorando, Karamatsu dijo. —No te preocupes oniichan, yo creo en ti.

Eso te hizo sonreír. Un poco al menos. Limpiaste el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de Karamatsu y dejaste un suave beso en su mejilla, luego otro y otro más, ese último había terminado en sus labios por error.

—Waa Todomatsu sensei dijo que algo así pasaría. -se alejo y se acostó en el suelo frente a ti, sus manitas cubriendo su rostro. Te preguntabas que estaba haciendo cuando él dijo —Oniichan, por favor se gentil.

—¡...! -era un mal momento para que te sangrara la nariz.

* * *

Cuando la ropa de Karamatsu estuvo seca se la pusiste de nuevo, por un momento te sentiste mareado y con escalofríos, te preguntabas si era debido a que aún no estabas recuperado del todo.

Tomaste un pequeño descanso mientras Karamatsu correteaba tras la ardilla. Fueron como unos segundos para ti, pero cuando abriste los ojos ya estaba oscureciendo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? -preguntaste, tenías un fuerte dolor cabeza.

—Oniichan.. -escuchaste la voz de Karamatsu a tu lado y al girarte lo viste toser de manera estrepitosa, sacando algunas hojas de su boca.

—¡Dormí tanto que te estás convirtiendo en árbol!

—No, yo solo... Estaba comiendo hojas.

Te sentiste idiota por creer que se estaba convirtiendo en árbol. Le estampaste la cara en el montón de hojas que había frente a él. Al parecer había hecho una cama con hojas. Las cuales seguía intentando comer ahora que su cara estaba allí.

—Oniichan, vamos a casa. Prometo decirle a ese señor que no quiero irme con él. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien, vamos a casa. -dijiste y te levantaste con algo de esfuerzo, tu cuerpo se sentía pasado y tu mirada se ponía borrosa de vez en cuando. Karamatsu iba solo unos pasos frente a ti y cuando se detuvo fue porque había un hombre de respiración agitada frente a él. Uno de los acosadores de tu hermanito.

Fue un mal momento para que tus piernas dejaran de responderte, caíste al suelo sin la fuerza para levantarte. Escuchabas la voz de Karamatsu como un eco lejano y luego un grito desgarrador... Después sólo fue oscuridad.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando abriste los ojos estabas una habitación blanca. Osomatsu estaba a tu lado, sosteniendo tu muñeca con tu mano en su entrepierna mientras él se tomaba una foto.

—Ah... Mal momento para despertar... -dijo asustado antes de volver a su celular. —#ManoseoIntensoEnElHospital. #AgarrameElPaquete #LaOnuSigueSinPoderConmigo #SeQueVoyAMorirAManosDeIchimatsu #ValioLaPena. ¡listo! Subir ~

Desde luego lo golpeaste por eso, mientras Osomatsu gritaba. "¡No así no. Por el culo no!" una enfermera llego a pedir que no hicieran escándalo. Osomatsu se sentó a tu lado haciendo pucheros.

—¿Qué pasó? -preguntaste, Osomatsu dejo de hacer pucheros y te tomó la mano.

—Pues te caíste sobre una roca porque eres un poco idiota, además de que tenías una fiebre muy alta. -tal vez por eso sentías que tu cabeza iba a estallar.

—¿Y mi hermano? ¿Dónde está Karamatsu? -preguntaste, Osomatsu te vio con semblante serio.

—Ichimatsu tú, eres hijo único...

Te quedaste callado viendo como el rostro serio de Osomatsu cambiaba lentamente a una mueca extraña, contenía una carcajada. El muy maldito se estaba burlando de ti.

—Jajaja debiste haber visto tu cara. -lo golpeaste con fuerza en el brazo, esa era la peor broma que le podían hacer nada alguien que despertaba desorientado en el hospital.

—Eres un idiota.-gruñiste alejando tu mano de Osomatsu.

—Tu adorable hermano está allá afuera con una linda muchacha castaña que está bien buena. Yo si le daba y no precisamente consejos.

—Tu lo darías a cualquiera.

—Pero sobre todo te daría a ti.-te tomo por la barbilla y se acercó como si fuera a besarte. Lo empujaste poniendo tu mano en su rostro. —¡Waa deja a onisan darte un besito!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! -gruñiste mordiendo la mano de Osomatsu, este por fin se alejó para lloriquear justo en el momento que Jyushimatsu entraba a la habitación.

—Bueno yo... Iré a llamar a la waifu-dijo tu amigo antes de salir.

—Hola Ichimatsu. -saludo el mayor. Respondiste con un resoplido. —Me alegro que estés mejor. -Parecía sincero.

—¿Qué pasó? -preguntaste, porque Osomatsu no te había explicado mucho en realidad.

—Pues...

Jyushimatsu te contó lo que había pasado. Tenías una fiebre muy alta y te desmayaste, el llegó al lugar cuando un hombre estaba tratando de "coquetear" con Karamatsu. Al encontrarte en el suelo imagino que ese hombre había hecho algo.

—Y entonces lo golpee con mi bat. ¡Hustle hustle, muscle muscle! Nadie toca a mis adorables sobrinos. -dijo agitando los brazos. Hasta que la enfermera fue a pedir que dejara de hacer escándalo. Entonces Jyusimatsu se sentó donde antes estaba Osomatsu.

—¿Aún me odias? -preguntó viendo con nerviosismo sus pies. —Sé que tu no me quieres... Y lo merezco. Cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí...

—¡Waa, no necesitas hablar de eso! -casi te daban ganas de cubrirte los oídos, era un tema que querías nunca tocar. —Escucha, era un mocoso en ese entonces. Estuvo bien que me rechazaras eso no importa. Yo ya te olvide.

—¿Entonces no fue por eso que escapaste? -negaste. —Entonces ya me superaste... ¿Es ese extraño chico? Osomatsu.

—Si, claro. -dijiste burlón, extrañamente tu padre también pensaba que salias con Osomatsu. —A todo esto ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?

—Pues él me ayudó a calmar a Karamatsu, cuando te encontré él no quería soltarse de ti. Tuvieron una extraña conversación sobre "quien iba a ser la primera vez de Ichimatsu" -hizo una mirada extraña al decir eso.

—¿Y que más pasó?

—Mientras estabas dormido tu teléfono sonó, era "la mujer fea y gruñona" Ella me pregunto que tal iba todo...

—¿Vas a decirle? A la trabajadora social ¿Vas a decirle? -de pronto sentías un ataque de pánico.—No puedes decirle, si se entera que puse en peligro a Karamatsu ella podría...

—No le diré. -aseguro, te sentías un poco más tranquilo con eso. Jyushimatsu dudo un poco antes de volver a hablar.—¿Tal vez piensas que Homura y yo hemos venido aquí para quitarte a Karamatsu? ¿Es por eso que huiste?

—...-Al parecer aún podía leerte fácilmente.

—Ichimatsu, Homura y yo queremos cuidar de Karamatsu y también de ti. No es nuestra intención del separarlos, sólo queremos cuidar de ustedes.

—No necesito que cuiden de mi y yo puedo cuidar de Karamatsu solo...-trataste de sonar convincente. Jyushimatsu sonrió amplio.

—Lo sé, estas haciendo un buen trabajo.-te dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Sobre todo alejando a los pervertidos de él.

—Jaja te entiendo, no puedo descuidar a Homura por mucho tiempo porque ya hay un pervertido...¡Mi radar detecta un pervertido cerca de Homu y Karamatsu! -dijo de pronto, lo viste levantarse a toda prisa para asomarse por la puerta. —Ah, falsa alarma... Es sólo tú amigo.

Cuán efectivo era ese radar si detectaba al pervertido de Osomatsu.

(Haz desbloqueado el radar detecta pervertidos. Sólo puede detectar a Osomatsu.)

* * *

 **Extra.**

 **Karamatsu-sensei**.

La clase Tigre era siempre muy entretenida, estabas orgulloso de tus pequeños alumnos, sabías que ellos estaban destinados a las mejores cosas. Ese día en especial estabas muy ansioso ya que sería la primera vez que hablarías con los padres de tan encantadores niños.

Cuando te levantaste emocionado esa mañana Ichimatsu te lanzo una mirada severa. A veces te resultaba adorable cuando sin saberlo expresaba que se sentía celoso de no ser el único que tenía tu atención. Podrías tener muchos alumnos y los querías a todos por igual (incluso a los problemáticos) pero nunca amarias a nadie más de lo que amabas a tu hermano, eso estaba claro.

Antes de que la reunión con los padres y tutores empezará revisaste la última tarea, el dibujo trataba de lo que querían ser cuando fuesen grandes, dicho sea de paso que actor porno estaba prohibido. Ya que algunos no querían dibujar decidiste preguntar de forma oral y anotar lo que decían en sus cuadernos de observaciones.

Las cosas iban bien, algunos decían que querían ser abogados, doctores o maestros, era un buen inicio... Pero entonces llegaste con los niños problemáticos.

—¿Y tú Osomatsu? ¿Que quieres ser cuando seas grande?

—¿se puede Actor porno... ? - negaste moviendo la cabeza, Osomatsu hizo un puchero y lo pensó mejor.—Quiero ser la bailarina principal en el Festival escolar.

—Eso es genial.-al menos era algo más normal. —Veamos... Atsushi. ¿Que quieres ser cuando seas grande?

—Seré dueño de una gran empresa millonaria, tendré una mansión, un yate, una docena de autos y una puta a la que le compraré lo que me pida.-dijo el pequeño castaño en tono tranquilo.

—¿Una qué? -no habías escuchado bien la última parte sí, era eso (eso y que no querías creer lo que dijo). Atsushi se mantuvo en silencio mientras del otro lado del salón una pequeña niña castaña levantaba la manita. —¿Sí? Osoko... ¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?

—Yo quiero ser la puta de Atsushi. -Todomatsu golpeó la mesa con las manos.

—No, yo seré la puta de Atsushi.

—E-e esperen niños eso no es... -de pronto todos empezaron a gritar diciendo "yo seré la puta de Atsushi" , excepto Osomatsu que decía "Quiero ser actor porno". Ichimatsu por suerte no estaba participando ya que estaba dormido sobre la mesa d juegos (aunque no sabías sí eso era bueno o malo).

Después de eso decidiste que nunca volverías a preguntarles eso.

 **Karamatsu-sensei**

 **Extra 2**

Esperabas en la puerta a que los padres y tutores llegarán, estabas ansioso por saber cómo eran algunos. Saludaste a algunas mamás que se sonrojaron por tu galantería, pero ahora no podías hacerlo porque Ichimatsu estaba a tus espaldas vigilando tus movimientos desde la seguridad de atrás de un árbol. Te parecía que era un gatito enfurruñado.

De pronto Osomatsu llamo tu atención dando un pequeño tirón de tu bata.

—Sensei.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Verdad que hombre con hombre no pueden tener bebés? -preguntó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

—Pues no, no pueden... -ibas a preguntar a que se debía su pregunta cuando el pequeño se giró hacia alguien.

—¿Escuchaste Choromatsu? No pueden, tu confía en mí y vámonos a lo oscurito.

La cara del hombre se puso completamente roja antes de dar una reprimenda a Osomatsu. Estabas seguro que si escuchaba todo lo que decía en el aula le daría un infarto. Casi sentías un poco de pena por ver cómo batallaba con Osomatsu. Mientras pensabas en eso sentiste como Ichimatsu se colgaba de tu pierna.

—¿Mm...?

—Tu puedes ser mi puta cuando crezca.

¡¿Por qué no podías tener alumnos normales?!

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que les guste y que no tenga demasiados errores. Pueden culpar al autocorrector si los tiene.

De nuevo les recuerdo que pueden encontrar mi página en Facebook con el nombre "Lord Teddy-Freddy". Aún no tengo nada pero pienso compartir en arte que han hecho inspirados en mis fics. Y poner los hastags

#LaOnuNoPuedeConOsomatsu

#RadarDetectaPervertidos

#LaPutaDeAtsushi

#VenALoOscuritoChoromatsu

#SeEstaConvirtiendoEnArbol.

#SoloEstoyComiendoHojas.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

Un buen hermano mayor.

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, les traigo una pequeña continuación.

Pero antes muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior.

Gracias: BioWarrior, PukaSaotome13, AnyGro, Sushimatsu, ZombieCuak, Karinio, 00000000000, hitomi79, LaV3nus6, merry kirkland, Seiiza, Jazmin-Hanako, Shinoby Nehory, Izumi-nyu-FTW, xxXkmiXxx y Arialys85.

Resumen: Ichimatsu siempre fue un pésimo hermano mayor para Karamatsu, pero ahora que tenia que hacerse responsable por él tenia que aprender a ser un bue n hermano. Lastima que le pidió consejo a un completo idiota llamado Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu. [AU]

Advertencias:— En este fic solo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son hermanos. Osomatsu y Choromatsu son otro par de hermanos sin relación con los primeros.

—Esta historia contendrá futuro AtsushixTodo y OsoChoro.

—No shota (bueno, un poquito (?))

—No sé que más poner.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Un buen hermano mayor.**

 **Lección 15.- No hagas cosas malas y sí las haces que nadie se entere. (Sobre todo la trabajadora social)**

—No... Onii...chan. Detente s-se va a romper... Es muy grande no va a entrar. -ver la cara llorosa de Karamatsu sólo hacia que te dieran ganas de verlo llorar más. Y es que, aunque fuera extraño, te gustaba hacer llorar a tu hermanito simplemente porque podías hacerlo.

—Shh, no pasará nada. Además amas esta cosa.

—N-no... Es feo y pegajoso... Y Por tu culpa estoy sucio, oniichan... ¡No lo metas! Se va a romper... Si lo haces voy a llamar a la policía... Yo... Yo... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Estabas seguro que sus gritos fueron escuchados hasta por la vecinos.

 ** _[Doce horas antes_** ]

Después de haber salido del hospital tu tío y su esposa te llevaron a tu casa. El mayor se había encargado de llamar a tu trabajo para explicarles la situación y tu jefe te había dado unos días a cuenta de vacaciones (lo que te venía bien en ese momento, pero que seguramente terminarías odiando cuando tuvieras que trabajar mientras todos estaban de vacaciones), así que ahora estabas en casa.

Homura-san, la esposa de tu tío, les preparó el desayuno muy temprano y tenías que admitir que era lo mejor que habías probado en mucho tiempo, desde hace mucho que sólo te alimentabas con comida comprada en la tienda de conveniencia y la trabajadora social había dicho que eso no era bueno para tu hermano.

Tal vez deberías aprender a cocinar... Pero te daba flojera.

Después del desayuno te sentaste lo más lejos en la sala de estar, te sentías incómodo con las presencia de los mayores. No era como si los odiaras, solo que te era difícil relacionarte con personas tan alegres como lo eran la pareja.

Quién no tenía ese problema era Karamatsu, que en poco tiempo ya estaba entre ellos como si los conociera de una vida. Risueño como siempre yendo de un lugar a otro mostrándoles sus dibujos y sus muñecos, mostrándoles las fotos de su escuela. Cuando estaba sentado entre los Jyushimatsu y Homura parecían una familia... Era como sí sobraras allí. O al menos a ti te daba esa sensación.

Te abrazaste las piernas viendo a la distancia a Karamatsu mostrándoles sus fotos en su celular.

—Y esta es mi amiga Ichiko, ella iba disfrazada de Alice y su mami Osoko de la reina roja. Miren, aquí está su cuchillo.

—¿Que clase de Alice era esa?

—Choroko-sensei lo saco de un videojuego. -explicó Karamatsu. —¡Aquí estoy con oniichan!

—¡El gnomo gigante! -Jyushimatsu rió mirando hacia ti, te sentiste avergonzado ¿Por qué demonios tenía que verte justo cuando estabas vestido raro?

Desviaste la mirada mientras refunfuñabas.

—El es mi sensei. Todomatsu-sensei es genial y nos enseña muchas cosas. Ah, pero su cabello no sabe bueno.

La pareja rió ante el comentario.

—Todomatsu-sensei nos contó un chiste ¿Quieren oírlo? -la pareja asintió, sólo esperabas que no fuera un chiste sexual como acostumbraba el extraño profesor.

—Llega un niño corriendo y llorando con su mamá, entonces la mamá se asusta y le pregunta ¿Que pasó? Y el niño responde "lloro porque me mordí la frente" la mamá dice "pero sí no alcanzas" y el niño responde "es que me subí a un banquito".

Era el chiste más estúpido sus habías escuchado, peor aún era que si les había causado gracia y la pareja reía de manera escandalosa. ¿Qué demonios? Lo único que le veías de bueno al asunto eran las adorables caras que hacia Karamatsu mientras contaba el chiste.

Definitivamente los tres eran unos raros.

—Ah, pero Kara-chan ya vas en tu último año de preescolar. El próximo año serás un alumno de primaria. -comentó la castaña. —Ya que yo soy maestra de primer año tal vez pueda ser tu profesora pronto!

—Waa, eso sería genial. Entonces me enseñaría muchas cosas como... ¿Jugar basquet?

—¿Te gusta el basquetbol? ¿No prefieres el basebal? -preguntó Jyushimatsu. —Yo podría enseñarte a batear y a pichar. Serías como tú padre.

—Bueno... -Karamatsu hizo un puchero.

—Karamatsu prefiere el basquetbol. -interrumpiste la plática de Jyushimatsu sobre basebal.

—Ah... Yo podría jugar contigo entonces. -la castaña dijo cuando el mayor se quedó pensativo.

—¡Iré por mi balón! -Karamatsu salío corriendo, cayó de rodillas pero ser levantó de inmediato. Minutos después cuando regresaba con el balón ser cayó de cara. A pesar de que tanto Homura como Jyushimatsu se le acercaron para ayudarle pero él camino hasta donde estabas.

—¿Estas bien? Esa se vio como una aparatosa caída.

—Estoy bien. -respondió, tenía la frente roja y parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Mira, si te duele puedes decirlo. No tienes que mentir, también está bien sí quieres llorar. -viste a tu hermanito hacer unos pucheros mientras se tocaba la frente.

—Me duele... Me duele oniichan! -gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas antes de que se abrazara con fuerza a ti. Lo levantaste dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

¿Era malo que te sintieras feliz en ese momento? Porque él había ido contigo en lugar de con sus tíos. (Además verlo llorar a veces te gustaba).

—Pareces acostumbrado a esto Ichimatsu.

—Es porque este niño es muy propenso a los accidentes. -respondiste. Abrazaste a Karamatsu hasta que este dejo de llorar. Cuando se calmó lo dejaste ir al patio con Homura, sólo esperabas que el idiota no se golpeara con el balón.

Mientras estabas vigilándolo Jyushimatsu se sentó a tu lado.

—Los niños crecen tan rápido. ¿No? -asentiste. —Kara-chan ira a primaria...- Jyushimatsu suspiro. — ¿y tú? ¿No te gustaría volver a la escuela?

—¿Eh?

—Mi hermano siempre presumía tus buenas calificaciones, aunque bajaste un poco durante tu último año de preparatoria... Pero, creo que si tu quisieras podrías ser... No sé ¿doctor?

—Mm... No sé, creo que quiero evitar la fatiga.

—¡Al menos piensa en ello! -Jyushimatsu te dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda que te hicieron retorcerte de dolor. —Lo siento...

Y mientras permanecieron de visita no tocaron el tema de la custodia de Karamatsu, eso te ponía de nervios. Porque una gran parte de ti sabía que ellos serían mejor que tú para cuidar de tu hermanito.

* * *

Por la tarde cuando saliste junto con tu hermano a comprar comida te encontraste con Chibita que llevaba arrastrando su carro.

—Allí estas bastardo. ¡Desde hace días que quería hablar contigo, maldicion!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso pasa. -señaló a Karamatsu que se había soltado de tu mano para acercarse a ver una flor creciendo entre el pavimento.

—Y yo que sé, le gusta ver cosas como si fuera un idiota.

—¡No hablo de eso! Hace unos días tuve que golpear a muchos pervertidos, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar salir solo a ese niño?! ¡Maldicion estaba tan cansado! -golpeó con fuerza el suelo con el pie. —Primero por la mañana. Cuando iba a la escuela tres tipos lo trataron de manosear y al otro día tuve que golpear a unos cuantos mientras tú hermano se peleaba con un perro por unas tontas llaves.

—Jaja... -ah, ya te resultaba extraño que nadie hubiera tratado de hacerle nada cuando salió sólo de casa.

—¡maldicion! Haz algo, ¿Que vas a hacer cuando nadie este cerca para salvarlo?

—El tiene dos silbatos antivioladores. -te encogiste de hombros.

—Esos no se escuchan, comprale una alarma antiacosadores.

—Estará bien, sólo tengo que vigilarlo.

Y cuando te giraste Karamatsu ya no estaba. Lo encontraron dos minutos después hablando con un extraño, dicho sea de más que tanto tú como Chibita le dieron una paliza al sujeto. Ibas a tener que comprarle una jodida alarma.

* * *

Después de comprar la alarma decidiste probar con tratar de hacer algo de comer por tu cuenta. Karamatsu parecía emocionado con la idea de que cocinaran juntos y eligió hacer manzana acarameladas. No te llamaba la atención preparar eso, pero no podías decirle que no a su carita emocionada. ¿Que tan difícil podría ser?

Querías regresar en el tiempo y golpearte en la cara por pensar que aquello era fácil. Todo se había vuelto un desastre, habías mezclado agua, azúcar jugo de limón y mantequilla para hacer el caramelo, pero en los tutoriales decía que necesitaba colorante rojo y Karamatsu había llevado de otros colores porque, según sus palabras

"El rojo le recordaba a la zorra que le quería robar a oniichan" Sí, estaba hablando de Osomatsu. Te dabas una pista de quién le metió esa idea en la cabeza.

—¿Entonces que maldito color vamos a usar?

—¡las quiero azul!

—¿Pero azul porque?

—¡Azul sensual! -y el caramelo terminó siendo azul.

Aunque aquello terminó pareciendo todo menos caramelo, era como si un alíen hubiera dejado su esperma sobre tu olla. Ugh... Ahora tenías pensamientos raros.

—Meh, pudo quedar peor. -sacaste una silla a la barra para que Karamatsu pudiera acercarse. Tu hermano había elegido algunas manzanas, pero había una pequeña a la que incluso les había llamado "mini Karamatsu" de tan adorable que era.

El mocoso era un raro.

Tu primer intento había quedado horrible y la de Kara era perfecta. Era tan perfecta que te hacia enojar, por eso cuando la presumía frente a ti se la estampaste en la cara.

—¡Oniichan, mataste mi manzana! -lo viste lloriquear mientras se frotaba la cara.

—Sólo tiene que hacer otra. -tomaste a la pequeña manzana a la cual tu hermano había nombrado "mini Kara" pero cuando estabas por ponerla en el palito tu hermano empezó a lloriquear de nuevo.

—No... Onii...chan. Detente s-se va a romper... Es muy grande no va a entrar. -ver la cara llorosa de Karamatsu sólo hacia que te dieran ganas de verlo llorar más. Y es que, aunque fuera extraño, te gustaba hacer llorar a tu hermanito simplemente porque podías hacerlo.

—Shh, no pasará nada. Además amas esta cosa.

—N-no... Esta feo y pegajoso... Y Por tu culpa estoy sucio, oniichan... ¡No lo metas! Se va a romper... Si lo haces voy a llamar a la policía... Yo... Yo... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

No era sólo su grito, era algo más haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

—¿Activaste la alarma contra acoso? ¡¿Acaso quieres que venga las policía?!

—Oniichan malvado, eres un asesino de manzanas.

El ruido lastimaba tus oídos, para hacerlo peor también ser había sumando el insistente sonido del timbre. Te estaba poniendo de malas y cuando estabas enojado Karamatsu huía de ti.

—¡Waaaa!

—¡Ven aquí mocoso, dame esa maldita alarma! -fuiste detrás de él, otro era sumamente escurridizo.

—¡Auxilio quiere matarme! No quiero estar morido como mini Kara! -corrió hasta la puerta y cuando iba a salir chocó contra alguien.

¿Acaso era una broma?

La mujer muy fea, que por cierto era la encargada de vigilarlos estaba parada en el marco de ha puerta.

—Señor Matsuno... -dijo al verte, escribiendo quien sabe que cosas en sus papeles. —Vengo a hacer la revisión de... ¿Que es ese sonido?

—Es una alarma contra acosadores. -respondió Karamatsu. —Oniichan quería meterme cosas extrañas al cuerpo. -le cubriste la boca a ti hermano y le quitaste la alarma y la apagaste.

—Jaja, ya sabe que no está de más prevenirse... -respondiste con una risa nerviosa. la mujer apretó los labios volviendo a escribir.

—¿me dejará entrar? -te hiciste a un lado para que pasara. El menor seguía los pasos de la mujer y se plantó frente a ella. — Tu eres... Matsuno Karamatsu ¿verdad? Al menos pareces bien cuidado si que esta tipo con cara de delincuente no lo está haciendo tan mal.

Ella era consiente de que estabas a sus espaldas ¿no?

—Tu hermano te cuida bien.

—Sí, él me cuida muy bien. Él... -Karamatsu veía hacia ti mientras tratabas de hacerle señas de lo que tenía que decir. —Él me alimenta tres veces al día y me hace dormir temprano, también me golpea cuando hago cosas malas. -negaste con fuerza. —No él me da palizas de la nada...

—¿Qué?

—No, espere no... A el le gusta llevarme a la cama y contarme cuentos... Y -Karamatsu entrecerro los ojos tratando de entender las señas que le hacías para que dijera que también le proveías de ropa necesaria. -¡Oh! A el le gusta vestirme de niña y mirar debajo de mi falda.

Te golpeaste la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Porqué tenías un hermano tan idiota? Y además ¿Qué demonios significaba ese pulgar arriba que te dedicaba? Como si todo hubiera salido bien mientras la trabajadora social escribía de manera frenética en su informe.

—¿Qué clase de cosas le enseña a este niño? Usted es un mal cuidador. -gruñó la mujer, estabas pensando en que decir cuando Karamatsu llamó la atención de la mujer.

—Beautiful flower. Alguien tan bonita como usted no debería enojarse tanto.

Te cubriste la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Tu hermano estaba ciego acaso? La mujer lo veía como si quisiera matarlo por burlarse de ella pero en un segundo su cara de pocos amigos cambio y sonrió amplío con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Por dios!, un niño tan lindo y bien educado no debe estar tan mal cuidado después de todo. Aún si su tutor es un emo.

Y de pronto los dos estaban hablando tranquilamente y el pequeño le mostraba sus dibujos y posiblemente después le mostrara duda fotos. envidiabas un poco la habilidad de Karamatsu de hacerse amigo de todo mundo. De pronto la mujer se giró hacia donde estabas parado.

— Usted, traiganos té o algo.

—¿Disculpe? -trataste de fulminar con la mirada a la mujer, pero cuando ser puso a escribir de nuevo en su informe te apresuraste a ir por el té.

La cocina era un desastre que esperabas no quisiera visitar. Cuando ibas de regreso escuchaste a tu hermanito hablar de manera animada.

-Aquí estoy con oniichan, los dos estamos disfrazados. Estaba muy feliz porque el nunca quería jugar conmigo, pero vino a la escuela y fue muy divertido. -waa lo adorable que ser veía en ese momento debería ser ilegal, pero lo único ilegal era lo que querías hacerle. — ¿Sabe? Oniichan siempre hace cosas que no le gustan, pero las hace porque eso me pone feliz. A veces él da miedo pero, es el mejor hermano del mundo.

—Lo entiendo, pero alguien más podría cuidarte...-entraste a la sala y dejaste el té en la mesa. Tomaste la mano de Karamatsu y con un tono de convicción que nunca habías creído usar dijiste.

—Yo voy a cuidar de él mejor que cualquier otra persona. -la mujer tenía una mirada inquisitiva, pero esta vez lograste sostenerle la mirada. Dio un largo suspiro.

—Esta bien. Sólo por esta vez dejaré pasar las extrañas cosas que escuche hoy. -arranco la hoja donde escribía y se la dio a Karamatsu. —¡Nos vemos lindura, recuerda llamar a la policía sí tu hermano se comporta extraño! -dijo con una sonrisa apretando las mejillas de él pequeño. Después volviendo a su cara de desagrado se dirigió hacia ti. —Lo estaré vigilando.

Dicho esto la vieron irse. Cuando cerraste la puerta te acercaste a ver lo que decía la hoja que le había dado a Karamatsu. Estaba escrito una y otra vez

"¡oh por dios!, el pequeño es tan adorable"

"Es tan adorable, es tan adorable"

"El chico emo es un pervertido amante de los shota, llamar a la policía y a la Onu"

Encerraste los ojos, maldita imagen tenía de ti.

 _ **[]°[]°[]°[]**_

Al día siguiente mientras alistabas las cosas para ir al baño público con Karamatsu este entro dando pequeños saltos.

—Oniichan, a Todomatsu-sensei le gustó mucho la manzana azul.

—¿Le diste una de esas cosas?

—Sip, estaba tan feliz y dijo que el caramelo azul te pondría contento. -dijo sujetando el borde de su camisa. —Así que, oniichan... ¿Quieres chupar mi caramelo azul?

Preguntó levantándose la camisa ¿cuando demonios se había puesto caramelo allí? Colapsaste cayendo al suelo, era todo, ibas a morir por perder tanta sangre. Y mientras hacías burbujas con tu cara en el charco rojo, Karamatsu llamaba por teléfono.

—¡sensei, oniichan esta morido!

—Jajajaja, tomale unas fotos ahora Kara-chan.

Desde el fondo de tu corazón, seguías jurando Vendetta.

* * *

 **Extra**

 **Karamatsu-sensei**

La plática con los padres de tus alumnos fue algo corta, más que nada porque todos tenían prisa de irse. Le diste sólo los puntos básicos. Como el festival de primavera, la futura excursión y los trabajos escolares, lamentablemente no hubo tiempo de tratar el tema de el crecimiento acelerado de algunos niños. Te quedaste con las ganas de saber de donde aprendían todas esas cosas .

Revisaste las libretas de cada alumno, se supone que habías entregado cada una a su respectivo padre o tutor, pero aun tenías dos, una por supuesto era la de Ichimatsu y la otra era la de Atsushi. Ya que los niños de habían ido con quien estuvo presente en la Junta buscaste a el pequeño castaño.

Estaba en el patio completamente solo. Hace casi una hora que todo mundo se había ido (excepto los maestros). Te acercaste a él y te pusiste en cuclillas a su lado.

—¿Tu padre no vino aún por ti? -el castaño negó, parecía muy triste. Le pusiste la mano en el hombro, pero el la alejó de inmediato.

—No me toque, soy súper rico. Tenga algo de dinero y comprese algo bonito. -te dio unos cuantos billetes antes de intentar alejarse.

Dejando los billetes de lado lo alcanzaste antes de que se fuera y lo atrapaste en un abrazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Usted también quiere ser mi puta?

—¡Nada de eso! -te quejaste. — Sólo creo que eres un buen niño y mereces un abrazo.

—Sensei es raro.

—¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que va arrojando billetes por todos lados!

—Pero sensei es raro de buena manera.-dijo aceptando el abrazo ocultando su rostro en tu pecho. Le diste unas caricias a su cabello y unas palmadas en la espalda buscando reconfortarlo. Era el primer acercamiento que tenías con el castaño y estabas muy feliz... Entonces sentiste algo extraño.

—¿Me estas tocando el trasero? -sentías un claro manoseo a tu retaguardia.

—No soy yo. -se quejó Atsushi. Cuando lo soltaste y giraste el rostro para ver te encontraste a Ichimatsu.

—¿Que estas haciendo?-preguntaste viendo a ti hermanito.

—Protejo lo que es mío.

—¿Qué?

—Digo qué, pueden tocar todo de ti pero tu culo es sólo mío.

—¿Si te doy unos billetes me dejas tocarlo?-preguntó Atsushi cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno. -acepto de inmediato Ichimatsu.

—¡No me vendas! -sentiste tus lágrimas brotar desde el fondo de tu corazón.

¡¿Por qué no podías tener un hermano normal?!

* * *

Espero que les guste. Perdón si no es tan gracioso. O3O

#La zorra de rojo que quiere robar a oniichan.

#Mini Kara.

#Azul sensual.

#¿Quieres probar mi caramelo azul?

#No me toques, soy súper rico.

#Ichi vendido.

Nos leemos.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ¿Como están?

Espero que estén bien. Hoy por fin les traigo actualización de este fic.

Aunque seguramente ya no recuerden que lo hicieron, aun así les agradezco sus comentarios.

 **Gracias AnyGro, gracias hitomi79 , gracias Yunisu Motakano, gracias Izumi-nyu-FTW , gracias Momokamatsu , gracias PukaSaotome13, SEIIZA, Arialys85, gracias Witheredxstar, Kaaarinio , NeiraChan , PippaFrost, Gotti Calavera y gracias SombraLN** (Tu muy bien por enseñarle esas cosas a tus sobrinas)

Espero que les guste

* * *

 **Un buen hermano mayor.**

 _ **Lección 16. -Recuerda las fechas importantes.**_

Debido a tus vacaciones forzadas ahora no tenias tiempo para nada, de el trabajo tenias que ir corriendo por Karamatsu quien después de la escuela estaba a cargo de Karako, la hermana mayor de Ichiko.

Ciertamente no te gustaba para nada dejar a tu hermano tanto tiempo al cuidado de la familia de mujeres, no es que tuvieras anda en su contra, era simplemente que no te gustaba que Karamatsu pasara más tiempo con alguien que no fueses tu.

Sí, era un pensamiento demasiado infantil, pero llevabas un tiempo pensándolo desde que Jyushimatsu y su encantadora esposa habían aparecido en la puerta de tu casa. No habia pasado desapercibido para ti que la pareja encontraba encantador a tu hermano menor y que, sí por ellos fuera, les encantaría quedarse con él.

Y aunque no estabas fuera de sus planes ya que querían adoptarte también , simplemente no creías que estuviera bien que una persona de tu edad estuviera en medio de un matrimonio tan joven.

Pensar en la juventud te hacia pensar en Karamatsu, el pequeño estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y tenias miedo de que él creciera y que tu te lo perdieras debido a tu exceso de trabajo, a penas veías a Karamatsu por las mañanas y sí tenias suerte unas horas por la tarde antes de que se fuera a dormir.

Querías pasar tiempo con él, querías más que nada aprovechar los momentos en los que tu pequeño hermano era adorable, porque hace no mucho habías pensado en como cambiaste dramáticamente al llegar a la adolescencia y aunque aun faltaba mucho para eso no querías perderte ni un segundo.

Estabas planeando trabajar lo máximo posible en tus dos actuales trabajos, ahorrar un poco de dinero y llevarte a Karamatsu a un viaje solo los dos. Como hacían sus padres justo por esas fechas, estabas seguro que a el pequeño le vendría de maravilla hacer algo diferente contigo.

Así que aunque por el momento toda tu vida fuera muy pesada pensar en lograr tu objetivo era lo único que te mantenía motivado. Eso y un pequeño de 17 kilos y casi un metro de altura.

—Lo siento por venir tan tarde, tuve que hacer algo de trabajo extra. -la mujer de lentes te mostró una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.

—Esta bien, entendemos que tengas mucho trabajo Matsuno-kun. Karamatsu es un niño encantador, se nota que lo estas cuidando bien. -dijo la mujer nerviosa. ¿Se estaba burlando? A penas veías a tu hermano últimamente así que no podías estar cuidándolo bien. Colgaste la mochila de Karamatsu en el hombro y lo levantaste con cuidado cubriéndolo con su pequeña cobija azul.

—Gracias. -respondiste a secas caminando hacia la puerta.

—Em... Matsuno-kun, lo siento. Sobre tu hermano. -la maestra volvió a detenerte, te giraste para verla. —Todomatsu-sensei nos ha informado que últimamente tu hermano no parece muy animado, sé que es importante tu trabajo, pero intenta... ya sabes, tomarte un descanso.

—¡De preferencia que sea pronto! -intervino la castaña entrando a la casa. —Estoy en casa~

—Bienvenida Osoko. -la castaña le dio un pequeño beso a la morena antes de girarse hacia ti. —Hola chico emo.

—Osoko. -gruñiste su nombre.

—Escucha, encontré las bicicletas de las que te hable, hice un trato con el sujeto y solo tendrás que pagarme esto. -te entrego una factura. Una que tenia rayado un precio y sobrepuesto uno más elevado.

—¿No es esto justo lo que cuestan?

—Oye, el descuento lo conseguí para mi. -dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa, te parecía más que nunca que ella tenia algo que ver con Osomatsu.

—En primer lugar no sé para que demonios quiero yo una bi... -te quedaste callado cuando el pequeño bulto entre tus brazos se movió, Karamatsu asomo su rostro entre la cobija.

—Oniichan, bienvenido a casa.

—Aun no estamos en casa tonto. -no pudiste evitar sonreír pero borraste la sonrisa al recordar que aun estaban en casa ajena. —Me voy. Gracias por cuidar de Karamatsu.

Regresando a casa recostaste a Karamatsu en la cama y con cuidado le sacaste la ropa, su pequeña manita habia tomado uno de tus dedos así que era difícil seguir sin romper el contacto. (Aunque tuviste que hacerlo para sacarle la camisa y ponerle la pijama.

Al final terminaste recostado a su lado, Karamatsu se habia despertado pero ahora estaba quedándose dormido de nuevo.

—Karamatsu... ¿No te gustaría que saliéramos a un viaje solo nosotros?

—¿Un viaje con oniichan? -medio dormido su mano busco a tientas la tuya y la tomo, su mano era tan pequeña que a penas podía sujetar tres de tus dedos con toda su palma. —Quiero hacer cosas...contigo.

Susurro antes de quedarse dormido. No era el momento para mal pensar las palabras de tu hermanito.

Ya que a Karamatsu parecía gustarle la idea empezaste a aceptar los trabajos extras para poder ganar más rápidamente el dinero para el viaje y aunque estabas demasiado cansado a veces pensabas que valdría la pena al final.

Entonces un día, temprano por la mañana Karamatsu te despertó.

—Oniichan~

—Mm...

—¿No tienes algo que decirme? -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué hora es? -te sentaste rascándote la cabeza. No entendías porque Karamatsu te veía como esperando algo. —¿Buenos días?

—¡Buenos días! -respondió con una sonrisa antes de abrazarte, Karamatsu se colgó de ti así que tuviste que llevarlo en brazos hasta el baño.

Después de un rápido baño dejaste que Karamatsu se ocupara de ponerse el uniforme y fuiste a preparar el desayuno.

—Oniichan, ¿vas a venir pronto hoy? ¿si?

—Claro...

Después de el desayuno llevaste a tu hermano a la escuela como todas las mañanas, pero antes de entrar el pequeño se planto frente a ti. Antes habia estado observando atentamente tus movimientos así que te ponía un poco nervioso.

—Oniichan, ¿no tienes algo que decirme? -dijo Karamatsu estirando los brazos hacia ti. Miraste tu reloj, se te estaba haciendo tarde.

—Mm... que te vaya bien. ¡Nos vemos en la noche! -y te alejaste rápidamente.

El primer trabajo estuvo más pesado de lo usual lo que te hizo llegar un poco tarde a tu segundo empleo.

Durante tu descanso Osoko te envió un mensaje preguntando si podían ir directo a tu casa y estar allí con Karamatsu en lugar de ir a su casa como siempre, ya que Karamatsu tenia llaves le dijiste que sí. Continuaste trabajando sin dejar de sentir que te estabas olvidando de algo importante.

Cuando termino tu turno era ya mas de las 11:30 pm, la batería de tu celular habia muerto y no podías mandar un mensaje a tu hermano avisando que ya ibas a casa. regresabas cuando te encontraste con el maestro de cabello rosado.

—¿Chico emo? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -el hombre con el que caminaba se adelanto un poco.

—Estaba trabajando

—¿Trabajando a esta hora? P-pero te pasaste por tu casa antes ¿no? -pregunto de manera apresurada y cuando negaste diciendo que habías trabajado todo el día su mueca cambio ligeramente, parecía molesto. —Estas bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Qué haces aun aquí?! -le jalo con fuerza del brazo llevándote a la calle principal, buscando un taxi disponible.

—Suéltame. -te quejaste, pero con más fuerza sus uñas se clavaron en tu brazo. —Ouch.

—¡Nada de eso, debes ir a casa ahora mismo idiota estúpido! -detuvo un taxi y te arrojo dentro.

—¿Porque tanta prisa? -te quejaste, al ser arrojado así te habías golpeado la cabeza y ahora estaba adolorido y malhumorado.

—Porque es el cumpleaños de Karamatsu ¿Acaso lo olvidaste tu grandisimo hijo de puta?! Estúpido.

Sentías que palidecías. Por esa razón la pregunta extraña de tu hermano. Aun cuando el taxista fue lo más rápido que podía llegaste a casa pasado la media noche.

Entraste rápidamente, habia algunas cosas en la sala, algunos globos, tiras de papel y algunos regalos a medio abrir sobre la mesa.

—¿Karamatsu? -corriste hacia la cocina encontrándote a tu hermano frente a un pedazo de tarta, esta se habia manchado de la cera de una vela que se habia consumido por completo. Sentiste que tu corazón se estrujaba al ver al pequeño levantar el rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados y sabias que no era solo porque tuviera sueño.

—Bienvenido, oniichan. -Karamatsu susurro.

—Karamatsu, lo siento, yo de verdad ... perdón. Feliz cumpleaños. -dijiste de manera apresurada. antes de atraparlo entre tus brazos, pero Karamatsu, quien siempre se aferraba con fuerza a ti cada vez que te tenia cerca esta vez se mantuvo inmóvil.

—Ya no es mi cumpleaños, no tienes que abrazarme oniichan. -aunque ligero, sus manos se juntaron para darte un empujón. —Tengo sueño, iré a dormir. Puedes comer pastel, Todomatsu-sensei me lo dio.

—Karamatsu, escucha...

—Buenas noches. -y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Karamatsu uso su habitación para dormir.

¿Como pudiste perderte de algo tan importante? Te sentías la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Frustrado y molesto contigo mismo le diste unos cuantos golpes a la pared, aun si tus nudillos se lastimaron y aunque ardía no era suficiente, no se comparaba con el dolor en tu pecho por haber decepcionado a la única persona que te importaba.

Te sentías una mierda. Eras una basura no combustible.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

 **Karamatsu-sensei**

 **El "dedito".**

Cierto día mientras vigilabas el patio de juegos te encontraste con la peculiaridad de que uno de tus alumnos varones estaba entrando al baño de las niñas.

—Todomatsu no puedes entrar allí~ -pero cuando lo habías dicho el niño ya estaba dentro.

Te paraste en el marco de la puerta, no tenia nada de malo que entraras, después de todo eras un profesor. (Además ninguna niña estaba cerca para que le pidieras sacara a Todomatsu) Sin pensarlo mucho entraste al baño hasta el ultimo cubículo para encontrarte a Todomatsu y Osoko (ambos alumnos tuyos) con los pantalones abajo.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Todomatsu hizo un puchero cuando te vio, pero Osoko se puso a gritar.

—¡Waaa Karamatsu-sensei Hentai!

—Espera ¿Qué?- fuiste regañado por la directora después de eso, aunque no habías hecho nada. Según Osoko habia visto eso en un programa de televisión. ¿Qué clase de programas le dejaban ver a esa niña?

Después de el regaño tuviste que hablar con tus alumnos.

—Escuchen niños, sé que no les importa mucho, pero no pueden entrar a los baños de las niñas y las niñas no pueden entrar al baño de los niños. Palabras de la directora. ¿Esta bien? -todos asintieron. —A todo esto ¿porque entraste a los baños de las niñas Todomatsu?

—Quería ver algo. -Osoko levanto la mano de manera apresurada para tomar la palabra.

—Sensei, ¿porque los niños tienen un dedito en sus pantalones? -los niños clavaron su mirada en ti. —Las niñas no tenemos un dedito colgando allí. -la castaña se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Alguien les corto su dedito? -pregunto Todomatsu y todos los niños hicieron cara de espanto cubriendo sus delanteras.

—¡Mi dedito! -Osoko lloriqueo.

—No, no. No llores. escuchen... -te frotaste el entrecejo antes de seguir. —Las mujeres y los hombres son diferentes, sus cuerpos tienen diferencias y eso es lo que los hace ser niños y niñas. Niñas nadie les quieto su... "dedito" ustedes son así. ¿Esta bien? -las niñas asintieron.

—Sensei ¿usted tiene un dedito? -pregunto Osomatsu levantando la mano.

—¿Eh? B-bueno algo así...

—Yo lo he visto. -intervino Ichimatsu.- —Es tan grande que es del tamaño de mi brazo. -levanto el brazo al aire.

—¡Seguro le llega hasta la rodilla!

—¿Qué? N-no, tampoco es para tanto. -respondiste avergonzado. —¿Porque te estas sonrojando Todomatsu? ¡Ichimatsu no te saques los pantalones! -ibas a seguir a tu hermano para ponerle los pantalones cuando chocaste con Atsushi.

—Sensei, le doy 10 dolares si me deja verlo.

—¡Yo quiero tocarlo! -grito en el fondo Osomatsu.

—¡Nadie va a verlo o tocarlo! -te quejaste alcanzando a tu casi desnudo hermano.

¿Porque todo siempre resultaba tan extraño con tus alumnos?

 **Extra 2.**

 **El dedito (de nuevo)**

Mientras estabas revisando la libreta de tareas Todomatsu entro corriendo al salón, llorando desconsolado. Te levantaste de un salto de la silla.

—¿Todomatsu? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntaste examinandolo rápidamente, su uniforme estaba un poco sucio. —¿Qué paso?

—Osomatsu me empujo. -Todomatsu seguía llorando mostrándote su mano, la palma estaba roja pero uno de sus dedos tenia un pequeño corte. Seguramente se habia pinchado con una piedra o algún otro objeto en el suelo.

—Ya, ya no paso nada. -levantaste a Todomatsu en brazos y lo arrullaste un poco hasta que dejo de llorar. —Veamos esa herida. -sacando el botiquín de emergencias limpiaste su herida y le pusiste una bandita de color rosa.

—Listo~

—Sensei, duele... -los grandes ojos de Todomatsu aun tenían lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, te recordaba tanto a tu hermanito. Cuando los gatos que trataba de ayudar lo llenaban de rasguños.

—Te daré un remedio que aleja el dolor entonces. -con cuidado tomaste su manita y le diste un beso en el dedo herido. Todomatsu te miraba atentamente. —¿Funciono?

—¡Waa Karamatsu-sensei es mágico! -después de colgarse de tu cuello y abrazarte por dos minutos Todomatsu regreso a jugar con los demás.

Regresaste a revisar las tareas.

Pero mientras estabas revisando algo golpeo tu cabeza.¿Era un zapato?

Te giraste encontrándote a un castaño que te veía frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Sensei pervertido, lo acusare con la Onu!

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué? -los demás niños empezaron a llegar. Cuando trataste de regresar le su zapato a Atsushi este te mordió el brazo.

—¡Porque esta besando el dedito de Todomatsu! Lo acusare con la policía!

—¡No es justo, yo también quiero que me bese el dedito! -se quejo Osomatsu. Y todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo opacando tu voz, Ichimatsu te observaba desde el fondo de el salón, como un gato esperando por saltarte encima.

—¡Basta todos! -levantaste la voz y todos se quedaron callados al instante. Suspiraste tratando de regresar a ser el maestro genial. —Yo solo le di un besito al dedo de Todomatsu, porque le puse una bandita.

—Es cierto~ -Totty levanto la mano mostrando su dedo. —Olvide decirles que era este dedito. Upsii

Claro "upsii", después de que te habían mordido y golpeado con un zapato. Te cruzaste de brazos mientras todos los niños regresaban a jugar, todos excepto Ichimatsu. Tu hermano menor se acerco una vez que todos se habían ido.

—Tu puedes besar mi dedito si quieres, no le diré a nadie.

—Oww, eres tan lindo. -ibas a tomar su mano, pero el te empujo hacia abajo.

—El dedito en mi pantalón. —dicho esto se levanto la bata mostrando su estomago y un poco más abajo.

Te agachaste para soplar contra su estomago, haciéndolo reír.

Tu no eras un pervertido... ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

* * *

#Dedito

#Azul Sensual

#Ichi el mejor hermano

Espero que les guste~

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos~


	15. Chapter 15

Un buen hermano mayor.

Hola, ¿Como están?

Yo estoy bien, de regreso por aquí.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todo por leer y por comentar, me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias:BioWarrior , JimGar, Wxllp, Izumi-nyu-FTW, hitomi79, Yunisu Motakano , LaV3nus6, SombraLN, Tachi Girl1 , PukaSaotome13 , Karamatsu Girl 4, Momokamatsu, AnyGro, reisen, Kohaku BASARA , karinio, xxXkmiXxx y negritamaria8.

Muchas gracias, espero que les guste~

* * *

Un buen hermano mayor.

 **[Karamatsu.]**

Hoy era un día especial, ¡tu cumpleaños!

Era un día que esperabas con muchas ansias, no solo porque tal vez tendrías algunos regalos, sino porque tu amado Oniichan cumpliría su promesa de besarte como un adulto como había prometido cuando cumpliste 4.

Casi no pudiste dormir de la emoción y cuando por fin se hizo de día no pudiste evitar despertar a tu hermano, completamente emocionado por lo que iba a hacer.

Sin embargo, no solo no te dijo nada, sino que actuaba como si no recordara que día era. ¿Acaso era parte de su plan para sorprenderte?

Emocionado por recibir tu regalo te mantuviste aferrado a tu hermano todo el tiempo hasta que fue hora de ir a la escuela.

—Oniichan, ¿no tienes algo que decirme? -preguntaste, un poco impaciente. No importaba si tu hermano no tenía un regalo para ti, solamente querías que te abrazara y te deseara un feliz cumpleaños antes que nadie más.

Pero, aunque estiraste los brazos hacia él de nuevo te ignoro.

Caminaste dentro de la escuela, te sentías un poco triste. ¿Acaso tu hermano había olvidado que día era?

No, de ninguna manera. Eras su único hermano, no podía olvidarse de ti. ¿o sí?

—Kara-chan~ -el sensei parecía entusiasmado. —Feliz cum…

—¡Waa no! -rápidamente te cubriste los oídos y corriste hacia el patio.

No querías que nadie más lo dijera antes que tu hermano.

Mientras estabas escondiéndote de Todomatsu-sensei te encontraste con dos de tus compañeros, normalmente no hablabas con ellos porque siempre estaban solos y no jugaban con los otros niños. Eso no quería decir que tuvieras algo en su contra, aunque uno te daba mucho miedo.

Ya que uno de ellos preguntó lo que te pasaba se lo contaste todo de manera apresurada.

—Ah, tu eres el que quiere casarse con su Oniichan. -El niño de ojos color miel te reconoció. Recordabas que su nombre era Kami, entonces su compañero debía ser Aku.

—Sí, me casare con Oniichan.

—No puedes hacer eso. -Aku gruño, tenía una mirada que asustaba.

—¡Sí puedo! -te cruzaste de brazos, habías visto que los adultos lo hacían cuando querían verse rudos.

—No puedes. -Aku bufó. —Él es un adulto y tu un niño. Los adultos no pueden casarse con niños.

—¿No pueden?

—No. Tal vez ni siquiera te quiere porque eres molesto y por eso se olvidó de tu cumpleaños. Hay adultos que no quieren a los niños.

—¡Aku, no le digas eso! -Kami lo regaño, tirando de sus mejillas mientras mantenía una mueca tranquila. — ¡Por eso nadie te quiere!

Mientras Aku y Kami discutían dejaste que tu dedo dibujara pequeños círculos en la tierra, pero mientras lo hacías empezó a llover, unas gotas tras otra mojaron la tierra debajo de tus dedos.

—Tal vez Oniichan ya no me quiere…

 **[]-[]-[]**

Cuando Aku y Kami te arrastraron al salón de clases Todomatsu-sensei te atrapo en un abrazo.

—¿Por qué escapaste así? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? -Todomatsu sensei parecía preocupado y eso te hacía sentir mal, no querías que tu amado sensei se pusiera triste.

—No, Todomatsu-sensei no hizo nada malo. -negaste con fuerza. —No quiero que nadie me diga "Feliz cumpleaños" hasta que Oniichan lo haga.

—Kara-chan, no importa si alguien te desea feliz cumpleaños primero o incluso al final, lo importante es el sentimiento con el que te lo diga y tu hermano te quiero un montón. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Ohh! ¡Si!

—Entonces, feliz cumpleaños Kara-chan~

—Gracias~

Durante el descanso Todomatsu-sensei y tus compañeros cantaron "feliz cumpleaños" para ti y agradeciste a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando las clases terminaron esperaste emocionado por tu Oniichan, pero quien fue a recogerte fue la madre de Ichiko, ambos fueron a tu casa después de que la mujer de cabello castaño hablara por teléfono con tu hermano.

Al parecer iba a trabajar hasta tarde.

Pero estaba bien, esperarías por él.

Aun así, te sentías un poco triste de que tu hermano no estuviera contigo, la fiesta que hicieron para ti fue genial y recibiste muchos regalos, incluso esperaron junto a ti a que tu hermano llegara para partir el pastel, al final no llegó y decidiste reservar un pedazo para tu hermano.

Al final todos se fueron, aunque Osoko insistió que podían quedarse contigo hasta que tu hermano regresara te negaste.

—Entonces nos vamos… -la mujer no parecía muy convencida. —No le abras la puerta a los extraños ¿está bien? C-cualquier cosa puedes llamarme y vendré enseguida.

—Está bien, voy a estar bien. Iré a dormir pronto.

—Bueno, cuídate.

—Adiós, Adiós Ichiko. -una adormilada Ichiko se despidió desde los brazos de su madre.

Y cuando se fueron te quedaste solo.

Esperaste y esperaste, pero tu hermano no llegaba.

Y entonces pensaste en lo que antes te había dicho Aku. ¿Y si era cierto que tu hermano ya no te quería?

¿Acaso habías sido un mal niño?

Tu cumpleaños siempre había sido un día divertido porque tenías a tus padres y a tu hermano contigo, pero hoy estabas solo.

Recostando la cabeza en la mesa delante del pastel que habías reservado para tu hermano, lloraste hasta quedarte dormido.

* * *

 **Karamatsu-sensei.**

 **El mayor tesoro.**

—Buenos días dormilón~ -lo primero que hacías a penas despertar era ir a despertar a tu hermano pequeño. Ichimatsu era la cosita más adorable cuando despertaba, incluso si parecía estar de mal humor.

—Buenos días…

—¿Quieres que tomemos un baño juntos? -su falta de respuesta la interpretas como siempre como un "si".

Ichimatsu aun esta algo dormido cuando empiezas a enjabonarlo y tienes que tener cuidado de que no se caiga. Él suele aferrarse a ti y deja que lo enjabones mientras te mira fijamente sin decir nada.

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntas después de enjuagar su cuerpo. Ichimatsu niega ligeramente desviando la mirada.

—Te tallare la espalda.

—¿De verdad? Gracias~ -Estas feliz de estar a solas con Ichimatsu, más que nada porque se comporta diferente a cuando están en la escuela, en casa él es más como un niño y eso te encanta.

—Oniichan, ¿puedo hacerme un dibujo cono el que tienes en la espalda?

—No, los tatuajes están prohibidos, pequeño hombrecito. -dices severo, Ichimatsu hace un puchero.

—¿Es cierto que eras un mafioso antes?

—¡¿Quién te ha dicho tal mentira?! Hahahaah que gracioso, no es verdad. -ríes con nerviosismo, hay un pasado que no quieres que tu hermano conozca.

Ahora eres solo un maestro de escuela y eso te hace muy feliz.

Adiós a ese tipo rudo, hijo de puta, problemático que eras antes.

Ahora eras un mejor hombre gracias a Ichimatsu, tu más grande tesoro.

Después de tomar un baño y una vez estando secos y vestidos, los dos se preparan para ir a la escuela. Pero antes de que salgan de la casa tu pequeño hermano te detiene jalando la orilla de tu camisa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Feliz cumpleaños…-susurra entregándote una pequeña caja. Estas tan emocionado que lo levantas dando algunas vueltas.

—¿Te acordaste? ¡Dios eres increíble! -Ichimatsu ríe abrazándose a tu cuello.

—Abre tu regalo, Oniichan.

—Claro, de inmediato. -lo dejas en el suelo antes de abrir la pequeña caja, son unas gafas de sol puntiagudas. ¡Ugh! Tu pasado te persigue, sientes como si te golpearan directo en la cara, prometiste nunca más ponerte esas cosas.

—¿Te gustan?

—S-sí. -sonríes. Ichimatsu parece emocionado —¿P-puedes ponérmelas?

—Si~ -te pones de cuclillas para que Ichi tome las gafas y pueda ponértelas, no estás seguro si se te verán bien, pero él está muy emocionado.

—¿Y qué tal me veo? -los ojos de Ichimatsu parecen brillar.

—¡Oniichan es asombroso, me gusta!

—Bueno si te gusta enton… -te quedaste callado cuando los pequeños labios de tu hermanito se estampan contra los tuyos. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Oniichan eres asombroso. -dice dedicándote una sonrisa, aun con las manos en tus mejillas.

¿De dónde saco lo encantador ese pequeño?

Es un misterio.

* * *

 **[Intimidante.]**

Tu nombre es Ichimatsu Matsuno, tienes 4 años y asistes a la clase tigre del jardín de niños.

Nunca conociste a tus padres, pero tu hermano dice que ellos eran personas geniales. Desde que recuerdas en esa gran casa solo han vivido tu hermano y tú, aunque a algunas personas les parezca que es una vida solitaria tienes todo lo que quieres cuando estas con tu hermano.

Tu hermano mayor se llama Karamatsu, tiene menos de 50 años, aunque no sabes cuantos exactamente. A pesar de que casi no habla de ello, él antes era un delincuente, has encontrado fotografías donde él se ve bastante intimidante y malvado.

Esas fotografías hacen que tu corazón se acelere.

—Por alguna razón quiero que sea rudo conmigo. -ruedas por el suelo besando la fotografía de tu hermano el rudo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunta tu amor secreto, que casualmente también es tu hermano.

Dejas de dar vueltas por el suelo y te detienes para mirarlo. Karamatsu lleva un delantal con volantes de color azul cielo, con un dibujo de un gran corazón sobre el pecho. Su cabello está perfectamente peinado como siempre y tiene una amable sonrisa en los labios.

Es tan perfecto, te parece que brilla. Es tan doloroso.

—¡I-itai! -ocultas el rostro tras la fotografía.

—¿Te duele algo? ¡Iré por botiquín!

¿Por qué no puede verse tan intimidante y genial como en la foto?

Ahora viéndolo correr de un lugar a otro buscado sus cosas para llevarte el hospital, realmente parece que no es la misma persona que en la imagen. Tu hermano es idiota y torpe.

No te gusta tanto como el Karamatsu delincuente.

O eso pensabas…

Cierto día cuando saliste a comprar algunas cosas con tu hermano los dos se encontraron con una mujer, de falda corta y gran escote que los detuvo.

—¿Matsuno-kun eres tú? Vaya cuanto tiempo.

—Fujimori-senpai… -aunque tu hermano parecía incomodo la mujer se le acercaba más de la cuenta así que tuviste que ponerte en medio para alejarla.

—Oh, este es tu hijo ¿verdad?

—¡Aléjate de él, perra! -gruñiste abrazando la pierna de Karamatsu, desde luego la mujer se enojó con tus palabras, lo que más te molesto fue que tu hermano te obligara a disculparte con ella.

—Vamos Ichimatsu, discúlpate.

—Yo… lo siento… -la mujer parecía reírse de ti y eso te molesto aún más. Karamatsu negaba como si estuviera decepcionado de ti. — Bien, quédatelo no me importa. ¡Te odio, Oniichan idiota!

Y después de eso te fuiste corriendo en dirección contraria, no te detuviste incluso cuando escuchaste a tu hermano llamarte.

Era obvio que te ibas a perder, porque nunca habías estado en ese lugar. Pero todo era culpa de tu hermano que le sonreía a esa mujer fea, definitivamente ya no lo querías. Y no te importaba si el ya no te quería tampoco.

Dejaste de correr cuando llegaste a un parque en el que nuca habías estado, se estaba haciendo de noche y aun no sabías que hacer. Mientras pensabas en regresar para buscar a tu hermano un hombre extraño se te acerco.

—Hola pequeño. ¿Estás solo? -negaste. —¿Estás perdido? -cuando trataste de esquivarlo el hombre te detuvo tomando tu brazo.

—S-suélteme…

—Vamos, si estás perdido Oniisan te acompañara. Esta oscureciendo ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Podemos llamar a tus padres desde allí.

—¡No quiero, quiero ir con mi Oniichan! ¡Oniichan! -ahora si estabas asustado y a punto de llorar.

—Espera, espera no grites. No voy a hacerte nada malo. -el hombre trataba de detenerte y tu tratabas de huir así que forcejearon un poco, tuviste que quitarte la chaqueta para poder alejarte, pero incluso así volvió a atraparte.

—¡No! -gritaste con todas tus fuerzas y justo delante de ti un puño se estampo contra el rostro del hombre misterioso.

—Tu, maldita escoria… -casi no lo reconociste porque estaba frunciendo el ceño y su cabello estaba alborotado. Pero esos enigmáticos ojos parecían los de un animal salvaje.

¡Era tu hermano versión delincuente!

Tu corazón hacia Doki doki.

Él era tan increíble, incluso aunque parecía que iba a matar a golpes a ese hombre. "Maldito hijo de puta, como te atreves a tocar a mi Ichimatsu"

—¡Oniichan d-detente! -Karamatsu volteo a verte y el hombre misterioso salió corriendo rápidamente. Los nudillos de tu hermano mayor estaban rojos y su rostro aún se mostraba molesto.

Pensaste que recibirías una reprimenda, pero lo que recibiste a cambio fue un fuerte abrazo.

—¡No vueltas a irte así! Estaba tan asustado.

—L-lo siento.

—¿Estas herido? ¿Te hicieron algo? -aunque negaste él te inspecciono rápidamente. —Nunca vueltas a irte tu solo ¿entiendes? ¡Te castigare si lo haces!

—¡C-castígame!

—¡¿Por qué demonios te están brillando los ojos?!

Ese día descubriste que tu hermano era intimidante a veces y que, por alguna razón, querías que te castigara. (sobre todo si ponía esa mirada salvaje)

 _ **[Logro desbloqueado "Masoquista hasta de pequeño"]**_

* * *

 **Felación.**

Era un día como cualquier otro, tus amigos y tú se encontraban haciendo un castillo de arena cuando Osomatsu de pronto hizo una pregunta extraña.

—¿Saben lo que es una felación? -todos lo miraron.

—Presiento que es algo bueno. -Dijo Todomatsu.

—¿Tu sabes lo que es? -pregunto Atsushi, Osomatsu sonrió burlón y se puso de pie intentando hacer una pose guay.

—Claro que lo sé. Acérquense~

Los niños formaron una circulo, entonces Osomatsu hablo bajito.

—Es cuando una persona pone tu dedito en su boca y lo chupa.

Un conjunto "¿Eh?" se escuchó en el arenero.

—¿Por qué alguien quisiera hacer eso? -preguntaste arrugando tus pequeñas cejas, realmente no entendías a que se refería.

—Pues se siente bien. -respondió Oso.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? -Atsushi también parecía curioso.

—Pues lo vi en uno de los mangas que dibuja Choromatsu. Un chico se lo estaba haciendo a otro chico y cuando le pregunte a una de las ayudantes de mi hermano ella dijo. "Kyaaa, me encantan las felaciones".

—Pero las chicas no tienen dedito… -se quejó Todomatsu.

—Creo que hay algunas a las que les gustaría tenerlo, para ponerlo en el trasero de un chico guapo… Como sensei. -Cuando Osomatsu dijo esto todos voltearon a ver a tu hermano.

—A-alejen la mirada del sensual culo de Kusomatsu, ¡es mío! -te interpusiste de inmediato entre ellos y el maestro. ¿Por qué tu hermano tenía que usar pantalones tan apretados?

Por la tarde mientras ayudabas a tu hermano a hacer la cena lo escuchaste soltar un pequeño quejido.

—¿Qué paso?

—Se me resbaló un poco el cuchillo. ¿Ves? Por eso deberías tener cuidado cuando cortes las verduras. -te mostro su dedo con una pequeña cortada, tomaste sus manos y sin decir nada. —¿Ichimatsu?

—Mm… -levantaste la mirada para verlo, chupaste su dedo un poco más antes de soltarlo. —Oniichan, cuando sea grande déjame hacerte una felación mejor.

Viste a tu hermano correr por toda la casa cubriéndose la nariz, que por alguna razón le sangraba.

—¡No soy un pervertido! -gritaba mientras seguía corriendo, según él "escapando de sus deseos".

Pero "felación" era que te chuparan el dedo ¿no?

* * *

#Y mis risas donde estan?

#Azul sensual

#Porque me haces llorar?

#Yo vine aqui porque queria reir

#Han pasado 84 años

#Niños precoces.

#Karamatsu delincuente cool.

Nos leemos pronto~

Chao~


	16. Chapter 16

Un buen hermano mayor.

Hola, ¿Como están?

Yo estoy bien, de regreso por aquí.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todo por leer y por comentar, me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias: **Gotti Calavera , hitomi79, SombraLN , Izumi-nyu-FTW , LaV3nus6, xxXkmiXxx , NeiraChan , anonsincuenta, Momokamatsu, K2**

Muchas gracias, espero que les guste~

* * *

Un buen hermano mayor.

 **Lección 17: Un secuestro que no es secuestro.**

No pudiste dormir esa noche, no había manera en la que pudieras conciliar el sueño cuando tenías el corazón roto.

Siempre te habías sentido como una basura, pero en ese momento te sentías diez mil veces peor. Desde que ibas a la secundaria dejaste de sentirte mal por lo que las personas dijeran de ti, te habías hecho un poco "insensible" ante sus críticas y a esas miradas de desprecio que a veces te lanzaba la gente.

Tenías que admitir que incluso a veces, aunque era tu madre la que te veía de esa forma (como si fueses una decepción andante) nunca te había afectado tanto como cuando tu hermanito, ese pequeño niño que ahora era todo lo que tenías en el mundo te había mirada de aquella forma, como gritándote con la mirada que te odiaba.

Desde luego, Karamatsu era demasiado bondadoso como para odiar a cualquiera, él era el niño más encantador que pudiera existir.

Y aun así lo habías herido.

Todo por tu egoísmo.

Y te sentías fatal. Aun después de desquitar todo el enojo que tenías contra ti, (golpeando la pared hasta que tus nudillos quedaron al rojo vivo) no se sentía como castigo suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente preparaste panqueques especiales como una disculpa silenciosa para tu querido hermano.

—Karamatsu, hice tus panqueques preferidos. -sonreíste de manera nerviosa, no muy acostumbrado a eso. —Escucha, yo lamento no estar contigo en tu cumpleaños. De verdad lo siento, por favor perdóname. Sé que quizás no lo entiendas, pero he estado ahorrando para… -el sonido del timbre de hizo callar tu voz, Karamatsu se puso la mochila en la espalda y salió a toda prisa.

Pero el pequeño Matsuno no solamente ignoro completamente su comida, sino también cualquier intento por disculparte. Incluso se puso el uniforme sin ayuda y salió de la casa para irse acompañado con Osoko.

—Buenos días~ -saludó la castaña con una gran sonrisa. —¿Estas bien, chico emo?

—Estoy bien…Mm, gracias por llevar a Karamatsu a la escuela.

—Ah, está bien. De todos modos, llevo a Ichiko así que no hay problema, luego nos arreglamos. -hizo un circulo con los dedos, señal de que te iba a cobrar.

—Adiós Karamatsu…-ni siquiera te volteo a ver.

No podrías soportarlo mucho.

Como ya le habías dicho antes, soportarías que todo el mundo te odiara, pero no que Karamatsu lo hiciera, porque él era tu mundo.

Tenías que hacer algo, pronto.

 **[Karamatsu]**

Fingir que estabas molesto con tu Oniichan era muy difícil, sobre todo porque quisiste perdonarlo de inmediato cuando te diste cuenta de la expresión que estaba poniendo.

Se veía tan triste que te daban ganas de abrazarlo y palmear su cabeza mientras asegurabas que todo estaba bien, que no estabas molesto con él.

Pero si lo estabas… un poquito solamente.

La razón principal no era que había olvidado tu cumpleaños, sino que las palabras de Aku te habían hecho pensar que tal vez tu hermano no te quería de la forma en la que tú lo querías.

¡Además había olvidado que prometió besarte! Tu aun esperabas tu sensual y ardiente beso apasionado bajo la luz de la luna (o algo así habías escuchado de Todomatsu-sensei)

Como sea, no ibas a hablar con Ichimatsu hasta que este recordara su promesa y la cumpliera. Y esta vez no ibas a tratar de ayudarlo como antes, él tenía que acordarse por si solo.

Pero estar enojado con tu hermano te hacía sentir de mal humor, tan poco común era ese estado en ti que Todomatsu-sensei pensó que estabas enfermo.

—¿Te sientes bien Kara-chan? -se puso de cuclillas para mirarte, todos habían salido al receso, pero tú estabas tan malhumorado que ni siquiera tenías ganas de jugar. Una de sus manos toco tu frente. —No pareces tener fiebre. ¿Te duele el estómago o algo así? ¿Quieres que llame a tu Oniichan?

—No quiero. -te cruzaste de brazos.

—¿Por qué no? Tengo que informarle cuando te sientas mal, como tu tutor él tiene que saber cómo estás en todo momento.

—A él no le importa así que no le llames.

—Pero que cosas dices. Tu hermano se preocupa mucho por ti, sí, es un idiota, un emo, un pene chico, pero eso no lo hace mala persona. -Todomatsu suspiro. —¿Quieres contarme porque estas molesto con tu hermano?

—¡No quiero! -trataste de huir, pero el sensei logro atraparte.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Grrr!

—¿Estas gruñendo?

—¡Soy un tigre! Ñyam~ -intentaste morderlo para que te soltara, pero solo lograste mordisquear su cabello.

—Espera, no te comas mi cabello.

Te gustaba hablar con Todomatsu sensei, aunque la mayoría de las veces cuando hablaba de penes, culos, dildos y sexo duro no tenías idea de que significaban esas cosas. Pero a veces decía cosas que si entendías y otras parecía comprender cosas incluso sin que se lo dijeras.

—¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?

—Estoy molesto con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… no estuvo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y me sentí muy solito. C-cuando mami estaba aquí ella nunca me dejaba solo en mi cumpleaños, es el primer cumpleaños que pasa sin papi y mami. -inevitablemente tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero rápidamente tallaste tus parpados con la manga de tu uniforme. —Oniichan es un tonto ¡Yo ya no lo quiero!

—Ah, no digas eso. El chico emo llorara si te escucha decir que ya no lo quieres.

—Pues ya no lo quiero. Y que llore… -secretamente te gustaría ver llorar a tu hermano para saber qué clase de expresión lamentable pone mientras lloriquea. (doki doki doki)

—Mm… -Todomatsu sensei suspiro antes de sonreír. —Ya que no lo quieres ¿me lo puedo llevar a mi casa?

—¡No, él es mío!

—Jajaja ¿ves como si lo quieres? -hiciste pucheros, no podías mentirle a Todomatsu-sensei, te había descubierto. —Escucha Kara-chan, yo podría ser un hijo de puta como soy siempre…

—¿Qué significa hijo de fruta? -o eso habías entendido.

—No importa, el caso es que yo podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer que mi quieras más que a tu hermano, pero eso solo te haría infeliz. Tú y tu hermano se quieren mucho y ningún problema lograra hacer que dejen de quererse, así que perdónalo y ¡deja de comerte mi cabello!

—¡No sabe a dulce!

Después de todo tenías que perdonar a tu hermano.

Cuando saliste de clases te apresuraste para llegar a casa, pero no te habías alejado aun de la puerta principal cuando alguien que no lograste ver te levanto sobre su hombro.

¡Te estaban secuestrando!

 **[Ichimatsu]**

Definitivamente tenías que hacer algo y tenías que hacerlo pronto antes de que Karamatsu se enfermara por la soledad. ¿Qué tal si se sentía solo y le pasaba lo que a los conejos?

No, definitivamente tenías que apresurar tus planes.

Lo primero que hiciste a penas salir de casa fue ir a tus trabajos temporales, ellos sabían que solo estarías con ellos por un tiempo así que tu renuncia no les sorprendió demasiado.

Agradecías que tus jefes temporales fuesen buenas personas y te dieran tu pago ese mismo día sin ponerte tantas trabas. Con el dinero que habías ahorrado ahora podías llevar a Karamatsu de paseo. Y mientras pensabas a donde podían ir una voz te llamo la atención, al parecer estaban haciendo un concurso en una tienda y el primer premio era un viaje a unos termales.

La tómbola giro y cuando tu premio salió se trataba de una pelotita dorada que indicaba que habías ganado el premio mayor.

—Felicidades jovencito, has ganado un viaje para dos…

—¿Puedo hacer valido eso hoy mismo? -interrumpiste a la mujer que te entregaba los boletos. Ella asintió, ese era tu día de buena suerte.

Una vez en casa te apresuraste a la habitación de Karamatsu, tomaste algo de ropa, sus lentes, su peluche de lobo y los guardaste todo en una mochila; de igual manera fuiste hasta tu habitación y guardaste algo de ropa, tu teléfono, tu dinero.

Fuiste hasta la parte de la casa donde tenían las fotografías de tu madre y tu padre, antes que nada, les dedicaste un momento de oración, antes de levantarte.

—Deséenme suerte.

Cerrando con llave la casa y hablando con Chibita de paso, le pediste que cuidara la casa mientras estabas fuera.

Llegaste justo a tiempo a la escuela de Karamatsu, los niños empezaban a salir y a irse junto con sus madres. Con la mirada buscaste a tu hermano hasta que lo encontraste caminando a toda prisa hacia el camino que lo llevaba a casa.

Te acercaste a él y sin decir nada lo levantaste en tu hombro.

—¡Auxilio, me secuestran! -grito de inmediato Karamatsu, estaba pataleando y era difícil sostenerlo.

—Shh, no te estoy secuestrando. No digas eso o harás que llamen a la policía.

—¡Ayuda!¡Alguien llame a la Onu! -Al parecer Karamatsu seguía molesto, porque no solo ignoraba lo que decías, sino que también estaba aprovechando su posición para tirar de tu cabello. Al final optaste por bajarlo de tu hombro y sostenerlo de tal manera que pudieras ver su rostro frente a ti.

Karamatsu tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía gritando que estabas tratando de secuestrarlo, algunos niños se te quedaban viendo y si eso llegaba a oídos de alguna madre seguramente terminaría llamando a la policía de verdad.

En ese momento por la desesperación hiciste lo único que se te ocurrió para callarlo. Chocaste tus labios contra los de Karamatsu, este se quedó quieto sus grandes ojos azules se habían abierto como platos y sus dedos aun sostenían algunos mechones de tu cabello. Pero de pronto cerró los ojos y los dedos que tiraban de tu cabello se soltaron.

El cuerpo de Karamatsu había caído sin fuerzas, con la cara roja como la grana. ¿Acaso se había desmayado?

—Bien, no voy a reportar a la policía que un hombre adulto está acosando a uno de mis alumnos. -la voz de Todomatsu te tomo por sorpresa. —Pero más te vale que ese niño vuelva a sonreír como antes o te juro que te voy a castrar.

—Hare lo que pueda… -tomando a tu pequeño hermano te dirigiste a la estación de tren más cercana.

Karamatsu parecía más tranquilo una vez que despertó, aunque se mantuvo en silencio la mayoría del tiempo ya no parecía estar molesto. Es más, hasta te sonreía cada vez que te descubría mirándolo. (y esas fueron demasiadas veces porque te la pasaste mirándolo)

—Oniichan. -te llamó.

—¿Qué pasa? -lo miraste recostar su cabeza en tus piernas, sus grandes ojos te veían con ese brillo tan característico en la mirada inocente de un niño.

—Oniichan, cuando lleguemos a el lugar a donde vamos… ¿podemos hacerlo?

—¡…!

—¡Oniichan, te sangra la nariz!

Maldición, él solo hablaba del beso, pero eso no le quitaba lo extraño al asunto, después de todo era tu hermano.

Ibas a tener que controlarte en todo ese viaje.

* * *

 **Extra- Karamatsu-sensei**

 **[Elizabeth. ]**

Los niños en la clase conejo estaban aprendiendo las letras que componían su nombre, Ichiko-sensei se especializaba en el aprendizaje temprano y agradecías que tu hermano estuviera en su clase.

El próximo año y con suerte tu querido hermano estaría en tu clase y todo el día serian mágicos, llenos de azúcar y miel.

Ese día el más pequeño de los Matsuno se acercó a ti con una hoja de color violeta.

—La maestra dice que tienes que escribir mi nombre completo aquí.

—¿Intentaras copiarlo? -el pequeño asintió.

Te pusiste frente a la mesa y sentaste a Ichimatsu en tus piernas para que viera como escribías su nombre completo.

—¿Qué dice aquí?

—Ichimatsu.

—¿Y esto?

—Ah, ese es tu segundo nombre, pero aquí en Japón no lo usan, así que solo puedes escribir… "Ichimatsu Matsuno" -le ayudaste moviendo su manita para que escribiera, pero el niño se detuvo.

—¿Cómo se pronuncia mi segundo nombre?

—B-bueno…Mm… Elizabeth. -susurraste, lo más bajo que podías con la esperanza de que no te hubiera escuchado.

—¡¿Me pusiste el nombre de tu exnovia?! -después de eso enojado, Ichimatsu arrojo todo lo que encontró hacia ti.

—¡Lo siento, fue sin querer! Ichimatsu, bebé, ¡perdóname!

—¡Muérete!

 **[Lo que paso, -según Karamatsu-]**

El pequeño bebé durmiente se veía tan adorable, sus cachetitos eran tan redondos que te daban ganas de comerlo a besos. Con cuidado le acomodaste el gorro con orejitas de gato, que ocultaba su cabecita con apenas una manta de delgado cabello negro.

Era lo más lindo que existía, hasta sentías que ibas a morir solo con verlo. Te estabas muriendo, incluso te sentías mareado de tener a tanta kawaiosidad frente a ti.

—Jefe, no tiene que hacer esto ahora. Encontraremos a alguien que lo haga por usted.

—No voy a dejar que nadie que no sea yo registre a mi querido bebé, le prometí a su madre que lo haría.

—Pero jefe… está perdiendo mucha sangre, el disparo de…

—Lalalalala~ no te escucho. Voy al registro justo ahora~

Después de esperar por casi media hora por fin llego tu turno, todo parecía en orden y las amables mujeres se hicieron de la vista gorda al no mencionar nada de tu ropa llena de sangre.

Pero te estabas sintiendo débil y adormilado.

—Ichimatsu… -cerraste los ojos un momento, casi no escuchaste a la mujer que quería llamar tu atención. Entre sueños o recuerdos, quizás un poco de ambos, lograste ver a la mujer que hasta ese momento habías amado más que a nadie y como ella caía hasta tus brazos después de recibir un disparo.

—¡Elizabeth! -parpadeaste confundido, por tu grito el pequeño en tus brazos había despertado y lloriqueaba haciendo pucheros. Lo meciste con cuidado tratando de detener su llanto. La mujer que estaba haciendo el registro tenía su mirada clavada en ti.

—Que buen padre es usted. -de nuevo, ignorando que estabas lleno de sangre.

—Si… eso creo… ¿Qué falta?

—Ah, ¿nombre familiar?

—Matsuno. -la mujer lo tecleo antes de que se escuchara el ruido de una vieja impresora.

Después del protocolo de poner la huella del infante, todo estuvo listo. A penas saliste y pusiste a Ichimatsu en los brazos de su nana, caíste inconsciente.

Cuando despertaste días después uno de tus compañeros te hizo ver tu error.

—Ichimatsu Elizabeth Matsuno…

La personita que más amabas en el mundo ahora, se llamaba igual que la que alguna vez amaste. ¿Ironía?

Solo sabías que ese nombre te causaría muchos problemas cuando tu hermanito creciera.

 **Extra 2**

 **[Mamad...¿que?]**

—Oniichan... ¿Que es una mamada?

—... -estampaste la frente contra la mesa. —¿Qué?

—No sé, por eso te pregunto. -dijo Ichimatsu serio, ¿de donde sacaba esas cosas? Te iba a dar un infarto.

Para tu suerte tocaron el timbre en ese momento. Fuiste a abrir apresurado aliviado de liberarte de la pregunta incomoda de tu hermano, pero te encontraste con algo peor.

—Hola señor, mi nombre es Hanako, soy la trabajadora social. he venido para ver las condiciones en las que vive el pequeño... ¿Ichimatsu Elizabeth?

—Ah, si... Pase, le prepare algo de té. -la chica ya habia ido algunas veces, pero siempre se presentaba como si no te conociera. Era algo graciosa.

Y era muy bonita, tenia el cabello largo de color negro, adornado con una flor de color azul, figura delgada, y unos expresivos ojos azules.

No era sorpresa que tu amigo Chibita estuviera loco por ella, muchas veces antes incluso esperaba en tu casa por días solo para encontrarse a la chica por "casualidad". Habias escuchado que las trabajadoras sociales a veces daban miedo, así que te sentías aliviado de que te hubiese tocado alguien tan comprensiva como Hanako.

Ichimatsu se habia quedado en la sala hablando con la trabajadora, ya que tenia que hacerle algunas preguntas sobre como lo estabas cuidando no podias estar cerca para no influenciar en sus respuestas. Pero te sentías un poco curioso. ¿Que tal si Ichimatsu decía que lo maltratabas solo porque no le dejabas comer dulces?

O si decía que querías violarlo solo porque le quitaste la ropa a la fuerza cuando fue a jugar con los gatos del vecindario y llego apestando a basura. Como sea te apresuraste a preparar el té para ir rápido a donde estaba tu hermano.

Cuando regresaste a la sala fue el momento justo para escuchar a tu hermano preguntarle a la trabajadora social.

—¿Usted sabe que es una mamada?

—Mamad..¿que? -la cara de la chica se puso roja como la grana, escribió rápidamente en su libreta de notas. —¡V-v-vendré otro día! -dijo apresurada antes de salir corriendo, no sin antes dejarte una hoja de observaciones escrita a toda velocidad.

"¿Que demonios le esta enseñando a ese niño?"

—¡Pero yo no fui! -lloriqueaste.

Ah, estabas en problemas. Ichimatsu te veía desde el sillón con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Acaso le gustaba tu sufrimiento?

Quizás en unos años, cuando Ichimatsu fuese mayor te enterarías que si.

* * *

Espero que les guste

#Kawaiosidad

#Ichimatsu Elizabeth

#KaraMafia Cuidando de Chibi Ichi

#Grr

#Llamen a la Onu

#Azul super sensual.


	17. Chapter 17

Un buen hermano mayor.

Hola ¿Como estan?

Espero que muy bien.

Les traigo la continuación de este fic.

Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Gracias :BioWarrior, SombraLN, Momokamatsu , hitomi79 , LaV3nus6 , Gotti Calavera, Izumi-nyu-FTW , anonsincuenta , ana y xxXkmiXxx

les dejo el capitulo. Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Un buen hermano mayor**

 **Lección 18. -Las aguas termales no son para eso… ¡pervertido!**

Después de detener la hemorragia nasal que el adorable de tu hermanito había provocado con sus comentarios en doble sentido (al menos para ti, ya que estabas seguro de que él los hacía de la manera más inocente) regresaste al asiento que compartías con Karamatsu.

El tren no tardaría en llegar a su destino y el pequeño se había quedado profundamente dormido apenas media hora antes, sería una pena tener que despertarlo.

Te sentaste a su lado acariciando su cabello, era tan suave al tacto, aunque todo de Karamatsu lo era. ¡No es que lo hubieras tocado en lugares indebidos! ¡Nada de eso!

Como sea, para evitar pensar cosas que no deberías estar pensando con tu hermanito, tomaste tu celular buscando algo para entretenerte. No había nada más que imágenes de gatos y múltiples fotos de Karamatsu. No podías evitarlo, el pequeño era tan adorable que querías capturar cada momento, como ese preciso momento.

Levantaste el teléfono tratando de buscar una posición para tomar la fotografía, pero tu rostro quedaba en primer plano y lo que querías era captar la kawaiosidad de Karamatsu. Por suerte una amable señora se ofreció a tomar la foto por ti.

—Sonría~ —dijo la mujer y aunque trataste de hacerlo la fotografía te mostraba haciendo una mueca extraña que definitivamente no era una sonrisa. —¿Quiere que la tome de nuevo?

—No, así está bien. Muchas gracias. —No importaba cuantas veces la tomara tu cara siempre saldría igual, al menos Karamatsu se veía adorable acostado sobre tus piernas.

—¿Es la primera vez que viene aquí? —La mujer preguntó sacando conversación.

—Sí… es la primera vez.

—Su esposa debe estar muy emocionada. Espero que el pequeño no vea nada raro jeje~

—¿Qué? —Negaste moviendo la cabeza de forma apresurada. —No tengo esposa. —Ya que la mujer se mostró confundida te apresuraste a agregar. —Gané los boletos en una rifa y por eso vinimos…

—Oh, lo siento. Bueno ya que en ese lugar solo hay parejas cariñosas es algo extraño ver a un padre soltero.

—¿Eh? —No sabias si debías aclarar que Karamatsu no era tu hijo, estabas dolido por que te restregaban tu soltería.

—Ya sabe señor, parejas que vienen de luna de miel o para revivir la llama del amor. Jeje, usted entiende…

—¡…!

Estaba bromeando ¿verdad? No podía ser que de todos los lugares a los que podías llevar a tu hermano, habías ido a llevarlo a uno totalmente no apto para niños.

¿Era demasiado tarde para saltar del tren? Te lo preguntaste cuando te percataste del montón de parejas super cariñosas que te rodeaban.

—Mierda…

Cuando el tren llegó a su destino te apresuraste a bajar, era un poco difícil llevar el equipaje y a Karamatsu en brazos también. Cuando hablaste con los de la estación te informaron que el siguiente tren partía hasta el día siguiente, así que no había más remedio que pasar la noche en ese lugar.

Recorriste el camino hacia la posada gruñendo malhumorado. Te topaste con algunas parejas acarameladas en el camino y los maldecías por restregarte en la cara su felicidad.

—Tch, yo también pudiera tener a alguien con quien besuquearme... solo que no quiero. —Repetirte eso te haría sentir mejor. Estabas casi por llegar cuando escuchaste unos ruiditos provenientes de Karamatsu. Cuando bajaste la mirada hacia él lo encontraste con los labios juntos en un prominente puchero.

—Mmm~

—¿Qué demonios haces…?

—¡Yo soy alguien con quien puedes besuquearte! —Ofreció poniendo uno de sus deditos sobre su regordeta mejilla, en un gesto bastante adorable.

Sentías cerca una hemorragia nasal, te acercaste a los labios estirados del pequeño, pero luego recuperaste la sensatez y abriste los brazos dejando caer a Karamatsu.

—¡S-si estas despierto entonces camina tu solo!

—¡Oniichan, malvado! —Lloriqueo el pequeño levantándose del suelo y frotando su trasero.

Te apresuraste a seguir el camino para alejarte del pequeño provocador.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

La mujer de la recepción te lanzo una mirada extraña cuando le informaste que querías la habitación para ti y tu hermanito. Te hizo notar de nuevo que aquella era una posada para parejas y de mala gana admitiste que no lo sabias hasta que ya estabas allí.

—Pudiste darles los boletos a tus padres ¿sabes?

—No tenemos padres. —Gruñiste enfadado, más aún porque Karamatsu se había abrazado a ti escondiendo su cara en tu estomago cuando dijiste aquello.

—Lo siento mucho… —La mujer se disculpó y se apresuró a entregarles una llave de una habitación. Ofreció como disculpa una cena gratis y te pidió evitar que tu hermanito se acercara a "ciertas áreas". De todas formas, Karamatsu parecía no querer separarse de ti.

La habitación era amplia y al estilo tradicional japonés, había más espacio del que necesitarían dos personas, Karamatsu parecía feliz yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación.

A pesar de que había un pequeño termal afuera, pensabas que sería mejor tomar un baño antes de la cena. Tomaste las batas que había en la habitación y te dirigiste al baño tradicional junto con Karamatsu. Ignorando aquellas miradas curiosas de las parejas.

Te quitaste la ropa y ayudaste a tu hermanito con la suya, después de doblarla y acomodarla en un cajón ambos entraron al gran baño. Había a las muchas cinco personas, contándolos.

Antes de entrar tenían que lavarse, así que le acomodaste a Karamatsu su gorro de baño (aquella cosa rara que parecía un cuello de lechuguilla) y empezaste a lavar su cabello.

—¿Puedo lavar tu cabello también? —Preguntó con los ojitos brillantes.

—Está bien. —Alejaste las manos del cabello de Karamatsu y te sentaste en el banquillo que estaba a su lado. Lo viste poner shampoo en sus manos y después como te rodeaba buscando un lugar donde pararse. Al final se decidió por el peor lugar de todos, metiendo entre tus piernas.

—Karamatsu, estas algo cerca… —Te quejaste desviando la mirada, sintiendo los pequeños dedos de tu hermanito entre tu cabello.

—Es en único lugar donde puedo alcanzar tu cabello. —Tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que te ponía incomodo que estuviera de pie justo allí.

No pienses cosas malas, no pienses cosas malas, no pienses cosas malas, no pienses cosas malas…

—Oniichan… —Te llamó y abriste los ojos para verlo. —¿Estás pensando cosas malas? —Preguntó recargando sus manos sobre tus piernas.

—Nop~ — Lo giraste, abriste el grifo de agua fría y te empapaste por completo con la excusa de quitarte el jabón. Karamatsu te imito dejando caer el agua fría sobre su cabello.

Una vez limpios ambos entraron al baño, era amplio y como ya habías notado desde el principio estaba muy desocupado. A penas un señor mayor del otro lado de la bañera y uno que estaba por salir.

Karamatsu se movía de un lugar a otro en el agua caliente, aunque no estaba haciendo gran escándalo esperabas que no molestar a nadie. Lo mantenías vigilado por si acaso, lanzando una mirada casi asesina al hombre que atraía a tu hermanito con patitos de goma.

—¡Oniichan, mira! —Karamatsu se acercó para mostrarte el juguete. —Ese señor me lo regalo~ —Se volteo hacia el hombre y le saludo con la manita. El hombre le dedico una sonrisa y agradeciste con un movimiento de cabeza. Más que interesado en Karamatsu parecía que trataba de llamar tu atención. Casi agradeciste cuando su compañero se lo llevó.

Ok, eso había sido raro. Pero ahora estaban prácticamente solos.

Karamatsu dejo de corretear y se sentó delante de ti, tomando tus manos para que le enseñaras a usar el patito. Su cabello azabache estaba mojado y se pegaba a su nuca, delineaste el largo de su cuello con tu nariz hasta su nuca. Su cabello olía a frutillas.

—Mm… Oniichan. —Agacho un poco la cabeza, pegando su espalda a tu torso. —Hay algo extraño debajo…

—¡Es mi teléfono! —Reaccionaste de inmediato para alejarlo, Karamatsu te miro confundido antes de sonreír.

—Oniichan ¿Metiste tu teléfono al agua? Tonto~ Jeje~ —Desviaste la mirada, ni siquiera podías verlo. Era tan puro y tú eras …tú.

—Ah, no me siento bien. ¿Podrías comprar unas bebidas por mí? Ya sabes donde deje el dinero…

—¿De verdad? ¡Lo hare! Déjame todo a mí, Oniichan~ —Apresurado Karamatsu salió del agua y salió a buscar las bebidas.

—Kamisama… ¡perdóname! —Estampaste la frente en el suelo y pediste perdón a dios por estar actuando de esa manera con tu hermano. ¡Te estabas convirtiendo en un pervertido!

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando Karamatsu regreso ya habías salido del agua también, te apresuraste a envolverte con la bata de baño que antes habías traído de la habitación y te encontraste con que tu hermanito en lugar de usar la bata se había puesto tu camisa.

Lo ayudaste a quitársela y lo envolviste en la bata de baño, aunque esta tocaba el suelo de tan grande que estaba. Entonces regresaron a la habitación.

—¿Por qué te pusiste mi camisa? —Preguntaste envolviendo a Karamatsu una vez que los dos estuvieron en la habitación. Tenías que protegerlo del frio o podría enfermar.

—Porque huele como tú. —Puso las manos en sus mejillas. —Y me gusta tener el olor de Oniichan sobre todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Deja de decir cosas raras!

¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso precisamente cuando la mujer del servicio estaba en la puerta?

Después de soportar la mirada incomoda de la mujer no hablaron mucho durante la cena. Karamatsu parecía extrañamente feliz, nada comparado a cuando te ignoraba. Tu corazón se sentía más tranquilo ahora.

Cuando era hora de dormir se apresuró a acomodarse a tu lado.

—Oniichan, si aquí solo hay parejas. ¿Eso me hace ser tu esposa?

—¿Qué?

—Por favor se gentil. ¡Es mi primera vez! —Dijo levantando la bata que tenía puesta, dejando al descubierto sus piernas antes de cubrirse el rostro sonrojado.

—… —Estampaste una almohada contra él. —¿Quién demonios te enseño eso?

—Todomatsu-sensei. —Se quejo Karamatsu haciendo un puchero.

¡Definitivamente ibas a matar a ese tipo!

* * *

 **Extra. Karamatsu sensei.**

 **[Sobre Atsushi…]**

Los pequeños habían salido al receso y te encontrabas en el salón revisando las libretas de tareas. Como siempre la de Atsushi no tenía la firma de su padre, señal de que su progenitor no estaba atendiendo sus responsabilidades de las tareas en casa.

Habías mandado a llamar al padre del castaño unas diez veces ya, pero siempre te encontrabas con la noticia de que estaba ocupado, de viaje o simplemente no tenía tiempo para asistir. Las tareas estaban firmadas por múltiples mayordomos y a las juntas de padres siempre asistía una persona diferente.

Estabas muy preocupado por la situación de Atsushi, como su maestro siempre sentías que debías hacer lo posible para mejorar y cuidar la salud de tus alumnos. Eso incluía la salud de su frágil corazón.

Habían pasado ya muchas veces en las que el castaño se quedaba esperando hasta tarde, jugando solo en la arena y viendo melancólico como sus compañeros se iban de la mano de sus madres o padres. Reconocías esa mirada, la habías visto algunas veces en Ichimatsu, más aún cuando se acercaba el festival del día de las madres.

Ambos pequeños estaban iguales, no tenían una madre que los protegiera, pero al menos Ichimatsu te tenía a ti. Y no estabas muy seguro de que tan cercano era Atsushi con su padre. (tampoco tenías muy en claro lo que había pasado con su madre)

No era extraño que de pronto el niño se hubiera apegado tanto a ti, el único adulto que le ponía atención.

Estabas rascándote la nuca tratando de adivinar lo que significaba el dibujo de Atsushi, se suponía que debían dibujar a su familia, pero solo aparecía algo parecido a un hombre coloreado con negro y rojo con cuernos prominentes y un jardín. Ni siquiera se había dibujado a él mismo.

Incluso los dibujos extraños de Ichimatsu eran más fáciles de descifrar.

—Disculpe… —Unos ligeros golpes a la puerta te hicieron levantar la mirada de los dibujos.

—¿Sí? —Examinaste al hombre, enfundado en un traje a cuadros, de cabello castaño oscuro que ya mostraban algunas canas. Sus ojos pálidos y fríos te recordaban a los de cierto pequeño…

—Soy el padre de Atsushi…

—¡Señor Tougou! —Te apresuraste a levantarte para estrechar su mano. —Un gusto conocerlo, soy Matsuno el profesor de Atsushi.

—Recibí sus mensajes… Molesto mensajes debo decir. —Ignoraste la manera en la que se limpió la mano después de que te saludo. Mantuviste una sonrisa cortes.

—Lamento tanto molestarlo, pero desde que Atsushi asiste a esta escuela usted no se había presentado a ninguna de las reuniones. En esta institución nos gusta que los padres estén al tanto de las actividades y crecimiento de sus hijos y por eso…

—Claro. —Interrumpió el hombre tomando asiento en la silla de tu escritorio. —En primer lugar, fue Atsushi quien decidió venir a esta porquería de lugar. ¿Puede creerlo? No puedo entender a ese niño a veces.

—…

¿Un niño decidiendo sobre su educación? ¿Hablaba en serio? Respiraste profundo para no soltar algún insulto.

—Entonces ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me quería decir?

—Sobre Atsushi… Últimamente lo he notado muy decaído, no está comiendo bien, siempre se ve triste y estoy realmente preocupado por él. Entonces me estaba preguntando si usted realmente esta poniendo atención a su hijo…

—Usted es padre de ese niño ¿verdad? —casi escupió con desdén. —Su "hermano". —Ibas a negar, pero volvió a interrumpir. —Como puede darse cuenta cada uno tiene que lidiar con su propia mierda. Así que no venga a decirme como debo o no criar a mi hijo.

—¿Disculpe? —Te encogiste de hombros, como si esa mirada fría te intimidara de verdad. Habías enfrentado a tipos más peligrosos en tu vida anterior a Ichimatsu, no le tenías miedo a un prepotente hombre de negocios.

—La manera en la que estoy criando a mi hijo lo está volviendo independiente. No quiero que sea una mierdecilla debilucha y llorona como ciertos niños que son criados con mimos y palabras bonitas. —Cuando dijo aquello golpeo ligeramente la libreta de Ichimatsu haciéndola caer al suelo desde el escritorio.

Apretaste los puños con fuerza. ¿Te despedirían si le dabas un puñetazo a un padre?

Si, definitivamente.

—Darle cariño a un niño no lo vuelve debilucho o llorón, lo hace más humano. Le enseña sobre empatía y los valores de la amistad y el amor. Dudo que usted sepa algo de eso. —Lo viste arrugar la nariz por un momento. Pusiste las palmas en el escritorio inclinándote un poco para verlo directamente a los ojos. —Si usted no quiere que le diga como criar a su hijo ¿Qué tal si empieza a hacerlo bien por primera vez en su vida?

—… —Su mirada fija sobre ti y esa sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios parecía decirte que habías captado su atención. —Entonces me gustaría aprender de usted, sensei~

Un escalofrió te recorrió la espalda al escuchar el tono lascivo con que te había llamado "sensei". Fue algo desagradable.

—¡Sensei, Todomatsu se quedó atrapado en el gusanito de nuevo! —La voz de uno de tus alumnos hizo que alejaras la mirada del maleducado hombre.

—Mierda. ¡Vuelvo en un segundo! ¡Por favor no se vaya aun, firme esos informes!

Te apresuraste a sacar a Todomatsu del juego por quinta vez ese mes. Quizás había engordado un poquito, pero no podías decirle eso o lastimarías su autoestima. Lanzaste una mirada buscando a Osomatsu, quien siempre era el que empezaba a bromear sobre lo redondito que estaba Todomatsu.

Pero esta vez no estaba cerca burlándose. Eso era bueno.

Regresabas un poco intranquilo al salón de clases cuando escuchaste la voz del pequeño de ojos escarlata.

—Entonces ¿usted podría comprarme ese juguete? —Preguntaba Osomatsu balanceando los pies, se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Tougou mirando las libretas sobre tu escritorio.

—Claro, incluso podemos jugar juntos… —Respondió el hombre, deslizando su mano por el estómago de Osomatsu.

Reaccionaste casi por instinto, en un segundo ya habías alejado a Osomatsu de los brazos de aquel hombre. Lo sostenías con un brazo y tu mano libre había sujetado con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del mayor. Le lanzaste una mirada fría, fiera, la más amenazante que tenias

—Si vuelves a tocar a uno de mis alumnos voy a matarte. —amenazaste. Tougou tembló ligeramente antes de sonreír amplio.

—Tiene al niño de cabeza. —Apunto hacia Osomatsu. Soltaste su camisa para tomar con cuidado a Osomatsu y ponerlo a salvo en el suelo.

—¡Sensei eso fue genial! —Osomatsu se abrazó con fuerza a tu pierna, emocionado. Te calmaste un poco para no asustarlo.

Miraste a Tougou firmas los papeles que habías dejado para él antes de que se encaminara hacia la salida.

—Espero con ansias nuestra próxima reunión, sensei~ —Dijo con una sonrisa. Atsushi quien iba a buscar a Osomatsu se detuvo en seco al ver a su padre.

Casi te daban ganas de alejarlo de él también, pero no tenías derecho de alejarlo de su hijo. Así que te tragaste la ira que te hacía sentir verlo besar la mejilla del niño y más aún al ver como el pequeño castaño temblaba una vez que su padre se había alejado.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo?

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

 **Extra 2 [Mami]**

Aun estabas un poco intranquilo cuando las clases empezaron de nuevo. Atsushi se había mantenido más callado de lo normal y mantenía la mirada en su libreta de dibujos.

Querías que alguien te golpeara por hacer que ese hombre se apareciera allí. Pero ¿Cómo ibas a saber que era un cabron?

Si aún fueses el jefe de la pandilla ya lo habrías matado a golpes desde que se atrevió a decir cosas sobre Ichimatsu. Pero habías dejado esa vida atrás, precisamente por Ichimatsu.

—Ah… Que tipo tan idiota. —Gruñiste antes de poner atención a Osomatsu que estaba parado a un lado de Atsushi.

—Sabes Atsushi, si yo me casara con tu padre ¿Eso me haría ser tu mami? —Pregunto juguetón Osomatsu, Atsushi le dedico una mirada. —Intenta llamarme "mami~"

—No quiero que seas mi mami. —Resoplo el castaño.

—¿Por qué no? Yo no voy a irme como tu mamá. —Dijo Osomatsu cruzando los brazos. Bien, era tiempo de interferir.

—¡Osomatsu! —Le llamaste, pero Atsushi levanto la voz, algo poco común en él.

—¡Ella no se fue!

—¿Entonces donde esta? —Esta vez fue Todomatsu quien pregunto, curioso.

—Jardín…

—Niños, basta de ese tema. —Les llamaste la atención y cada uno regreso a su asiento con un puchero en los labios. Dando pro olvidado el tema.

A veces envidiabas la mente de los niños, un segundo en una cosa, otro segundo pensando ya en otra diferente y olvidando la anterior.

Para tu mala suerte, tu no eras un niño.

E ibas a recordar esa conversación por un largo rato.

Más aún porque ya entendías el dibujo de Atsushi.

Tenías que cuidar de ese niño.

* * *

#NoTodo Es risas con Karamatsu-sensei

#Atsushi Tougou XD

#Mami

#Cosas indecentes en los termales

#Ensalada de manzana

#Azul sensual

Espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto~

Saludos


	18. Chapter 18

Hola ¿Cómo estan?

Espero que muy bien.

Les traigo la continuacion de este fic.

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

 **Gracias: Gotti Calavera, LaV3nus6, SombraLN, dannadagnel, Dannymander, Shizukesa 11, Lu, J. Adams V , hitomi79, Uyoko, Momokamatsu, anonsincuenta y Hana**.

Muchas gracias y perdon por tardar tanto.

Les dejo el capitulo. Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Un buen hermano mayor.**

 **Lección 19.- Solo has promesas que puedas cumplir**.

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste más tarde de lo que usualmente lo harías. Karamatsu se encontraba acostado sobre tu pecho, sus grandes ojos índigo viéndote fijamente mientras despertabas.

—Oniichan~ Buenos días. —Dijo sentándose sobre tu estómago, sus manitas sobre tu pecho.

—¿Por qué estas acostado sobre mí?

—Ah, ¡porque estas calentito! —respondió con un puchero antes de sonreír amplio. —¿Podemos ir de paseo hoy a las montañas? ¿sí? ¿sí? ¿sí? —Pidió entusiasmado dando pequeños saltitos.

—¡Deja de brincar sobre mí!

Lo hiciste girar hacia el suelo, con cuidado de que no se golpeara la cabeza y de inmediato te fuiste a refugiar al baño.

—¡No soy un pervertido, no soy un pervertido! —Quizás si seguías repitiéndolo seria realidad.

Mojaste tu cara con agua fría, mientras repetías aquello como un mantra. No tenias nada de que preocuparte ¿verdad?No te sentías particularmente atraído hacia los hombres y mucho menos hacia alguien tan pequeño como tu hermano.

Te quedaste un momento viendo tu reflejo en el espejo frente a ti, ignorando por un momento tu cara escurriendo de agua helada y esa mirada que parecía aborrecer todo lo que veía.

Te recordaste a ti, más joven, más ingenuo y más confuso que en ese momento. ¿Acaso alguna vez te habia gustado alguna persona en toda tu vida? Bueno esta esa niña que... Negaste, solo querías hacerte su amigo porque ella tenia un gato. Quizás aquella de cuatro grado que te escogió como su pareja en el festival deportivo. No, espera... ¡Ella también te interesaba porque tenia un gato!

Quizás...no. ¿Y tu primera cita? Mm...

Ahora que lo pensabas mejor nunca te habia atraído realmente una chica y en cuanto a chicos, el único que te habia "gustado" era tu tío Jyushimatsu y el único con el que habías tenido algo solo por "experimentar" habia sido Osomatsu.

—¡Waaa! ¡No quiero recordar eso, era joven y estúpido! —Agitaste la cabeza con fuerza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos que al igual que lord voldemor, nunca deberían ser nombrados.

Unos golpes a tus mejillas para despejar la pereza y los recuerdos del pasado oscuro y después saliste del baño. Karamatsu habia doblado los futones por si solo y batallaba para guardarlos en su lugar, así que decidiste ayudarlo para después ir a desayunar.

El área de comedor de la posada era amplio, un lugar lleno de mesar largas donde podían sentarse al menos diez personas, La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas ya por melosas parejas y nunca habías convivido con nadie que no fuera tu amigo o familiar, así que no sabias como actuar en una mesa tan llena.

Según las reglas de la posada la cena podían tomarla en la habitación, pero la comida y el desayuno se servían estrictamente en el comedor, a menos que pagaras una cuota especial por desayuno a la habitación. Pero desde luego, ese servicio esta reservado para parejas.

No querías incomodar a las melosas parejas con tu aura de emo y con tus ganas de golpearlos por verse tan felices, pensaste en quizás saltarte el desayuno, pero no podías hacerlo. Tu estarías bien, pero Karamatsu era un pequeño en crecimiento y necesitaba seguir su horario de comidas o al menos eso te habia dicho el pediatra una vez.

Mientras pensabas en que hacer, Karamatsu corrió hacia una semi vacía y antes de que pudiera decir nada él fue quien hablo.

—Buenos días, me llamo Karamatsu Matsuno. Él es mi Oniichan. —Te tomó de la mano al decir aquello. —¿Nos dan permiso de sentarnos aquí, por favor? Prometo portarme bien ¿si?

Sentiste un vuelco en el corazón, ¡Tu hermano era ta tierno! Y al parecer no fuiste el único ya que las personas de la mesa también se sujetaron el pecho mientras emitían un pequeño.

"owww"

Pudieron sentarse en aquel lugar y Karamatsu se llevo la atención de todas las mujeres, habia algunas madres allí que te felicitaban por criar tan bien al niño, argumentando que si sus hijos fuesen así de modositos desde tan pequeño serian las madres más felices del mundo. Pero tu no le habías enseñado nada a Karamatsu, de hecho no sabias de donde habia aprendido aquello.

Te ganaste algunas malas miradas de algunos hombres que, ahora que conocían a un niño tan lindo, sus parejas estaban sugiriéndoles tener un hijo. Sus miradas de odio parecían ir acompañadas de un "acabas de arruinar mi vida de esposo sin hijos".

Y tu solo sonreías con malicia, porque te parecía divertido su sufrimiento.

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? —Preguntó Karamatsu mientras le ponías los zapatos, el desayuno habia terminado y habían regresado a la habitación preparándose para salir.

—Lo que tu quieras.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó, sus ojitos iluminándose. Ya que estabas agachado frente a él para ponerle los zapatos enredos sus pequeños brazos en tu cuello. —Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión.

Acerco sus labios hacia ti y tu pusiste tu mano entre ambos antes de empujarlo.

—Excepto esto... —Gruñiste, Karamatsu arrugo las cejas.

—Entonces... ¡Vayamos a atrapar escarabajos!

¿Era demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea?

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Esquivar parejas manoseandose y buscar insectos nunca habia sido tan molesto, quizás Karamatsu no lo sabia pero tu le tenias casi fobia a los escarabajos y todo era debido al grandicimo idiota de Osomatsu.

Cuando tenias al rededor de 6 años toda la clase fue de acampada y te toco compartir habitación con tu mejor amigo, Osomatsu, quien desde ese entonces era un idiota, te convenció de hacer una competencia de atrapar escarabajos, quien atrapara al más grande iba a tener de "esclavo" al otro por una semana.

Y ganaste.

Pero el odioso de Osomatsu no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Y mientras dormías tomo los escarabajos que habían atrapados y puso uno sobre tu cara, no conforme el otro lo puso en un lugar donde nunca nunca nunca debería estar un escarabajo.

Pasaron semanas antes de que pudieras olvidar la sensación se el escarabajo caminando en tus calzoncillos.

Y ahora el solo pensar en que tenias que atraparlos te daba mucho asco.

Pero por Karamatsu, sin duda lo harías.

—¡Oniichan, alli hay uno! —Señalo hacia lo alto de un tronco. —¿Puedes atraparlo para mi?

—Mm... —No podías negarte a esos ojos de cachorro que te estaba poniendo. —E-esta bien...

Tuviste que mover algunas rocas cerca del tronco para poder trepar y con la poca resistencia física que tenias estabas cansándote incluso antes de subir, como sea lograste subir y estirar el brazo para alcanzar al escarabajo, pero a penas y tus dedos lo tocaron cuando la maldita alimaña abrió sus alas.

¡La maldita cosa podía volar! ¡Retirada!

Demasiado tarde el escarabajo cayó en tu cara.

—¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! —No sabias si dolía más la humillación de llorar como nena delante de tu hermanito o el golpe que te diste al caer desde el tronco.

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Aunque era algo patético lloriquear aferrándote a un niño de 5 años como consuelo, lo hiciste. Karamatsu se habia sentado a tu lado y acariciaba tu cabello mientras le contabas la horrible historia del escarabajo en tus pantalones. Por un momento te pareció que se reiría, pero en realidad estaba emberrinchado.

—¿Así que el escarabajo pudo tocarte el pipi? —Pregunto haciendo pucheros.

—¿Es lo único que recuerdas de lo que te conté?

—Tonto escarabajo... que envidia. —Se cruzo de brazos y te echaste a reír, porque esa fue la ultima reacción que imaginaste tendría Karamatsu.

—Oniichan... —El pequeño recargo su cabeza en tu regazo. —Sé que es porque eres grande, pero no me gusta que hicieras cosas divertidas con otras quiero hacer cosas contigo, cosas que solo nosotros dos hagamos.

—¿Como que? —Preguntaste pasando tus dedos por su cabello.

—Como... tener un lugar secreto que solo nosotros dos podamos ir. Un lugar donde no vayas con la zorra roja roba oniichan.

—Jajaja pensé que habías olvidado eso. —Miraste de reojo sus carita, su expresión molesta y seria. Karamatsu hablaba en serio y te preguntabas si la diferencia de años seria algo complicado de llevar en años venideros. No podían estar juntos por siempre... ¿o si?

—¿Que tal aquí? Yo nunca habia venido aquí con nadie excepto contigo. —Se giro para verte a la cara.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, es la primera vez que estoy aquí. ¿Que te parece venir aquí todos los años, solos tu y yo?

—Waa ¿es una promesa? —Estiro su manita hacia ti, con el meñique levantado para hacer una "pinky promise". Hiciste lo mismo.

—Es una promesa. Este ahora es nuestro lugar especial, este árbol es nuestro lugar de encuentro.

—¿Y como vamos a saber cual de todos los arboles es nuestro árbol?

—Mm... creo que tengo una idea.

Karamatsu te observo atento mientras grababas sus iniciales en el tronco de aquel árbol, tuviste mucho cuidado de hacerlo bien para que fuese reconocible aun con el pasar de los años. Después de terminar fuiste obligado por karamatsu a darle un abrazo al árbol pidiéndole perdón.

—Perdón por lastimarte señor árbol, prometo darte un abrazo cada vez que vengamos aquí. —Susurro el pequeño contra el tronco. —Y oniichan, prometo cargarte en mi espalda cuando estés viejito y no puedas subir hasta aquí.

No pudiste evitar reír ante aquella promesa, como siempre Karamatsu era tan tierno.

—Deberíamos sellar nuestra promesa con un beso. —Dijiste de broma y de inmediato Karamatsu soltó el abrazo al árbol.

—Si, por favor. —Susurro poniéndose sobre la punta de sus pies y cerrando los ojos.

—Em... —Te quemaste los sesos tratando de inventar algo para retractarte pero al final cediste al menos un poco y solo por esta vez.

Te arrodillaste dando un pequeño beso a Karamatsu, a penas un pequeño toque de sus labios.

La promesa estaba sellada, en su lugar secreto, frente a aquel árbol que seguro guardaría muchos secretos a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Extra.**_

El incesante ruido de las cigarras y el sonido del viento sacudiendo las ramas y las hojas de los arboles, era todo lo que podías escuchar además de tu agitada respiración.

Te sujetaste de una rama y te detuviste para tomar un respiro. Habías olvidado que tan arriba estaba el lugar al que querías llegar y la poca resistencia física que tenias.

—Matsuno-sensei, vamos ya estamos cerca. —Una voz te llamo y te obligaste a levantar la mirada acomodando tus anteojos para enfocar al muchacho que se encontraba unos metros adelante.

—Nakamura-kun, por favor, no todos tenemos tu resistencia física. —Te sujetaste la espalda. —Déjame descansar un poco, que si caigo aquí no hay nadie cerca que me ayude.

El muchacho hizo un pequeño puchero antes de acercarse a donde estabas, el viento movía su cabello negro manteniéndolo alejado de esos hermosos ojos azules que tenia. Llevaba el uniforme de su equipo deportivo, short y camiseta azul celeste. En cambio tu llevabas un pantalón deportivo y una camisa de manga corta de color violeta.

Te encogiste sobre ti mismo, quizás no podías subir este año.

Tu acompañante se puso a tu lado, se agacho hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura de tu oreja y te susurro

—Oniichan… prometiste llevarme allí todos los años ¿no?

—Si, Karamatsu. —Gruñiste bajito. Te acomodaste mejor la mochila que llevabas al costado y empezaste a caminar sintiendo los dedos del muchacho enredarse con los tuyos.

Al final de unos minutos por fin lograste llegar a ese árbol que habías visitado tantos años ya. 15 para ser exactos. Viste al chico correr hacia él y abrazar el tronco con fuerza.

Diste un suspiro antes de abrir tu mochila, tomaste con cuidado lo que había allí y recargaste con cuidado la pequeña urna.

—Me pregunto si soy masoquista… Mira que venir y traer tus cenizas todos los años y peor aun imaginar que aun estas aquí conmigo. —Tu voz se quebró mientras tus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. —Aquí estamos, Karamatsu. Otro año más… —Te cubriste el rostro con ambas manos.

—Si hubiera dejado de ser un holgazán y hubiera puesto atención a lo que te pasaba… Si tan solo me hubiera convertido en doctor antes… entonces yo… —El dolor en tu pecho incrementaba con cada palabra, pero tenias que sacarlo de alguna manera y que mejor lugar que aquel. —Yo hubiera podido salvarte… hubiera podido verte crecer y no solo imaginar como serias cuando estuvieras en la secundaria. ¡Lo siento! Perdóname, Karamatsu, tu merecía tener una larga vida, poder cumplir todos tus sueños y tus promesas… ¡Lo siento!

Y las palabras no pudieron salir más, continuaste llorando desconsoladamente. Mientras sentías el viento frio golpear tu espalda.

—Vamos Oniichan, por favor no llores. Sigo aquí… Aunque no me puedas ver, sigo cumpliendo mi promesa. Por eso… no llores. ¿si?

Fin.

* * *

 **Karamatsu-sensei**

 **Extra -Redondito**.

No habías podido evitar notar… que uno de tus alumnos se había puesto muy redondito.

No era Ichimatsu, si bien tu hermanito era un poco rellenito era como siempre había sido. Pero había otro niño que había sido muy delgado y que ahora sus mejillas regordetas te hacían querer apretar sus cachetes y decir cosas sin sentido como

"cosita kawai, cachetitos de malvavisco"

Pero entonces recordabas que el aumento de peso podría ser un problema para los niños pequeños. Tenías que hablar con urgencia con la madre del niño, pero siempre te mandaba un mensaje de texto diciendo que no podía asistir.

Te preguntabas como carajos había conseguido tu número de celular y también, porque insistía en enviarte fotos de ella.

—Hoy vamos a dibujar a nuestros compañeros, elijan una pareja y dibújense mutuamente…

Observaste a tus alumnos intercambiar lugar, hasta que Atsushi e Ichi se quedaron de pie. El primero rechazado por Todomatsu quien prefirió hacer equipo con Osomatsu y tu hermanito, simplemente tenia las intenciones de esconderse para no participar, pero lo habías pillado en el acto.

Los hiciste hacer equipo y después esperaste a que alguien terminara el trabajo. Osomatsu fue el primero en levantar la mano.

—¡Termine!

—¿Tan rápido? —Te acercaste a revisar el dibujo de Osomatsu que solo era un gran circulo dibujado con crayola rosa. —¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Es Todomatsu. Lo dibuje como un circulo porque es gordo y redondo~

—¿Ah? —Todomatsu bufo ofendido. —¡Yo no estoy gordo, soy sensual! —Dicho esto se echó a llorar y salió corriendo del salón.

—¡Todomatsu, espera! —Le diste una mirada de reprimenda a Osomatsu antes de ir a buscar a Todomatsu.

Caminaste hasta el área de juegos mirando en todas direcciones, pero no lograbas encontrarlo. Fue allí donde escuchaste un ruido y al acercarte te encontraste con tu alumno que estaba atorado en el gusanito.

Trataste de no reírte…Trataste con todas tus fuerzas.

* * *

Espero que les guste

#SILEISTEHASTAAQUITIENESQUESABERQUEELPRIMEREXTRAESUNABROMA

#LOL

#AzulSensual

#EsaCosaTieneAlas

#ElEscarabajoLeTocoSuPipi

#PenseQueEstoEraComedia

#Redondito

#AtrapadoEnElGusanito

#lol

Saludos


	19. Chapter 19

Hola ¿Cómo estan?

Espero que muy bien.

Les traigo la continuacion de este fic.

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

 **Gracias:** **Lanekopandicorniosauriolvl3mil, SombraLN, JAdamsV, Gotti Calavera, hitomi79, LaV3nus6, Marshmlli , anonsincuenta, Chemkim.**

Muchas gracias y perdon por tardar tanto.

Tengo que aclarar que este capitulo trata sobre Karamatsu-sensei. Asi que espero les guste.

Les dejo el capitulo. Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Un buen hermano mayor.**

 **Karamatsu sensei.**

 **El primer amor.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el salón de clases de la clase tigre, el recreo habia terminado y la siesta acababa de pasar, prácticamente faltaban minutos para que la clase terminara de una vez por todas. Nunca habías sido de las personas que esperan ansiosos el final de las clases, pues eras un maestro que adoraba a los niños y aunque tus alumnos eran extraños y decían cosas bastante raras no por eso dejabas de quererlos.

Pero sobre todo al pequeño que más querías en ese salón de clases era sin duda a tu hermano menor: Ichimatsu

Y lo que te tenia tan ansioso por que el día terminar de una vez era que ibas a comprar los últimos preparativos para el cumpleaños de tu hermanito. Ibas a sorprenderlo son duda, habías estado ahorrando demasiado para comprarle un buen regalo y todas sus cosas favoritas, las invitaciones estaban en los bolsos de los niños y esperabas que los padres de los niños las leyeran, pidiéndoles que guardaran el secreto.

La mayoría de las madres estaban encantadas contigo asi que suponías que eso no seria problema.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que la clase terminara para poder alistar lo que faltaba.

—Sensei. —La voz de uno de tus alumnos te saco de tu ensoñación. Se trataba de Osomatsu.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Este trabajo es aburrido. —Se quejó haciendo un puchero, de inmediato se escucharon pequeños murmullos apoyando el comentario.

—Solo tienes que escribir tu nombre.—Le dedicaste una mirada. —Yo ya les puse la guía, solo tienen que copiarlo unas cuantas veces.

—Ichimatsu esta dibujando en lugar de escribir. —Esta vez fue Todomatsu quien se quejó.

—Ichimatsu, no es hora de dibujar. Tienes que escribir tu nombre.

—Cuando termine de dibujar lo haré... —Gruño tu hermanito, estaba claro que no le gustaba escribir su nombre, aun si habías omitido el "Elizabeth"

Atsushi que estaba sentado a su lado parecía mitad del tiempo atento al dibujo de Ichimatsu, y la otra mitad a su sabias desde cuando esos dos niños habían empezado a sentarse juntos.

—Sensei mejor cuéntenos una historia. —Sugirió Osoko, la castaña se encontraba casi recostada en la mesita y la hoja habia desaparecido en alguna parte del suelo.

La sugerencia de la castaña fue asegundado por algunos otros de tus alumnos. Incluso por Osomatsu que estaba quedándose dormido segundos antes.

—Bien. —Aceptaste, la clase estaba por terminar de cualquier forma y no creías que hubiera forma de que todos terminaran antes de ello. Caminaste hacia la estantería mientras peguntabas. —¿Qué libro quieren que les lea?

—Todos esos libros ya los sabemos. —Osomatsu volvió a hablar, tenías que conseguir más libros para la próxima vez. —Mejor cuéntenos algo sobre su vida.

—¿Sobre mi vida? —Preguntaste enarcando una ceja. No te gustaba hablar mucho sobre tu vida privada en clases, no querías ser como aquellos maestros que se ponían a platicar sus vivencias tan seguido que ya hasta parecía que la clase trataba exclusivamente de eso. Pero por esta vez harías una excepción. —¿Qué quieren que les cuente?

Escuchaste un par de propuestas, entre las cuales decidiste ignorar las que tenían que ver con "hablar sobre tus sueños humedos" o sobre el tamaño de tu "dedito".

Hasta que entre todas las propuestas la voz de Osoko se levanto (al igual que su mano) para tomar la palabra y dar su sugerencia.

—Cuéntenos sobre su primer amor.

—¿Mi primer amor? Oh, que maravillosos recuerdos vienen a mi. ¡Bien, les contare! Habia una chica llamada Elizabeth que...—Casi de inmediato todos estuvieron con la mirada atenta a ti. Cuando te pareció escuchar algo romperse te sorprendió un poco encontrar un crayon roto en la pequeña mano de Ichimatsu. Desviaste la mirada riendo nervioso, ignorando el aura oscura que parecía emanar el menor de los Matsuno.

Caminaste hasta el frente del salón mientras los niños acomodaban todas las sillas mirando hacia tu dirección, todos parecían muy atentos y eso era algo poco común en ellos.

—Pensándolo mejor, no tiene que ver con ella. ¿Por donde debería empezar? —Te cruzaste de brazos cerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar los detalles de como habia sucedido tu primer amor, pensaste en Elizabeth y en todo aquello que te hacia sentir, pero mientras pensabas en ella otro pensamiento alejo a la chica.

Recordarle te llenaba de una calidez, una añoranza y un recuerdo de un amor tan grande que aun asi a tu cuerpo estremecerse. Abriste los ojos clavando la mirada en el suelo, una sonrisa sincera y nostálgica adornaba tu rostro

—A mi primer amor lo conocí cuando tenia más o menos su edad... —Comenzaste a relatar, con un poco de imaginación podías hasta verte a ti mismo a la edad de Ichimatsu. Un pequeño sucio, solitario y abandonado. —...él era.

—¡Kyaa!

Un chillido agudo te saco de tu ensoñación, el pequeño niño al que estabas imaginando en medio del callejón desapareció en un instante. Giraste el rostro hacia la responsable de tal gemido fangirl, se trataba de una chica de gafas redondas y cabello negro.

—Disculpe ¿Quien es usted? —Preguntaste arrugando las cejas. La extraña mujer temblaba con la cara enrojecida, sostenía una carpeta con hojas mal acomodadas y parecía estar dibujando a toda velocidad algo en su libreta.

—Mi nombre es Choroko, soy asistente de Choromatsu-sensei, él tiene mucho trabajo asi que he venido a recoger a su hermanito. —Explico la chica de manera apresurada, dando miradas hacia tu dirección y después hacia la libreta.

—Osomatsu. ¿Conoces a la señorita?

—Si, mi hermano trabaja con ella.

—Ah, esperen un momento. —Llamaste al hermano mayor de Osomatsu como medida de precaución, después de todo no podías dejar a uno de tus preciados alumnos en manos de una desconocida. Después de confirmar que en efecto, la mujer era enviada por el hermano dejaste ese trato un poco hostil que tenias hacia todos los desconocidos que trataban de acercarse a tus alumnos.

—Bien, señorita. Lo que pasa es que aun no termina la clase y no puedo dejar que...

—¡Esta bien, no hay problema esperare aquí. Usted continué su historia! —Dijo de manera apresurada, parecía realmente emocionada por alguna razón desconocida.

Miraste a la mujer sentarse en una de las sillitas disponibles, ibas a decirle que podía sentarse en tu silla, pero ella parecía impaciente por que continuaras con tu relato al igual que los otros niños.

—Bien... Bueno, cuando yo era muy pequeño estaba solo, nadie cuidaba de mi más que mi buen amigo Sparkly. Los dos vivíamos en un castillo que habíamos hecho con cajas de cartón. —Los niños se rieron, incluso tu lo hiciste, pero era un asunto serio, un niño abandonado viviendo entre la basura. —Fue gracias a my Sparkly que lo conocí, el hombre que cambio mi vida entera. My first love. Él lo trajo hacia mi.

—¿Y como era? —Preguntó la mujer, parecía que dibujaba algo a toda prisa.

—Bueno Sparkly era un husky que...

—No, no. Me refiero al hombre.

—Oh, bueno, él era... —te hundiste en tus recuerdos. ¿Como era que lo habías visto por primera vez? A penas podías respirar cuando tu mal herido acompañante canino trajo hasta ti un fúrico hombre vestido de blanco. Recordabas todo como una escena de una película antigua, con bordes negros e imágenes borrosas, la preocupación y asombro grabado en su expresión al levantarte del suelo, sacándote de tu cobijo bajo los periódicos amarillentos.

Para ti ese hombre habia parecido un ángel en ese momento, incluso si lo habías mordido por haber maltratado a Sparkly no te alejo como si fueras basura. No te miro como si le dieras asco.

Y por primera vez en tu vida, alguien lloró por ti.

—Él era imponente, siempre parecía estar mal humorado, pero cuando estaba a solas conmigo sonreía y se comportaba amable. Él era cálido, atento, carismático,amoroso, era un huraño con sus trabajadores, pero conmigo y con Sparkly siempre fue muy bueno. Siempre me sonreía y me mimo demasiado, más de lo que pensé que alguien lo haría en mi vida. Cuido mucho de mi.

Recordabas como solía escaparse de sus juntas con esos hombres que daban miedo, solo para llevar chocolate caliente a tu habitación, recordabas como se metía contigo a tu casa improvisada hecha con sabanas y como se sentaba a tu lado para beber chocolate caliente mientras le leías cuentos que compraba para ti.

Y como te daba palmaditas en la cabeza felicitándote por aprender a leer tan rápido y como llenaba tu cara de besos melosos diciéndote lo orgulloso que estaba de su gattina.

—Eso es interesante, pero me refería a físicamente. No puedo dibujarlo si no se como era.

—¿Esta dibujando lo que estoy contando? —la fulminaste con la mirada.

—No se preocupe, si esto se llega a publicar incluiré la leyenda "esto es un trabajo de ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia".

—Entonces imagínelo como se le de la gana... —gruñiste frotando tu entrecejo. No ibas a compartir la imagen de ese hombre con nadie, querías tenerlo solo para ti, al menos en recuerdo.

—Choroko-san, deje de interrumpir, quiero saber como sigue la historia. —Se quejó Osomatsu.

—Lo siento Sensei, por favor continué.

—Bien...veamos... Ah, fue gracias a él que pude obtener el apellido Matsuno, él me llevó con las personas que se convirtieron en mis padres e iba a visitarme regularmente. Fui muy afortunado de encontrar a una familia amorosa, mis padres eran de verdad increíbles. Ellos adoraban mucho a Ichimatsu. De verdad lo amaban demasiado. —Eso lo recalcabas para que Ichimatsu lo escuchara, este fingía no poner atención a lo que estabas diciendo mientras seguía dibujando, pero habías notado la pequeña sonrisa que se habia dibujado en su rostro. Orgulloso por ser un Matsuno.

—¿Como se dio cuenta que era su primer amor? —Pregunto Todomatsu.

—En realidad pasaron muchas cosas y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya lo amaba. —Los hombros de Ichimatsu se tensaron, asi que te apresuraste a decir. —P-pero fue un enamoramiento de niños, aun no tenia claro lo que era el amor asi que no le tomen mucha importancia a eso. Jajaja.

—¿Y si lo amaba porque no se caso con él? -Pregunto Osoko, recordabas haberle dicho una vez que las personas adultas que se amaban se casaban, pero no creías que seria algo que recordaran hasta ahora.

—Habia mucha diferencia de edad y cuando llegue a una edad aceptable... —Y cuando te enteraste que los sentimientos eran mutuos. —Él...murió.

Te llevaste una mano al pecho, aun dolía después de tantos años. Dolía recordar aquel momento, el momento en el que te entrego su corazón para la eternidad. Su mirada, sus voz, sus palabras de despedida y el amargo beso que aun quemaba tus labios.

—Lo ame mucho, con todo mi corazón. Y me duele nunca haber podido agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi. Pero lo recuerdo con mucho cariño, cada día. —Querías agregar "desde que tengo a Ichimatsu a mi lado", pues a veces te parecía que muchos aspectos de él estaban plasmados en tu hermanito, o al menos eso veías. Quizás veías lo que querías ver. —Él quería que yo siguiera mi propio camino, que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer lo que yo quería y no vivir atrapado en los deseos de otras personas como él. A veces me pregunto... si estaría orgulloso de mi. —Tus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, pero te apresuraste a secarlas para dedicarles una sonrisa a tus alumnos.

Miraste a Atsushi levantar la mano.

—¿Si? Atsushi.

—Ichimatsu esta llorando.

—¿Qué? —Te apresuraste a ir hacia tu hermanito mientras la campana sonaba. —Todos, no olviden darles el permiso a sus padres y vayan con cuidado hasta donde están sus familiares. ¡Nos vemos el lunes! —Dijiste a modo de despedida para todos mientras llegabas hasta donde se encontraba Ichimatsu.

Te pusiste de rodillas frente al niño para verlo mejor, mantenía la mirada en su dibujo a medio terminar y las lagrimas fluían y fluían como en un rio por sus mejillas.

—Ichimatsu. ¿Qué pasa bebé? ¿Te duele algo? —Lo viste negar moviendo la cabeza. —¿Entonces porque lloras?

—No sé porque estoy llorando. —Dijo arrugando sus pequeñas cejas, su voz se quebró mientras sentía tu mano acariciando su espalda. Giro el cuerpo hacia tu dirección y lo sentiste abrazarte con fuerza mientras seguía sollozando.

Se te estrujo el corazón.

—Esta bien, todo estará bien honey, tu Oniichan esta aquí. —Susurraste mientras lo abrazabas, acariciando su cabello buscando calmarlo.

Continuaste susurrando para tranquilizarlo y después de unos minutos Ichimatsu por fin se calmo. Era extraño que él llorara tanto asi que cuanto termino estaba agotado. Casi parecía que iba a caer dormido justo en ese momento.

Lo alistaste para ir a casa, limpiando su rostro con toallas húmedas y sonando su nariz con varios pañuelos.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa en brazos?

—Ti... —No pudiste evitar sonreír, tomaste en brazos al pequeño y te despediste de todos para salir.

Ichimatsu fue silencioso en todo el camino, incluso pensabas que se habia quedado dormido pero cuando te detenías a odias verlo tallarse los ojitos. Te parecía adorable. Cuando estaba adormilado no se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor asi que aprovechaste para comprar algunas cosas (no tan secretas) para el cumpleaños.

Fue cuando regresaban a casa cuando Ichimatsu por fin hablo.

—Karamatsu...

—¿Mm?

—Te has convertido en un buen hombre, estoy orgulloso de ti. —Estabas por exclamar un emocionado "¿De verdad? Me hace tan feliz que lo creas, Ichimatsu" pero no pudiste empezar porque el pequeño continuo. —Te quiero, de verdad. Siempre lo haré.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Mm... más que eso... Ti amo... gattina.

—¿Eh? —detuviste tu caminata sintiendo tu puso acelerarse. —¿D-donde aprendiste eso? Ichimatsu... ¿Ichimatsu?

Pero el pequeño ya se habia quedado dormido.

¿Acaso tu habías mencionado ese apodo antes?

* * *

Espero que les guste.

 **#HistoriaTriste**

 **#ChorokoLaFujoshi**

 **#UnFicDeEsto**

 **#VoyAHacerUnFicDeEsto**

 **#AzulSensual**

 **#DogoKara**

 **#Iromatsu**

 **#PenseQueEstoEraComedia**

 **#RompeKokoros**


End file.
